Lost in the Darkness
by Lady Foeseeker
Summary: Complete! The Saiya Jin race is enslaved by ki blocking collars, and wepons. The Saiya Jins, with almost no technology, never had a chance. Sure, you've seen humans enslaved by Saiya Jins, but what happens when the tables are turned?
1. Hope's Tears

Lost in the Darkness  
Part One  
Hope's Tears 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... Yadda Yadda Yadda.  
> >

The collar bit into his neck, the shackles on his wrists and ankles rubbing his skin raw. His father was next to him, holding one of the boy's small hands in one of his large calloused ones. His brother sat on his other side with his head on his shoulder, fast asleep. The boy's mother was in a different part of the ship. The two awake were worried about him and his twin.

His twin was on his father's opposite side, barely conscience and half-dead. He looked better now than he did earlier, but was still in bad shape. He had been beaten as an example, though for what example, none of them could guess.

"Karot-Chan?" His father asked, snapping the ten year old from his daydream of food, sleep, and freedom.

"Hai, Tousan?" Kakarotto replied, leaning tiredly against his father. The ki draining collar around his neck made him feel weak and sleepily.

"When we're sold, I don't want you to worry about us, okay?" Bardock looked at his son with fiery black eyes.

"Honto ne? Tousan, they won't separate us, will they?" Kakarotto asked suddenly very afraid.

"I don't know." His father replied. "I doubt they'll separate you and Turlis because you're identical twins, but they'll probably separate you and him from us. In fact, it's most likely that our whole family be split up."

"Don't say such bad things, Tousan!" Kakarotto admonished. "It'll be okay. I hope." He murmured the last part to mostly himself.

What Kakarotto really wanted, he could not have. He wanted things to be like they were before all this. Vegita-Sei to be dancing in the heavens while all the Saiya-Jins on the planet sang praises to the king of the planet and the gods and goddesses there. It would still be that way except the Earthlings had come with their ki draining weapons and collars and their technology. The Saiya-Jins could have beaten them if not for that. Instead they had lost and been made out to be cold-blooded mindless savages that were less than dogs. His father was really smart and that wasn't fair! He wanted to go back to then. When he and his brothers and his parents would dance in the streets for festivals and his best friend, Torona, would call him silly names while he chased after her.

He felt a tear slip down his face, and pretty soon, he couldn't stop crying. Bardock put an arm around his youngest son's shoulders. "Gomen nasi, Tousan. I'm being weak, aren't I? I'll try harder not to be. I shouldn't be crying. Crying is for the weak. Gomen, Tousan."

"It's okay, Kakarotto. You have every right to be scared." He hugged his son tighter. Radditz's head slipped from Kakarotto's shoulder. The fourteen year old jerked awake.

"Tousan? What's going on? Why are you crying Izoto-Chan?" Radditz asked.

"It's nothing, Inoko-Chan." Kakarotto replied. "Nothing but that Tousan said that you were gonna be sold without me an' that I might never see you again. I don't wanna lose you! You're my _family_." Kakarotto began to cry harder. Bardock continued to try and calm down his son. Radditz was trying to help and neither was having much success.

Days passed like this, though no one could tell time in the dimly lit cell. Turlis was almost entirely better, and just as scared as his brother. Radditz faired only slightly better. He was fourteen, almost an adult. He was frightened as well, but the adults weren't supposed to show that and he was very good at controlling the emotions he expressed.

Unlike most people thought, though, Saiya-Jins _did_ feel things, they just didn't _show_ what they felt to anyone but their mate or parents, as it was considered rude. Bardock was torn up inside, he knew that he'd loose his children, and it was killing him. Every time he fell asleep he wondered if that was the last time he'd see them. The last time he'd hear Kakarotto talk, hear Radditz laugh. He wondered if it was the last time he'd look upon their faces and see them smile. Once, as he watched the three sleep, Kakarotto and Turlis curled up by his side and Radditz with his head on Kakarotto's shoulder, he felt a tear slip down his face.

_I'll always love you, my sons. Never ever forget that._ He thought as he watched them, longing for time to stop, to slow, anything that would give him just one more moment with his precious children.

There was a rumble sometime later, Bardock had guessed it to be about two weeks since they had set out, and the ship began to land. Bardock held Kakarotto and Turlis tight, whispering that he loved all three of them and would always be proud of them. Kakarotto and Turlis couldn't hide their tears and Radditz's eyes looked a little bright.

Two men came in and turned on the lights. They began to separate them by age, looks, or strength. When they got to Bardock and his family, they roughly shove Radditz aside into a group of fourteen year olds. "Hey, boss! C'mere and look at this trio!" They looked deadly serious as they examined them. "Whaddaya make of this crew?"

A large man half walked half waddled over. "Keep 'em together. They might make more money that way. I don't think I've ever seen a matched set like this." He roared with laughter. Bardock's face set in a scowl. He would have growled if not for the fact it would have endangered his sons. The other men chained them together and threw them in with the other matched sets.

The slave auction was crowded with people from every place imaginable. Kakarotto couldn't help but look around in awe and amazement. It was huge. A man stood on a platform auctioning slaves off. The first to be auctioned were the women and the younger children. The oldest a child could be to stay with his or her parents was five years of age.

The man was speaking quickly. Another woman was yanked forward, she was struggling to get away and yelling, "Let me go! Give me back my children! Where is my family? Get away from me!"

Whips cracked across her back and she screamed in pain. Bardock's eyes filled with tears. "Aria! Stop! Please!" He begged. "If you don't, they'll surely kill you! Please!" She continued to struggle wildly, yelling.

One man held up a gun. "ARIA!" Bardock yelled. "ARIA! STOP! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" She halted. The man kept his gun trained on her.

:You know it will kill me to be away from you.: She whispered through their bond. :They just don't understand, humans. They are the barbarians. Not us.:

:I know, but please, Aria. I can't bear to loose you. And the children. They can't see you die. Please, Aria.: She finally nodded in defeat and allowed the man to show her. There were tears shining on her face.

The next to be shoved up to the auction block was Radditz. He kept his head down, refusing to look up for any reason. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. His ankle-length black hair was pulled when they turned and twisted him to show him off as though he was a cow or a horse.

He was not sold to the same bidder as his mother.

Kakarotto, Turlis, and Bardock were one of the last groups to be auctioned off. Kakarotto and Turlis were shivering in fear as the men yanked on the thick chains that locked them together. Bardock's face was impassive, but inside he was screaming in rage. This wasn't supposed to happen! At least on Vegita-Sei slaves were kept with their families! He couldn't believe it. And here he was, on a slave block, being auctioned off. His thoughts were wild, but the most prominent one was that he was with two of his children.

Kakarotto slipped his hand into his father's, gripping it tightly and quaking in fear. There were so many people! And the people were all humans. All murdering barbarians that had killed so many Saiya-Jins, that had murdered so many other races. No one ever thought a child could hate so much.

Turlis shrank back, closer to his father and brother, trying not to draw attention to him self. The man continued to talk, forcing Bardock to do numerous things. The auctioneer's attention finally landed on Turlis and Kakarotto.

Bardock was almost thrown out of the way as he went to grab the twins. They fell back a few steps until the chain was taunt. Turlis kept trying to back up. The man reached for Kakarotto. Turlis leapt forward, clamping his jaws on the man's hand. The two brothers were always watching out for one another, and Turlis, being the older of the two by almost twelve hours, felt far more responsible for Kakarotto's well-being than his own.

The man yelled and pried the boy off his hand, throwing him back. The whip descended on his back. Turlis screamed. Kakarotto grabbed his brother and twisted around him. The second time the whip fell, it hit Kakarotto. Kakarotto clung to his brother as the whip slowly shredded his back. Turlis yelled as he collapsed. It had taken over forty lashes of the whip. Turlis held onto his brother's body for dear life, desperately trying to wake him up. Bardock gave a strangled cry and rushed forward to grab both his sons. The audience watched silently.

"Well, folks!" The man cried jovially. "You have witnessed their power for yourself! It may take the whip, but they'll be strong workers!"

The bidding began.

They were sold to a tall fat man with blonde hair and cold, cruel brown eyes. Bardock stood protectively in front of Turlis while cradling Kakarotto's still form in his arms. The man growled at them. "I am your new master." He said slowly, pronouncing the words as though Bardock was too stupid to understand them. "You will address me only as sir or master. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir." Bardock replied in the same language the man was speaking in. The man, being made a fool out of, grew angry.

"You will also follow my commands to the letter! Do you understand!" He shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" Bardock snapped back in full military style. Turlis snapped to attention at that tone. Young Saiya-Jins are made to recognize that a tone like that means there's someone of higher class nearby and mistakes mean death.

"Teach them what I expect, Yabet." Master snapped to a nearby man. An overseer. The brown skinned man smirked.

Yabet was not quite as cruel as Master, preferring his fists to the whip thus making the beating less painful for the Saiya-Jins, but not that day. The beating began.

Bardock fell forward, shielding Kakarotto with his body. Turlis shrieked in pain as he was beaten. Kakarotto moaned from the impact of his father's body hitting the earth.  
> >

(A/N) Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger... sorta. If you want this continued, you gotta review! I really hope you liked this. We were reviewing the civil war in history, and, well, I wasn't paying much attention. But I had this idea before then. I just found time to write it down.

So, R&R, PLEASE! I'll cry if you don't.

Lady Foeseeker


	2. The Pain of Truth

Lost in the Darkness   
Part Two  
The Pain of Truth 

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I am to lazy to write it.

Okay. Since I didn't do this last chapter...

:Blah: is telepathy

"Blah" is talking

Blah is thinking

On with the fic!  
> >

Chibi Vegita, who was supposed to be the crown prince of Vegita-Sei, curled his knees to his chest and tried to see around the dark space-ship he and around a thousand others were on. His mother was in a different part of the ship, and he was a little worried about her, but he knew she wasn't dead... he hoped.

His father, the king, was ignoring him as much as possible. That alone made the eleven year old want to cry. But he didn't. He had to be strong, because he was the prince. Bitter thoughts filled his head, most at the irony of it all. The Saiya-Jins had slaves, though on Vegita-Sei, the families were kept together as long as possible and even after they had to split them up, the other people in the families always knew how they were. Slaves had it very good on Vegita-Sei.

The other thought that made him laugh was the thought that he had to be strong because he was the prince. What good is a prince of an enslaved race? Feh, what good was it to be a prince period? All it had ever gotten him was as much pain as his father could inflict. He would soon learn that the pain his father had caused was nothing compared to what he would receive.

Later in the journey, the prince heard the cries of a boy not much younger than he. It was amazing how much people could actually care what happened to their children. To Vegita, it was mind boggling. His father had barely spoken to him on the journey, and it almost seemed that he blamed Vegita for what happened.

He was standing on the auctioneer's platform, looking out over a huge crowd of people. He wasn't scared, or upset, but his father was glaring at him like he was a curse. Vegita almost could have cried. They were sold to a short man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man had bought around twenty other slaves, Vegita thought, but he wasn't entirely sure. There were only two in the group that looked anywhere near his age.

One was tall with long hair that fell to his ankles. He appeared older than Vegita by about two years. The other was a girl of about seven. She was short and her hair looked almost brown in color. The older boy, who said his name was Radditz J'Hir Bardock, didn't look afraid, but he did look angry. The girl was Terra J'Tir Lekite. She was standing near Radditz, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Their master, Zeke, glared at them as though they were trash. King Vegita curled his lips into half a snarl. Zeke turned his glance to towards them just as that happened. "Well," He snorted. "It appears that something doesn't know his place." He pulled the whip from his belt and hit the king with it. The king, being the proud Saiya-Jin he was, refused to back down.

Radditz sighed in disbelief. The king either has some huge death wish, or he is a total baka. Radditz decided. Blood fell from the king's back.

"Otousama, stop!" Chibi Vegita cried in horror. "Leave my Tousan alone!"

Zeke glared at the boy. "Shut up, boy. You don't talk unless I tell you to. Understand?" Vegita was almost shaking, but he stood his ground. Zeke lifted his whip.

"Watch out, kid!" Radditz threw himself into Vegita. A flash of pain slammed him. Radditz ignored it and turned to Vegita. "Do you have a death wish, you fool! Keep your mouth shut! You may be royalty to us, but we aren't anything to him!"

Vegita looked down in shame. Radditz, of course, was right. His status on his home planet didn't make him any more than a slave here. His father glared at him.

"And you should be glad you're still with your son." Radditz snarled at the king. "At least he is _here_. My father is who knows where."

The king snorted in disdain. "Whatever." That was not the first time Radditz wanted to beat the king's head in. What an idiot! Radditz sweatdropped.

Zeke loaded the slaves onto the truck he had waiting by the gates to the auction. The king sat as far from Chibi Vegita as possible. Radditz had to fight the urge to bang his head against the wall of the truck.

Zeke lived several hours from the city on a large plantation. Dozens of slaves could be seen in the fields, sweaty from the hot sun. The new slaves were herded from the truck and into two rooms. Woman in one, men in the other. They were told to clean up and given slave clothes.

The king pulled Chibi Vegita to the side. "Here, take this, my son." He said, in a whisper, pulling the royal pendent form his neck. On one side was a flower shape, on the other was the symbol of the royal house of Vegita-Sei. "I won't live long here, as a slave, but you have not had a chance to know of much else. I know you'll live. I really am proud of you, my son. I love you, Vegita."

"Otousama?" Vegita looked at his father, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." The king replied, slipping the pendent around the boy's neck. "You'll see." Without looking back, he walked away.

"Otousama?"

Radditz suddenly appeared at his side. "Come, Vegita." He said softly. "If you are called, go swiftly, without hesitation. Don't meet their eyes. Be respectful. Don't act arrogant." Radditz led him out of the building. Terra immediately ran over to them.

"Rad-san? What's going on?" She asked, fearfully.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied. To himself, he added,_ I hope_.

Zeke examined his new slaves one by one. The were only three children in the group. One was about fourteen with ankle-length black hair and fiery black eyes. The next was around seven with black hair that appeared almost brown, and scared chocolate colored eyes. The last was ten or eleven with black hair that swept upward like a candle flame. An exaggerated widow's peak dipped low on his forehead. Black eyes were glaring up at him. He frowned. "Send all three to the fields." Zeke snapped.  
> >

(A/N) I know I'm being mean, not telling you what happened to Kakarotto, Turlis, and Bardock. But I want this to have both of my favorite Saiya-Jins in it. The next chapter will be about Kakarotto, I promise!

By the way, how is Turlis really related to Goku? Sometimes I see them as cousins, Sometimes Turlis is his uncle, I'm just so confused!

Oh and Please Review! Flames are very much welcome, I have yet to receive one, and most of the ones I've seen are rather funny. (I'm very much aware I'm insane)

SOOOOOOOO, R/R PLEASE! THANK YOU!

Lady Foeseeker


	3. Pleasure from Pain

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Three  
Pleasure from Pain 

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd be rich. Currently I have about a nickel. You do the math.  
> >

Bardock gave a desperate cry as Yabet began to beat him and his sons. Turlis was screaming in pain, and Kakarotto was laying in a pool of blood. Bardock gave a wild shout and threw himself into the path of the whip as it was aimed at Kakarotto once again. Kakarotto was already out cold and would die if the beating continued. Turlis wasn't fairing much better, and Bardock wondered if they had been bought to die.

Yabet laughed as he watched Bardock try to shield his sons in his desperation, trying to save them. He would have to stop soon, before they died. Master Sharpener the fourth wouldn't be happy if his brand-new slaves died the first day he had them. He would stop, just as soon as they were a little bloodier.  
> >

Bardock thought he was dead. At least he would have thought he was dead if he didn't hurt so damn much. That and he didn't see that cursed "light at the end of the tunnel" thing that every one else claimed was there. With a moan of pain he tried to sit up. A woman sighed.

"You idiot. If you sit up, you'll only hurt yourself more." She scolded, pushing him down. He soon realized he was laying on a pallet of straw in a small hut. (Personally he'd've called it a shack, but who's looking?)

"Wha-?" He half said, his tongue feeling a great deal like lead. "Where?" The word "sentence" had no meaning at the moment.

"You're in a little hut out behind the main house. You were beaten." The woman stated calmly. Bardock's vision came in to focus and he finally got a decent look at her. She had pale green skin and short royal blue hair. "My name is Alanya, should you care."

"How're my sons?" He managed to slur out, sounding a bit drunk.

"Well, they're alive, and that's about all I can say." She replied. "One's out cold, he's having nightmares, it seems. Nothing we do helps. The other is sleeping."

"Which is having nightmares?" His speech was still a little slurred, but not nearly as bad as before.

"Um, I don't know. He has the lighter skin of the two." She shrugged.

"Kakarotto?" Bardock called. "Wake up, boy."

He heard a small whimper and a cry of pain. "Tousan?" A little voice said, sounding scared. "Kakarotto won't wake up! He just won't! I've tried everything! And I can't _hear_ him!"

The last remark really worried Bardock. Saiya-Jins have limited telepathic powers, usually only with their mates, but twins, and identical twins especially, could feel each others emotions and, on occasion, thoughts. Thoughts were limited to identical twins, and feelings were linked to twins in general. Any way, one of the few reasons one twin couldn't feel another was death.

"What do you mean you can't feel him!" Bardock cried frantically. "He's not dead is he!"

"No, Tousan, I don't think so, but he's blocking me--or something." Turlis replied.

He was dreaming. That's all there was to it. There couldn't be anyone like her on the planet, or the _universe_ for that matter. She was like an angel.

White light surrounded the girl, her silky black hair fluttered around her face. Glittering chocolate eyes made him go breathless. The girl's red lips curled up in a gentle smile. She held out one pale hand to him. "Kakarotto, you can't die yet. Go back, love. Go back." Her voice was entrancing, musical in tone, and the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

"I can't. It hurts to much." He cried in despair. "Please. Let me stay here with you."

"You can't." She told him sadly. "You'll meet me, someday, if you live, but you can't stay here."

"What will happen if I do?" He asked, watching her from curious onyx eyes.

"I shall die of heart break." She pleaded one last time. "Go back, Kakarotto, please. Go back."

White light surrounded him, it was warm. Someone was crying, calling. They were calling his name. With one last look at his angel, he went back.

"Kakarotto!" Bardock called. "Kakarotto! Please! Come back to me, boy! Wake up!" Hot tears fell down his face to splash on his youngest son's forehead. "Please…" He pleaded. "Come back."

Bardock smoothed his son's mussed hair. It was just like his, spiking wildly in every direction imaginable, with bangs falling on his forehead and into his eyes.

Kakarotto's dark eyes fluttered. Turlis gave a cry of happiness. "I can hear him! I can hear him!"

His eyes flickered open. Bardock wrapped Kakarotto in his arms and cried into his hair. "Gods, I thought I'd lost you. Don't you ever do that again!"

"I won't, Tousan, I promise." He muttered. Turlis grabbed his hand.

:I couldn't hear you. What happened:

:I don't know.: Kakarotto told him, thinking about his angel again. :But I know I saw an angel.:

Alanya watched the reunion with teary eyes. She knew someone had called the boy back to this plain, but if it wasn't his brother, who had it been? There was no answer to the question. "Alanya?" A man's voice called.

"Riul? I thought you were out in the fields." Alanya turned to him with a frown.

"I was, but it is late. Who are they?" He finally noticed the three in the corner.

"They're new." She replied with a frown. The tall man had pale blue skin, and dark green hair. His black eyes watched his wife closely. Her amber eyes narrowed in a scowl and he smiled.

"I love you, Lana." He smiled. She grinned at him. A baby began to cry.

"I hear you. Calm down, baby. I'm coming." She lifted the tiny baby off of the pallet in the corner of the shack. He looked like his father with his mother's eyes.

"How's my little Zarbon?" Riul grinned. The baby laughed. Alanya smiled, pride etched on her features.

"So, why are we here?" Bardock asked Riul with a slight frown.

"I don't really know. You'd best ask my darling wife, here." He shrugged. "I'm a bit curious myself, to tell the truth."

"Riul!" Alanya sighed. "He's new and they just went through the 'rite of passage'. I couldn't just leave them out there, him and his boys."

"Boys? What boys?" Riul took a look of confusion.

"Are we chopped liver or what?" Turlis demanded. "I didn't think we were that small!"

"Holy Mother Theresa! You look exactly alike!" Riul gaped in shock.

"I never would have noticed had you not told me." Kakarotto remarked dryly. Riul laughed.

"I have little doubt of that, boy." He snorted. "It's nice to see new blood in any case."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at Riul. "Was that meant to be a joke?"

"Actually, there was no pun intended. Now, on to more important matters." Riul abruptly changed the subject. "Where are you staying?" He looked at Bardock.

"Why are you looking at me as though I know? I've been out cold for the past four hours." He stated, his tail twitching in agitation.

"And why, exactly, were you out cold for four hours?"

"My sons were half dead and I was trying to save them. There just happened to a whip in the way."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"I'm Saiya-Jin. We're not exactly known for our wonderful conversations."

"That explains more than the first sentence."

Alanya rolled her eyes and went over to talk to Turlis and Kakarotto. They'd probably talk to her without using riddles and whatever other confusing thing they could think of.

"Hey you two. How do you feel?" Alanya asked with a tiny smile.

"Um, well, I can't say this hasn't been a painful experience." Turlis admitted.

"I couldn't tell you. I wasn't awake for much of it." Kakarotto told her with a grin. "Who's the kid?"

"This is my baby Zarbon. Isn't he cute?" She laughed.

"Can he talk?" Kakarotto asked.

"Sort of. He's not very good yet."

"Say Kakarotto, c'mon, say it. Kakarotto…"

"Kaka!" Zarbon squealed. "Kaka kaka kaka!"

Kakarotto sweatdropped. "Maybe when your older."

Turlis raised an eye brow. "Yeah. A LOT older."

"You're not being nice, turnip head!" Kakarotto swatted at his twin who laughed.

"I know, Carrot brain!" He retorted.

"Beats being a turnip head!" Both boys began to laugh as though that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard in their life. Alanya sighed and looked at her son.

"I hope you don't act like them when your older." She sighed. _And I hope I'm there to see it_.

The master decided to leave them with Alanya and Riul to live, much to Riul's disgust. Well, not disgust exactly, but it was slightly irking to him. There was little room in the tiny shack, and three more people made it even smaller. The two families got along well enough, but even the nicest of people can get on one's nerves.

Turlis and Kakarotto adopted Alanya as a foster mother of sorts and had begun to call her Alanya-Mama, Riul, in turn, was Riul-Papa, and that shocked every one. It wasn't that he wasn't nice to the kids, he just didn't spend a whole lot of time with them.

Life was hard on the plantation, especially for Bardock who hated being told how to live his life.

Six months after they arrived, during harvest, the heat shot to one hundred degrees in the afternoon. The slaves began redefining the word modesty, it was so hot in the field. They wore as little as possible and water was never running short. It was a good thing it wasn't a drought year. It would have made work impossible.

Zarbon had recently turned a year old and he was in the fields beside his parents working as much as he could in the blistering heat. The Saiya-Jins weren't nearly as affected because their planet was mostly desert to begin with, and they worked harder than everyone else so that the others didn't die of heat stroke.

That was the year the summons came. Riul was to be sold.  
> >

(A/N) Sorry. I had to do it. Don't hurt me! It's only a little cliff- hanger! Veggie's up next in the chapter thingy. What's gonna happen to his daddy? Mwahahahaha!

Ahem Forgive my mindless insanity. I was momentarily possessed and the devil made me do it!

So, review review REVIEW! Flames are always welcome and you can even review twice! Gosh aren't I a nice person? (Not really, but we can pretend right?)

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	4. Life's Way

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Four  
Life's Way 

Disclaimer: You oughta know it by now. If you don't… I don't own DBZ. Some dude whose name I can't spell or pronounce does.  
> >

"Send those three to the fields." Zeke snapped. Vegita looked at the man in surprise but didn't say anything. The three children were drug off as King Vegita was pulled forward.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Otousama." Vegita whispered softly.

It was almost as though the king had heard his son's plea. He turned to look at Vegita and with sad eyes he mouthed, "I'm sorry, my son. Remember that I love you and I'm proud of you." And he turned back to face his captors.

The king lunged at the head overseer, baring his teeth. The man jumped back in startled surprise as the king clamped his teeth down, ripping out his throat. Blood gushed from the wound and the head overseer of the plantation fell to the ground, dead. Zeke yelled, "KILL HIM, YOU FOOLS!" Gun shots rang out. The king collapsed.

Radditz, Vegita, and Terra watched with large, horrified eyes. "Otousama!" Vegita screamed. "No! Otousama! Get up! Get up!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, Otousama. Please wake up."

Zeke gave a low shout of rage. "You IDIOTS! How could you just _stand_ there and watch, you fools! You were supposed to kill him before he killed Alan!"

The men didn't move, watching Zeke carefully. He could be just a little mentally… unstable… at times. Vegita looked at his father's still body. "Otousama, no." A tear ran down his cheek.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise, seeing Radditz looking at him. "He wouldn't have survived here." Radditz told Vegita with a sigh. "He was too much of a king. He died honorably, at any rate."

"But- no one cared! It's like we're animals!" Vegita argued.

"To them, we are." Radditz looked at him, sadness written on his features.

"But, that's not right." Terra told him, looking confused.

"No, but what do you expect? They are barbarians, not men." Radditz led them towards the fields. "Now come on--and don't look back."

And so died the mighty king of all Saiya-Jins.

It was late when they were told where they would be sleeping and what the rules were. Vegita didn't think anything sounded better than sleep at the moment. The pendent around his neck felt heavy but he didn't care. It was all he had left of his family. He and the others stumbled into what the master called a "house" Vegita, personally, called it a "Tiny shack that not even a dog would live in". They had to stay there anyway. Of course, it would be his luck that it was raining that night.

Radditz grabbed three pallets and pulled them near one another. "Stay near me." he ordered. "We don't know what the others here are like and I don't plan on finding out when one of us is murdered."

The trio fell into a deep sleep.

It was barely dawn when the Saiya-Jins awoke the next morning. Golden rays of light warmed their tired, wet, and cold bodies. Radditz immediately stood and began to stretch, urging the others to join him. "If you don't," he warned, "you'll get all cramped up from cold." That caused Vegita to join him almost instantly, but Terra looked on with amusement. At least it was amusement until she tried to stand ten minutes later.

"I told you." Radditz pointed out when she complained. "It's not my fault you didn't listen." Terra made a face.

"Now you know better." The prince pointed out arrogantly.

"I would punch you if I didn't hurt so much." Terra snarled. Vegita smirked and Radditz laughed. "No comments from the peanut gallery, Radditz." She added when he opened his mouth.

"GET UP YOU PATHIC LAZY SLOBS!" The new overseer snarled, brandishing his whip. Vegita growled, to low to be heard, luckily. Radditz, who had heard, glared at him until he shut up. Vegita glared back but said nothing.

It was hot in the fields, in the sun. It didn't bother Radditz or Terra, but Vegita didn't like it. It wasn't as hot as Vegita-Sei in the summer, but it was winter there now and Vegita had been looking forward to the cooler temperatures. Both he and Radditz had shed their shirts due to the heat. Terra would have done the same but the humans had a little word called modesty and refused to let her do it.

"It's not like I'm a woman. I'm _seven_ for the love of Kyria!" Terra complained later. (A/N: Kyria is the Saiya-Jin goddess of war in my story.)

"So? You're a _girl_." Vegita snorted in contempt.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it? Didn't think so." She snarled. Radditz raised and eyebrow.

"And people told me that I was immature at seven." He mumbled. It was lunch break and no one quite knew what to do. They didn't have any food and it wasn't likely anyone would share.

"Hey! Are you three new here?" A deep voice called. The speaker was tall with royal blue skin and was hairless.

"Yes. We're _supposed_ to have lunch, but, well…" Radditz trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Ah. That explains why your wandering about like fools. Come with me." The man waved his hand. "My name is Jepen, by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm Radditz, cactus-head there is Vegita and the girl is Terra." Radditz replied, following him closely.

"Hm. It's nice to meet you." The man continued down the small path. "Tyri should have lunch nearly done. She can cook well even if they do serve us trash." The man smiled.

"What planet are you from?" Terra finally asked, unable to keep her curiosity under control any longer.

"I'm from Noritz-Sei. I'm a Noritz-Jin." He shrugged. "My planet was one of the first to be captured by the Earthlings. We've been slaves for almost seven generations."

"SEVEN GENERATIONS?"

"Yes, child."

The three Saiya-Jins followed Jepen to the little hut he shared with three other families. It was so full it was hard to move. "Do they assign sleeping assignments here?" Radditz asked. "We are the only people in our… Cabin… if you want to stay there."

"Could we? Wow! No people to try not to kill… when can we move in?"

"Wait- who all would be moving in?" Vegita asked. "It won't hold too many. I'm already worried the roof'll collapse."

"Just me, my wife, Sira, and my son, Baata. He's four."

"Oh. Okay then." Terra finished everyone's thought. "So, where is you son? I thought he'd be in the fields."

"He works up at the house." Jepen explained. "They've made him a little server or something. I don't really know."

"Jepen? There you are!" A woman, Vegita assumed it was Sira, walked out of the house. Her skin was a royal purple instead of blue and She had white hair.

"I've brought guests." He said, quickly telling her of the day's events. Her face lit up in a smile when she heard about their offer to let her and her family stay in the small shack they called (however unlovingly) home.  
> > > > > >

Riul was to be sold. There was no way around it. Kakarotto couldn't believe what Alanya was saying at first. Bardock stared at her in shock, unable to blink, or move. For a moment he even forgot to breath. "They can't do that!" Turlis yelled after they had returned from the fields and received the news. "It's not fair!"

"It's not like they care, little one." Alanya told him. "He's just another slave to them."

"But, shouldn't you and Zarbon go with him?" Kakarotto asked.

"No. Just him. Zarbon will grow up without a father. Maybe even without a mother. It makes little difference to them." Alanya sighed. Zarbon, as though sensing her distress, began to cry.

"Hush baby." Kakarotto cooed, lifting him up. Alanya had enough to cry over with trying to comfort Zarbon too.

"I'm sorry, Lana." Riul told her. "There's nothing I can do. Master," He spat out the word as though it was a curse, "won't listen. I've tried. All I got was a whip for my pains."

"I'll give _him_ a whip for your pains." Bardock snarled. His hand went to the ki collar around his neck. He ran his fingers around it and tried to pull it off, only to get a strong electric shock for his trouble. Bardock let loose a few sizzling Saiya-Jin curses before trying a second time and getting an even stronger shock. If the curses he had used before were sizzling, these were murderous.

Kakarotto waggled a finger at his father, telling him, "If Kassan heard you, she'd skin your hide."

"I know. That's the only reason I'm glad she's not here." Bardock sighed. Alanya shook her head, not knowing what to tell any of them. It seemed that Turlis and Kakarotto were having more problems about their mother being gone than anyone thought.

"Be careful, you idiots!" A man yelled, pulling Riul onto the large cart. "You know the boss doesn't like damaged merchandise." Riul bristled at being called "merchandise" and probably would have tried to kill the man if Alanya, Zarbon, and the three Saiya-Jins weren't watching.  
> >

(A/N) I caught an error. I don't believe it. I said this was part three. I've corrected it and if I confused anyone, my apoligies.


	5. Hope's Fire

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Five  
Hope's Fire 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.  
> >

It had been three years since Kakarotto had seen Riul-Papa. It seemed like an eternity. Zarbon was growing quickly. He was now four. Kakarotto and Turlis were now thirteen. The two boys and Bardock took care of little Zarbon and Alanya.

It was like any other day, Monday on this planet, the fifth day of the Saya- Jin's eight day week called Juanir on Vegita-Sei. It wasn't yet dawn and Kakarotto was currently trying to get a little more sleep before the morning gong roused the slaves. Turlis was snoring slightly on his left, while Zarbon sucked noisily on his thumb on his opposite side. _Kyria, I just _had_ to be nice didn't I._ Kakarotto thought angrily to himself. _I just had to be like, oh, I don't mind! Grrr…_

It was not going to be a good day. Twenty minuets later when he realized there was no way he was going to get more sleep, he gave up and crawled careful out of the bed. The gong sounded. Kakarotto groaned. Just when I think it can't get worse…

"Mama?" Zarbon asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"She's up at the house this week, remember?" Kakarotto replied with a yawn.

"Wha?" Turlis grumbled getting up. Bardock stumbled to his feet moments later rubbing his aching back. He'd been whipped a few days before and he was definitely feeling it.

"I got run over by a Mizutu. Did ya see who was driving the damn thing? I'm gonna report them to the king." He muttered.

"Tousan, that wasn't a Mizutu." Turlis sighed. "Mizutu's don't cut. Stupid animals, they are."

"Wha? Ah. Damn whip." He grumbled. "How are _you_ so cheery in the morning boy?" He inquired, meaning Kakarotto.

"Don't even ask."

"Badoc-papa?" Zarbon crawled into his lap, "What'a we doin' today?"

"I don't know, ask my son. He seems to have an idea of what's happening around here." Bardock sighed, thumping his head down on the table. "I only live here."

"Whatever." Turlis mumbled, joining his father.

"Well, house beats fields, I suppose." Bardock told his son's some time later. "At least nothing's trying to rip open my back. Again."

He was referring to an incident that occurred some time back. The master had whipped him, them told him to work in the fields. Some moronic bird had tried to eat him, ripping his back open even more. Kakarotto had killed the bird, but Bardock had nearly died.

:It was a stupid move by the bird, though.: Kakarotto thought with a silent laugh. The Master didn't even want them smiling in the house.

:I curse this man and his family. May either my ancestors or me kill this damn bastard.: Turlis snarled to Kakarotto.

:No, no, I called it first: Kakarotto replied. :But you could kill off the rest of these assholes.:

:I will! And I'll annihilate whoever designed these damn ki collars to.: Turlis agreed. :You've got a deal, brother.:

:What, no Izoko-chan? Turlis, Itoko-chan, I thought that anything that annoyed me was always fair game.: Kakarotto chided.

:Shut up, Goku.: Turlis snapped. Goku was the Saiya-Jin word for purity and Kakarotto was often called it because he was far too nice.

:Is that the best you can do today, Imoto: Kakarotto howled in his mind, using the Saiya-Jin term for little girl. Turlis glared at his brother and Kakarotto smiled. :I didn't mean it Yanin.: He grinned. A yanin is a yin-yang in earth terms. The two Saiya-Jins were often called this because Kakarotto was the good and Turlis was the bad. It was mostly a silly little nick name the two often used because it was twin speak.

"GET IN HERE YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS!" Master Sharpener yelled. "AND THE LOOK ALIKE ADULT TOO!" Kakarotto, Turlis, and Bardock looked nervously at each other, Kakarotto picked up Zarbon, and the four walked slowly into the drawing room.

"I have taken the liberty to sell you four." The man snarled. "You are sold to Mistress Williams, the snotty old woman who lives about five miles down the road. She will pick you up in one hour. Now, get out of my sight." The three old enough to understand what had just happened exchanged looks and ran from the room.

"Wait. He said _four_, right? He didn't sell _Zarbon_ did he?" Turlis asked, wide eyed.

"He certainly did." A female voice replied.

"Alanya!" Bardock cried. "You're kidding!"

"No. I was informed of it today. Well, he'll be much better off away from _this_ hell hole, but I was rather hoping I'd be sold with him when the time came. Take care of my baby, please." Alanya asked Bardock softly. "Please. And, when he's a little older, tell him how much I loved him and that I still love him with all my heart."

"I will do so." Bardock replied, touching his middle two fingers and his thumb to his chest. It was an extremely strong oath that translated in something like, 'if I fail, you may rip out my beating heart.'

One hour later, Zarbon saw his mother for the final time. Kakarotto, Turlis and Bardock comforted him as he cried.  
> >

"Gah! Die you evil…um…Thing! Die! Gods, I think it moved! Kill it!" Terra yelped, prodding the moving Jell-O like substance on her plate.

"O for the love of Kami-sama!" Radditz cried. "Eat it if it doesn't eat you first! I _told_ you not to let Veggie cook, but no one _ever_ listens to me!"

"It's not _that_ bad!" Vegita protested.

Sira raised an eyebrow. "Compared to_ what_ exactly?"

"Um, some of the other things I've cooked, actually." Vegita admitted.

"I'm not even gonna asked what _those_ things looked like!" Jepen exclaimed, trying desperately not to look at the food he was eating.

"Um, I doubt you wanna know."

"Vegita, can you never, ever, _ever_ cook again, please?" Baata, who was now seven, begged.

"Um, I suppose. I didn't wanna cook in the first place, but Terra wanted to taste my cooking." He admitted.

"How was I supposed to know anything you cook comes back to life?" She snapped in reply.

"I told you that the first time you asked him to cook." Radditz suggested.

"Shut up, Ditz." She growled.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." She shot back, then turned bright red. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"I can. You're stupid enough to fall for almost anything." Vegita laughed. Terra stuck out her tongue as the adults and Radditz sighed. Baata found all this rather amusing, and was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ah, time to work! Hope today is better than tomorrow!" Jepen cried, stretching.

"Now _that's_ an interesting motto." Vegita raised an eye brow.

"What else do you expect from my father?" Baata asked. "He hasn't a serious bone in his body."

"He hasn't a sane one either." Sira added in a stage whisper. Jepen made a face and kissed her.

"That's why you love me!" He exclaimed, giving her a huge hug.

"No it's not. That's why I can stand you." She replied, laughing.

"Oh. And here was me thinking it was love at first sight."

"Nah, only laughter. The first time I saw you, someone had thrown you headfirst into a trash bin. Somehow you just seemed to…um, _belong_ there." The four children snickered at Sira's remark while Jepen pretended to be hurt. The morning bell sounded through the laughter, and the four slowly left the hut.  
> > > > > >

"Ah! So you're the new slaves!" An old woman cried in delight. "Such strong young men too!" She was sitting in a wheelchair, and smiling brilliantly. "I'm your mistress, Mrs. Williams. I'm glad that nasty old bastard sold you to me. I was scared he'd beat you to death before he sold you." She gestured to the room on her right. "Now, I want you four to get cleaned up. There are four baths in there and some cloths. I'll come get you in about an hour."

"Thank you Mistress." Turlis replied with a cordial bow. The woman laughed and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The four went and began to wash up. The bath felt very nice and they hadn't been properly clean since they had first been captured.

"I think she's nice, right now. Maybe she won't be nearly as bad." Kakarotto told his brother and father with a sigh. "It's not wrong to hope, right?"

"No, not at all. I hope she is nicer. It can't get much worse, right?" Bardock smiled at his youngest son.

:And she doesn't sound like an egotistical bitch, does she: Turlis grinned.

:Not yet.: Kakarotto smiled. :Though she might in a few days.:

"You look -and smell- so much better clean." The lady told them when she met them out side the bathroom. "Now follow me. You two boys are like, um, footmen. What are your names anyway? I can't just call you 'boys' till I die now can I?"

"It didn't stop Sharpener." Turlis muttered. Kakarotto elbowed him in the ribs as the lady "coughed" into her handkerchief.

"I'm Kakarotto, Mistress." Kakarotto told her with a bow.

"I'm Turlis, milady." His brother added, also bowing.

"All right then. You two will just do errands and things like that. Now, you, I'm guessing you're their father since there's _no_ family resemblance whatsoever, what am I to call you?"

"I'm Bardock, milady."

"Yes, that's good. You serve me, like help me up stairs and stupid things I can't do because I told my cousin I could ride the damn horse bareback." She muttered to herself for a moment, then laughed. "Don't mind my ramblings. And the last. What's your name, little one?"

"Zarbon, Lady." He whispered shyly.

"You can help those two." She began to talk to the group again. "I suppose I bought you for company. Tried to buy his mama, but the bastard wouldn't sell her. Woulda beat his head in if I could. But I figured I ought to buy the little one. I don't want that thing to break the little mite." She rambled on.

"Can any of you cook, by chance? I would do it, but I can burn something I'm not even cooking, like salad for instance."

"I can cook, yes." Bardock admitted.

"Oh that's grand! I might make Sharpener eat my cooking, but certainly not you four." The three Saiya-Jins exchanged looks. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
> >

(A/N) Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I love y'all. It's nice to know people like my stories. Please remember that flames are welcome and people that have already reviewed are to.

Special thanks to:

kyllir (Who has reviewed for EVERY chapter and sent me Akira's name)

Rachel

Senaca

Saiyan Serpent (Who has also reviewed for every chapter)

kristy

magefire23

Silvermalamutz

Vindali

Beth

Mink

Digifan

Lauryn

Princess Dragonfly

Opal

Chloe

Lyonette

I love y'all

Lady Foeseeker


	6. Hell's Path

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Six  
Hell's Path 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and you can't sue me 'cuz I've only got a nickel.  
> >

Zarbon look around the common room, his mouth hanging open in awe. The room was _huge_! It would almost have been a lie to call it a room. There were about twenty people already in the room, and several turned to look at the woman as she entered.

"Who are they, Mrs. Williams?" One asked with a confused look on her face. She wasn't old and had dark auburn hair.

"I just bought them from Ego-bastard down the road." She answered with a smile. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Currently they are _trying_ to cook. The smoke alarm's already gone off about six times." She smiled.

"Is that all? I'm shamed. I figured it would have hit at least two dozen by now." Mrs. Williams grinned.

"It might've, but Aria ripped it off." The girl smiled.

"Is it still in one piece?" Mrs. Williams raised an eye-brow.

"Yes, actually."

"ARIA!" Mrs. Williams howled. "IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES. WHEN YOU RIP OFF THE SMOKE DECTOR, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN PIECES!"

"SORRY!" A pretty voice called back. "I'LL DO IT NEXT TIME." Bardock stopped dead in his tracks.

"She-she's not called Aria, is she?" He asked, eyes wide.

"She is, as a matter of fact. Saiya-Jin I do believe." Mrs. Williams frowned. "Why?"

"My mate was Aria." He whispered.

"Hm… ARIA! Come here! I found someone I think you'll like!" Mrs. Williams yelled.

"I told you, Stop trying to set me up with people. I have a mate his name is…" She walked into the doorway, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Bardock?" The name came out in barely a whisper.

"Aria?" Bardock nearly choked.

"Bardock!" Aria squealed and threw herself at him. "Kyria, I missed you! Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"It would have only made it worse, and you know it." He scolded.

"Did you know of this?" Aria asked Mrs. Williams.

"No, actually, I just bought them for company."

"Them?" She turned around. "Kakarotto! Turlis!" Before anyone could move, she had grabbed them in a huge hug and was trying her dead best to suffocate them.

"Can't breathe…" Turlis managed to wheeze, while Kakarotto slowly turned blue.

"Oops, sorry dears." She gave a sheepish smile. "I was just a little… ahem…overexcited there."

"I noticed." Kakarotto rubbed his sore neck.

"Now, Bardock said he can cook, though if its anything like your cooking, I'm not eating it, but I recommend you put down the spatula and back slowly away from the stove." Mrs. Williams laughed.

"Actually, believe it or not, Bardock's an excellent cook. Someone had to be, otherwise my kids would have starved. And who's the blue kid, while I'm off the subject?"

"That's Zarbon." Kakarotto replied. "That thing wouldn't sell his mother, Alanya, but Mrs. Williams said she bought him so he wouldn't be broken."

"That's a shame. Alanya's probably happy, I'd sell my kids away from _that_." Aria replied, trying to make them feel better.

"Yeah, thanks. She probably is. Hey, Tousan, is supper ready yet? I'm starved!" Kakarotto asked.

"So, what else is new?" He asked them in reply. Aria draped an arm around both her sons shoulders. Her fingers brushed metal and she looked at his neck.

"Kakarotto? What's on your neck?" She frowned.

"It's a ki collar, so we can't do anything." He shrugged. "Don't you have one?"

"No. Mrs. Williams never put one on me. None of us do. Mrs. Williams, did you know they had ki collars?"

"Goodness, what a slimy little (Censored)! That (censored)! I'm gonna kick his ass! Putting a ki collar on a couple of kids! Zarbon doesn't have one does he?"

"Yeah, he does. So does Tousan. Kassan? Why is she so mad?" Turlis asked, confused. "There just ki collars."

"Just my bloody foot!" Mrs. Williams cried, indignant. "They can kill you if their set to high! And really little kids have no endurance! Most don't even have a test collar put on them until they're seven!"

"Oh. I never knew that." Turlis shrugged. "But aren't you scared we'll kill you or something?"

"Course not honey. My 'slaves' are free in all but name, which is safer that way, I assure you, but I'm not afraid because they know they'd have to go somewhere else, and they'd be worse. Now come here. I'm getting rid of that nasty thing."

"How do you know whom are your slaves, then?"

"They wear a bracelet with my sign and their number on it." She shrugged. "Your father has one too? That's going. I won't have those things in my house! What a (censored)!"

"Not going there." Turlis stated. "I can't properly begin to describe him without cursing. There's no way I can use that kind of language around tender ears." They all glanced at Zarbon.

"SUPPER! AND IT HAS A DECENT TASTE!" Some one called from the kitchen.

"I am amazed." Mrs. Williams muttered, walking out. "We have decent tasting food."

"Hey!" Aria looked hurt. "I _told_ you Bardock was s good cook! You people _never_ listen to me!"

"That's because the last time we did that, you almost set fire to the house." Mrs. Williams replied, shaking her head. "I didn't want to do _that_ again." Aria made a face at the woman's back and followed her into the kitchen.  
> > > > > >

"I hate the house! I'd rather work in the fields!" Terra complained after making sure she was out of the Master's hearing range. Vegita and Radditz shrugged.

"At least we get to hang around Lady, though why she would marry _him_ is beyond me." Radditz answered.

"Simply because I couldn't bear the thought of making someone else put up with him when I've got him wrapped around my little finger." A woman, whose smile was in her voice, said from the doorway.

"Lady!" The trio whirled, bowing. "We didn't hear you!" Vegita added.

"I know. Scaring the hell out of people brightens my whole day." The woman grinned. The trio of Saiya-Jins rolled their eyes.

"What's today?" Terra asked. "We cleaned yesterday, and there is no way any of us are gonna let Vegita cook, so that doesn't leave many options."

"We are going into town today. I have some errands that simply cannot wait." Lady explained. "That's why I asked for you. Though I thought I said four, not three."

"Who was the last?" Radditz inquired.

"Baata, actually." She shrugged. "Do you know where he is?"

"Master drug him to the fields." Terra replied. Lady glowered.

"Pardon me for a moment. I must chew out my dear husband." She told the group, leaving.

"Chew out or murder?" Terra asked in a whisper.

"Murder, hopefully." Lady returned moments later with Baata trotting behind her. Waving her hand she told them to follow her and they left.

"I've never been to town before." Terra smiled. "It's so…um…civilized!" The lady shrugged in reply causing Vegita and Radditz to snort into their hands. Radditz regained his composure in a relatively short amount of time, but Vegita started coughing and couldn't stop for at least five minuets.

"We're here!" Baata, who was riding with the driver called. "Isn't is pretty?"

"Smashing." Vegita replied dryly, jumping down from the back of the wagon. Radditz, who secretly agreed with Vegita, smiled.

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, trying to sound excited. It was working.

"Quit trying so hard." Lady giggled. "You sound like you're going to die in the next ten seconds if you don't sound cheerful. Now walk behind me and act like slaves." With a brief shrug, the four complied.

The town, not overly large, was bustling with activity that day. The day wasn't too hot, so many had set up outdoor stalls for their goods. The four all watched with curiosity, and nearly got lost several times.

"Hey! Let me go! You thief!" A woman screamed. Vegita whirled. It was coming from an alley on his left. Telling Baata to tell Lady he would meet up with her in a moment, he sprinted off in the direction of the voice.

It was a teenage girl, no older than he. She had cerulean blue hair and blue eyes. A man had her pinned against a wall and was beating her. Bruises were already forming on her face and arms. She was trying desperately to get away, but was quite a bit smaller than the man.

"C'mon baby." He slurred, obviously drunk. "Come with me. We'll have a good time at my place."

She tried to punch him, but didn't have the leverage to hurt the thick- skulled man. "Let me go you bastard!" She snarled. Then, a little more desperately, she yelled, "Please! Someone help!"

Vegita leapt forward and took the man down with one well placed kick to the back of the head. The girl fell to her knees in relief. "Thank you, very very much." She gasped out. Vegita shrugged, uncomfortable. He wasn't really supposed to talk to free people.

"Don't you talk?" She asked. "I'm Bulma, by the way."

Bulma… Vegita almost drooled. Such a fitting name for a beautiful woman.

"Come on, say something." She prompted. "You know, like your name."

"Vegita, milady." He replied in a half-whisper. "I really shouldn't be speaking to you. I'm so sorry." He backed away.

"Why not?" She questioned, confused. "You seem nice enough."

"I'm a slave." He whispered, then turned and ran.  
> >

(A/N) Hi all you nice people! I just finished this chappie, and it was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoy! I beg you to REVIEW! And Flames are welcome. I can't make s'mores till I get some, and I really like s'mores. Yum…

Um, I thank all you WONDERFUL reviewers out there who have supported me, and I encourage you to read my two other stories: Half-breed Revolution and In an Instant. I also encourage Reviews and flames for them.

I've also had a request about a mailing list. I think I might start one, and if you want on it, send me you e-mail addresses at: Y'all!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	7. A New Life

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Seven  
A New Life

Discalimer: Still don't own. . . sigh  
> >

Bardock smiled as he slowly woke up. He had been having the best dream of being back with Aria and his children and them having a nice master. He didn't want to wake up. Something warm burrowed into his side, giving a soft sigh. His eyes snapped open. "Aria!" It wasn't a dream.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily. :Go away, Bardock. It's not time to get up yet.:

_It's not a dream!_ He thought happily. _I really do have my mate back!_

"Wakey, wakey!" A woman cried cheerfully, poking her head into the room. Aria groaned.

"It can't be time to get up!" She moaned. Bardock smiled at Mrs. Williams, leaned over and kissed his mate deeply. Her eyes snapped open.

"BARDOCK!" She half-yelled. He gave a sweet smile making them both laugh.

"Tousan! I had the best dream last night. We were back with Kassan and…" Turlis and Kakarotto slid to a stop in the doorway and looked from their father then to their mother. "Kassan!" Both yelled, throwing themselves at her.

"Woah!" She caught them, smiling the entire time. "Slow down! It wasn't a dream!" The two gave sheepish smiles and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, but we were afraid it was." Turlis told his mother with a shrug. "And we didn't want it to be."

"Yeah. And I'm glad it wasn't." Aria smiled. :If only Raddtiz were here.: She told Bardock.

:I know. I know.: He whispered back.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyheads!" Mrs. Williams yelled, laughing. "Someone's gotta cook breakfast and there is no way it's gonna be me!"

"Why doesn't she cook?" Bardock asked with a look of slight trepidation.

"Anything she 'cooks' is resurrected." Aria told her mate. "She cooked the day she bought me and we--the other slaaves and I--voted unanimously that she was forever banned from the kitchen for the rest of our lives just so we'd live longer."  
> > > > > >

Bulma Briefs wandered around the grounds of Capsule Corps. in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking about her rescuer. He was so handsome. She sighed. _I wonder how his hair stayed like that? And is it soft? Where's he from?_ She had so many unanswered questions.

It didn't matter to Bulma that he was a slave. Her family believed in slavery, but she didn't. She had been so mad when she found out it was her father that had invented the ki collars to be used on the other beings. It was a shame that not many shared her views. Her friend, Chichi did, but beyond that, no one she knew. Krillian didn't like it, but he didn't speak out against the slavers like she did.

Not that she could blame him. He lived with Kamesennin, the Turtle Hermit, and didn't know much about the outside world. Muten Roshi hadn't even know about slavery until she had wound up on his island, half-drowned and told him. Even then he wouldn't have believed her, except one of her slaves, Lunch, a pretty girl with a double personality, had appeared sometime later.

Bulma had allowed Lunch to remain of the island, telling her parents she'd drowned at sea, and found out later that Lunch had a husband called Tien, who was a triclops. Without questions, she repeated the act and the two now lived quite happily on the island.

_It's not fair._ Bulma thought as she walked slowly down the hallway. _I have so much, and everything he had was taken from him. And I love him. A slave._

She continued down the hallway, fighting back her tears. There was no one that could possibly understand this problem and even the world's smartest girl couldn't figure it out.  
> >

Vegita sat in the dark hut, seeing and not seeing at the same time. That girl, she was so beautiful. Her name suited her perfectly. _And I'm not supposed to love her. All because I'm a slave. It wasn't even my fault! Damn these ki collars and damn whoever made them!_

The prince of the Saiya-Jins might have even cried if he could, but he had no tears to shed. They had been beaten out of him in captivity. In truth, Saiya-Jins were like wild creatures. They didn't do well in prisons. That's why the dungeons in the place were so rarely used, and even then only for major crimes.

One might even have described the Saiya-Jin race as gypsies. Powerful gypsies, but gypsies nonetheless. With a sigh, Vegita dropped his head into his hands. The dark room seemed to grow darker and the memories of his home came back in full force. The good, the bad, and the tedious. And he missed it all.

The only thing worse than missing it was knowing there was nothing he could do to get it back. No one would ever give him his freedom, which did happen on occasion, and even if he did gain his freedom he'd have an impossibly hard life anyway.

Groaning, he tried to get up, but the movement only brought more agony to his torn open back. He'd been whipped the day before for a crime he did not commit and forced into solitude until further notice. He hated solitude even more than walls. At least some walls were breakable. That and they had turned his ki dampening collar up to high. It was making him very weak. All the energy he could spare was going into healing his back and the high setting was making it agonizingly slow. He could barely move.

To top it all off, it was his sixteenth birthday. What a way to spend it.  
> > > > > >

Kakarotto stood by the stove eagerly awaiting breakfast. He was so hungry he could eat a mizutu, which is a large elephant like creature found only on Vegita-sei. "Hurry UP, Tousan! I'm starved!" He whined, "And so is Turlis." He added as an after thought.

"Kakarotto!" Bardock whined in the same fashion, "You're always starved!"

"Now, Bardock, you should know that if you want to make him miserable you ought to wave some of it under his nose right before you 'taste' it." Mrs. Williams smirked. "Actually, on second thought, I'll do that!"

"Kakarotto, yum…" Bardock teased. Kakarotto groaned.

"That's _my_ job you baka!" Mrs. Williams smacked his shoulder playfully. The fun stopped.

"I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to. I won't do it again!" Bardock look almost frantic. "Really! I'm sorry!"

"Woah! Calm down! I'm teasing, it's no big thing." She frowned, then asked herself, "What on earth did they do to you?"

The relief on Bardock's face was unmistakable. But there was no more said about the remark.

Breakfast was over and the dishes were done when Mrs. Williams told the children to go outside and play for awhile. She also kicked Bardock and Aria out of the kitchen and told them to go spend some time together. They had been apart far to long. The two had immediately agreed.

"So, Bardock, what happened to you three while you were away from me? You all are so nervous. Nothing at all like you were." Aria told him, curling up in his arms.

"The master liked the whip. He also knew the way to get to me was through my children and visa versa. So, when something happened, well, one of us got beaten and it usually wasn't the one that did anything."

"But why were you so nervous this morning? You know Mrs. Williams wouldn't do that."

"No, but when you've been beaten for four years, well, you tend to change. I was so afraid she'd hurt Kakarotto and Turlis, you have no idea what it's like…" He trailed off and turned his face away. "I was so scared. They already have so many scars and so many of them have been my fault…"

He trailed off into silence, lost once again in memories. For the first time since he arrived on the planet, the powerful warrior dissolved into tears. :It's okay, lover, it won't happen here.: Aria whispered.

:I know, but it's so painful.: He continued to cry.

:Show me, Bardock. Maybe I can help with the pain.: She held him closer, trying to comfort him, trying to tell him he was no longer alone. That she was by his side and everything would be all right.

:I will show you.: He agreed. :Everything.: And so it Began.

_FLASHBACK_

"Who did this? Who? This is a sloppy job! None of you will leave until the culprit comes forward!" The master yelled.

Trembling Kakarotto raised his hand. "I did, sir. It's my fault." He said in a tiny voice. The eleven year old gulped.

"You will fix this, and then you will be punished." The master snarled.

_Kakarotto!_ Bardock mind-screamed. _No. He doesn't have to._ Making up his mind, Bardock stepped forward. "It was as much my fault as my son's." He intoned softly. The master growled.

He unbuckled the whip and struck out, lashing it across Kakarotto's back. "Here is you punishment, then." He continued to flail Kakarotto until the boy's back was in shreds.

"KAKAROTTO!" Bardock screamed, flinging himself forward to protect his youngest son. Turlis screamed and dropped to his knees as a wave of pain washed over him. The master gave a cruel laugh and stopped. A bleeding Bardock lifted his half dead son and tried to stand only to fall to his knees again. He moaned in pain.

"There is you punishment." The master laughed. "Now clean up this mess."

An extremely worried Alanya and Turlis raced forward. "Bardock? Kakarotto?"

"He said he couldn't move." Turlis told the adults in fear. "He said his leg is broken and he feels like he's been set on fire."

"Hello! A little help would be nice!" Alanya yelled to the slaves. Most backed away, afraid that the Master would whip them too.

"Get them to the hut. I'll fix this mess. Master can't tell the difference between the two of us. He'll think I'm Kakarotto." Turlis assured the woman. She nodded and half-dragged half-carried Bardock and Kakarotto back to their hut.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, Bardock." Aria held him closer. Tears still ran down his face. "It won't happen here. I swear. The only time Mrs. Williams has touched a whip was to get it off her property."

The warrior turned slave nodded. "But it's just so frightening, being helpless when you sons are dying, or calling out to you. I- It's- I can't even begin to explain. It even gives me nightmares. Alanya woke me up several time when I started to thrash in my sleep so I wouldn't wake the kids and make them worry."

"Who was Alanya, anyway?" Aria asked.

"Zarbon's mother. When her mate was sold, I promised to take care of the two of them as long as I was there." He explained. "They helped us when we first got there."

"What was his father's name?" Aria questioned.

"Riul. He was sold to someone in the south. I'm not sure who. I think his name might have been Zeke, or something like that."

"Hn." She merely mumbled. "You look tired. Get some rest." Aria told him softly.

For the first time in nearly two years, Bardock's sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares.  
> >

(A/N) Another chapter for you! How do you like that? I think this is the most popular story I've written, so far, but I've started another one -; I don't believe it. I'm trying my hand at an Harry Potter DBZ crossover. The main character is Gohan, if you like him. He's one of my fav. Characters. But don't worry. This story is my baby. It's not going to be discontinued. I've got too many plans for it.

Anywho, I think this was one of the hardest chappies I've had to write. I wasn't too sure how to bring everything together. You'll now be seeing more of Bulma, cuz she's here for a reason.

I should be able to write a lot this week since I'm on spring break, so I'm going to try to update all my stories twice, if I can. I don't type that fast and sometimes writes block takes charge of my brain.

Well, I'll get the next chappie out as soon as I can.

Until then, Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	8. The Newest Master

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Eight  
The Newest Master 

Disclaimer: This story is eight chapters long now. If you've read the previous chapters, I'm assuming you know the drill. Just in case, I don't own. Course, now you won't understand the story.  
> >

Vegita was lying on a cot in the dark and silent solitude prison when the door to the room swung open. "Get up." A rough voice ordered, followed closely by a whip crack. Vegita had his hands over his eyes to block out the painfully bright light. Groaning he managed to get to his feet and nearly collapsed. Hands reached out and grabbed him before he fell.

"Vegita?" Someone hissed. "Are you alive?"

Vegita slowly lowered his hands and opened his eyes. Radditz was helping him walk along the grounds. "Barely." He grunted.

"Good. We've been sold, us two. Terra hasn't, she's staying here." Radditz explained.

"Well, anything has to be better than here." Vegita groaned, leaning heavily on Radditz. His leg felt broken and he was still very weak. His ki collar was still turned up to high.

"I've heard it's worse. For the most part." Radditz continued down the path.

"Great." Vegita said sarcastically. "That's just perfect." Radditz only sighed.

"Hurry up! Get them on the rig!" Someone yelled. "I haven't got all day!" The two Saiya-Jins walked as fast as they could with Vegita in the state he was.

"You should go ahead of me." Vegita whispered to Radditz. "They're going to beat you if you don't."

"They'll beat me anyway." Radditz shook his head. "And you'd collapse. I'm not going to let them kill you. My King."

"King of what?" Vegita asked bitterly. "All I was king of is gone. I'm no King."

"Maybe you don't have a crown, or a throne, but you are the king of us." Radditz told him proudly. "And you know we'll serve you unto death."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. If we ever get out of here, I'll promote you."

"Grand. If we ever get out of here, I want a really good position. Let's go." They hobbled to the truck. Now the problem of how to get on the thing presented itself. Radditz frowned. He finally had to throw Vegita onto the truck before climbing on himself.

"That rather hurt." Vegita scowled, trying to sit up. Radditz murmured an apology and shrugged. There had been nothing else he could do. Before anything more could be said, the truck left.

"Stand back! New slaves incoming!" A man yelled from the platform. Bulma stood back and watched them begin unloading. Three men, a woman, another man, and then she saw him. One of the last two slaves to get off the truck. A tall black haired slave was helping him.

_It's him! The one who saved me!_ Bulma gasped. Her jaw dropped. He was almost being carried and even from there she could see the whip cuts crisscrossing his back. The taller man jumped down from the truck and he sucked in a sharp breath to prevent himself from crying out. _Vegita,_ She thought to herself, _what did they do to you?_

"Ow." It was whispered, but the pain in his voice was easy to hear. Only Radditz heard it. Vegita gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out again. It hurt so bad. Every jar of the truck ripped at the half- healed wounds that had not been properly treated. They were already going to get infected. That alone might kill him now that he didn't have the energy to fight off infection.

"Sorry Vegita." Radditz whispered. "But there's nothing I can do."

"I know. Is there something I can bite? I'm going to break my teeth pretty soon." He replied to the other Saiya-Jin. Radditz shook his head no. "Damn." He grunted, surpressing another groan of pain as the truck lurched.

"Sorry." Radditz said. Vegita waved the apology away and braced himself for more pain.

When they got to the house, Radditz had to help him off the truck. "I've got to jump to get down." Radditz pointed out with a grimace. With Vegita's back, he was not going to have fun. Vegita groaned. They jumped out of the truck. When the two landed, Vegita almost screamed. He immediately let his breath out in a fairly loud hiss of pain.

"Now this is fun." He grumbled to Radditz under his breath. The other Saiya-Jin warrior merely snorted.

"Line up!" The man barked. The slaves got into a ragged line, uncertain of how to continue, with the exception of Vegita and Radditz who were the only Saiya-Jins in the group. They immediately snapped to attention as best they could with Radditz supporting most of Vegita's weight.

A man with short lavender hair stepped out of the building to inspect them. He was, obviously, their new master. He frowned when he reached Vegita. "Why did you buy this piece of junk? Get rid of him!" He snapped.

"Father! Don't! I'll take him! He can be my personal slave." Bulma yelled, running forward. Vegita's eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Now, Bulma, surely you can see how useless he is! He can barely stand!" Her father protested.

"But he's hurt! After he heals he'll be very strong! I'm sure he'll be useful then!" She snapped.

"Oh, fine! I don't care." He growled at her.

"Great!" She gave an enthusiastic smile. She then turned to Raddtiz. "Follow me, please."

"Hey!" Her father protested. "That one's still mine!"

"I'm only borrowing him for a minute. You don't want me to get all bloody do you?" She argued. Bulma knew quite well that Vegita couldn't walk and there was no way she could carry him. So, she used the best excuse she could think of.

Her father threw up his hands and sighed. "Fine! I don't care! He goes to the house anyway." He yelled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Bulma smiled. Her father scowled and mumbled something unintelligible to himself.

"You two do know how lucky you are, right?" Bulma asked. Radditz shook his head. Vegita had finally collapsed, unable to bear the pain, so Radditz was now carrying him. Currently the hapless Saiya-Jin was unconscience, which was very fortunate for the other two.

Radditz wasn't walking next to Bulma, but behind to show he was of lower rank. The blue haired woman turned. "So, what did you do on your home planet?"

"I was a third class warrior and my buddy here was the Prince. He's the king now, though." Radditz replied softly.

"What happened to the king?"

"He killed the head over seer at the last plantation we were at. Wonderful performance but it was rather bloody." He grinned at the memory.

"How did he kill the overseer?"

"Ripped out his throat." His tone was so indifferent that Bulma did a double take towards the man.

"You say it like it's nothing." She pointed out.

"I'm Saiya-Jin." Was his only reply.  
> >

Kakarotto wandered around the house aimlessly with his brother. There was nothing they could do because they still weren't entirely sure of the rules yet and they didn't want to get in trouble. They rounded a corner and immediately ran into Mrs. Williams, knocking the poor woman's chair over and sending her tumbling.

"Yeouch!" She cried, rubbing her head. "That was rather painful."

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We didn't mean-! We won't do it again! Please, don't hurt Tousan! We're sorry!" They half-yelled, helping her back into her wheelchair.

"Woah! Who said anything about hurting anyone?" The woman protested, holding up her hands.

"That's what Master Sharpener did when we did something bad." Turlis explained, stepping protectively in front of Kakarotto.

"Well, not here." She replied firmly. "No one's going to get hurt, especially not by me!"

"Sorry!" Turlis whispered.

"Don't apologize, dear, you didn't do anything. Accidents happen. That's part of being a kid." She held out her hands. "Now, who wants a ride? You'll have to help me in and out of this stupid thing, but…"

The two fifteen year old looked at each other. "Actually, Mrs. Williams, how would you like to go flying with us?"

"Flying? I don't have a plane…" She raised an eyebrow. "What did you neglect to tell me?"

The duo floated into the air a little ways and smiled. "So, you wanna go flying?"

"You bet, kiddos!" She grinned. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

The two Saiya-Jins laughed and Kakarotto lifted the crippled woman out of her wheelchair with ease. The woman gave a small smile, hinting to a thought that the twins knew they didn't want to know. Her grin grew even wider as Turlis launched out the window followed closely be Kakarotto.

The trio floated up as high s they dared for Mrs. Williams to still have enough oxygen to breath and so they would not be seen. Fluffy white clouds dotted the blue sky, while the warm sun smiled down at them. It was the best time the two had in a very, very long time.

"This is GREAT!" Mrs. Williams laughed in delight. "We'll have to do this again! It's just so fun!"

"Yeah. I always liked flying, but I guess we took it for granted when we were captured. The thing I most regretted was getting my wings clipped." Kakarotto admitted with a sigh.

"I would feel the same way." Mrs. Williams told him firmly. "In fact, that's what I thought when the doctors told me I would be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of my life, about forty years ago."

"How old were you?" Turlis turned to look at her, reaching down to skim the top of a cloud with one hand.

"I was about twenty-two." She sighed. "That almost killed me, but my husband, Kami rest his soul, told me that he still loved me and helped me get my life back together. He died about five years ago. That's when I started to buy slaves, giving them a second chance when every one else probably would have mistreated or killed them."

"Wow. So, you did all this for that?" Turlis smiled. "I'm really glad."

"You know, someone once told me that no matter how hard I tried, I could never save them all. Could never make a difference. The mistreated slaves, I mean, but I told him that every one I bought, I made a difference to. I guess that no one ever looks at it like that, but that's what kept me sane after my husband died."

"But why do you do it?" Kakarotto said, frowning. "What do you gain?"

"I get to see kids like you smile. That's all I ever needed in payment." She smiled again as the two Saiya-Jins blushed.

"Do you think we could ever gain our freedom?" Turlis asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know. Is that what you all want?" She touched his hand. "Life would be hard if you had you freedom."

"Yes, but we are Saiya-Jins, and Saiya-Jins don't do well in stone walls." Turlis shrugged.

"Hm." Was her only reply as they sped back towards the house.  
> > > > > >

"I guess we're even now." Vegita croaked out to Bulma as she bent over his prone form.

"I don't know about even." The woman shook her head. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I think. Why?"

"For the record. And what do you mean you think?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Earth years and Vegita-sei years are different. Not by much, I admit, but Vegita-Sei has eight days in a week." The fallen King tried to sit up only to fall back, gasping. "Shit. My ribs are busted. I didn't know they were _that_ bad. The ride over here must have made them worse."

"What did they DO to you?" The blue haired genius sighed.

"Whipped me and turned my ki collar up higher than the tallest mountain on this damn planet. What the hell does it look like?" He snapped. Then he winced, waiting for the hit. When it didn't come he risked a glance at the woman.

"What? They messed with the ki collar? Let me see it!" She demanded. The settings knob was in the back so the Saiya-Jin King groaned and tried to roll over. It wasn't going to happen.

"Well? Turn over." She said, rather irritated.

"I can't." He whispered.

"What?" She hadn't heard him.

"I can't!" He told her more loudly. The winced again as she raised her hand--only to rub her temples.

"Don't worry about it." She groaned, then helped him to sit up so she could reach the knob. She almost dropped the King when she saw it. "Holy hell." She gasped. It was turned up so high that she was amazed he wasn't dead.

With out thinking she twisted the knob. Vegita gave a cry of pain as she hit the highest point and the collar ripped into his neck. "Sorry! Sorry!" She cried, carefully laying him back down. He only sighed in relief. His wounds were already healing and his body was killing the infection.

"Thank you." The fallen King managed to sit up this time. His ribs still hurt, but they would be healed in no time now.

"Well, I can't take it off, but I can leave it on the highest setting it will allow. A shame you can't adjust these yourself, but there's not much I can do about that. But I will tell you that if you kill anyone, you'll be gone- and probably dead- before you can blink."

"Wonderful." He mumbled. "That's just _peachy_." Bulma smiled, shaking her head. Gently she pushed him back down. He gave a sudden cry--he was still incredibly weak--as he hit the table and blacked out.

Bulma looked at his inert form and sighed. The fallen King thrashed slightly despite being unconscience. Without thinking she gently ran her fingers lightly over his face. He gave a cry as they went over the faint scar running from his temple to his ear and tears filled her eyes.

"What ever happened before, Vegita, will not happen now. I will protect you from the horrors that you cannot prevent. This I swear." With that, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Slowly she stood and slipped from the room. She paused at the doorway, turning back just long enough to whisper, "This I swear."  
> >

(A/N) All done! Smile! So, um, I hope you liked, and please review! Flames are welcome, and Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks! REVIEW! And thanks to those who have already reviewed. In fact, I like it so much, review again!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	9. Hope's Light

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Nine  
Hope's Light 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Vegita's been mocking me about that for the past three weeks.

Vegita: That's right!

Go away or I'll tell Bulma on you! And Chichi loaned me the Frying Pan of Doom! Mwahahahaha!

Vegita: Eep! (runs away.)

That's better.  
> >

Vegita was forced to remain in bed for almost two weeks. The first week and a half he was unconscience and constantly cover in cold sweat and plagued by unending nightmares. He was unable to work and although his physical wounds were healed, his mental wounds were not. Bulma stayed by his side as long as she could without arousing her father's suspicion.

_"C'mon, Otousama!" A little three year old Vegita cried. "You can't catch me!"_

_"Want to bet?" His father cried, laughing, as he reached out to mock grab his son. Vegita giggled and dodged his father's grasp, grinning._

_"Missed me! Told ya you couldn't catch me!" Vegita giggled again._

_"Oh, you're too fast, son! What am I going to do?" His father laughed. The two chased each other around the training room in an absurd game of tag. Someone slammed a door somewhere in the palace and the bangs of the door suddenly turned into gun shots ringing through the air. A leather collar appeared on the King's neck and Vegita was suddenly eleven again, watching as his father keeled over his eyes misting over with the blankness only death can bring._

_Through it all his little voice rang out, "Otousma!"_

"O...tou...sama…" Vegita moaned in his sleep. "No…Please…" He tossed and turned, reliving the horrors of his past in dreams that he could not be woken from.

"Oh, Vegita…" Bulma sighed, taking his hand. "I wish I could protect you from the ghosts in your dreams."

Vegita's brow creased as he cried out, remembering some beating long since past and, a few times, contorted into a soft smile. The smile disappeared quickly into a pained expression leaving the Blue eyed girl to wonder if it had ever really been.

_Vegita, now ten raced around the throne room, laughing in happiness. His father was coming home today! He had been out examining there new launch pad for their first faster-than-light ship. It could go ANYWHERE! The boy couldn't wait to find out what was going on!_

_"Otousama! What'd ya learn? Is the site done? Can I see it? Please?" His youthful face was filled with eager curiosity._

_"Woah, calm down, brat!" The king's voice was warm despite his harsh words. "You have studies to do! Now go bother Bardock down in the lads. I have some paperwork that must be done and THEN we'll talk, okay?"_

_"Yeah! Tell me EVERYTHING!"_

_"I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_The little Saiya-Jin prince ran off in happiness, racing through the palace when the boy aged back to eleven. He could hear screams in the distance and running footsteps._

_"Vegita! Get out of here!" It was Bardock, running down the hall. "You're father's in the west wing, waiting for you! Go, Go, GO!" He continued his flight down the hall._

_Vegita began to run toward the west wing, trying to find his father. A deep voice called to him and his father's familiar scent filled his nose as the man lifted his son off the ground. "We have to get out of here."_

_"Wait! Where's Okasama?" The boy turned toward his father. "We can't leave her!"_

_"I'm right here, now come on!" A Saiya-Jin woman raced up tot he group. Malicious laughter filled their ears. Humans had found them!_

_"Get Vegita out of here!" The king yelled._

_"Going somewhere?" The leader laughed. He fired his Ki-blocker at them, rendering them helpless. With cruel laughter, Ki-collars were snapped around their necks and the leader roughly woke the young prince's parents._

_"See what happens to those who resist!" The man laughed. He leaned down, groping his mother._

"OKASAMA!"

Vegita snapped awake, drenched in sweat and filled with fear. He was trembling with rage, fear, and cold. His normally healthy olive skin was deathly white. Something warm was resting next to him. A small, blue haired female. Bulma.

"Vegita?" She asked, waking from her brief nap. She reached out to touched him and the fallen king jerked away from her hands, trembling. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly, still reaching towards him.

Vegita whimpered in reply, backing into a wall. There was no where else to go. Without any thought for her own safety, Bulma reached out and held him in a gentle hug. The warriors muscles tensed at her light touch and he tried to get away.

"Stop." She said softly. "You were having a nightmare. It's gone and it's going to be all right."

"Not… Gone…" He managed to croak out, trying not to cry. "Ghosts…" He couldn't remember the correct word. She gave him a confused look before shoving him gently back down.

"You need rest. Go to sleep." Her words didn't chase away his dreams.

_Vegita, now eleven again, was curled in a ball on the slave ship watching his father look at him with cold, dead eyes. Now that he was older, Vegita recognized the look. The reason his mother wasn't on the auction block, the reason his father had given so little thought to his own life. He knew that his mother was dead. But then, it had been like his father thought it was all his fault._

_He wished that really WAS the reason. The memory shifted. The closed washroom…_

_The king pulled Chibi Vegita to the side. "Here, take this, my son." He said, in a whisper, pulling the royal pendent form his neck. On one side was a flower shape, on the other was the symbol of the royal house of Vegita-Sei. "I won't live long here, as a slave, but you have not had a chance to know of much else. I know you'll live. I really am proud of you, my son. I love you, Vegita."_

_"Otousama?" Vegita looked at his father, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see." The king replied, slipping the pendent around the boy's neck. "You'll see." Without looking back, he walked away._

_"Otousama?"_

_Gun shots, blood, his father's limp body, eyes glazed with death…_

"OTOUSAMA!"  
> > > > > >

"Well, I've been doing some research." Mrs. Williams said, looking at Bardock and his family, as well as Zarbon who'd pretty much been adopted.

"About what?" Aria asked with growing curiosity.

"Your freedom." The woman sighed. "Here's the deal. Aria and Bardock I can set free, but you kids have to be over twenty-one. I don't know what you want me to do…"

Every one looked at each other, then back at Mrs. Williams. Bardock shook his head. "I will not go free without my children."

"I didn't say you would have to. Here's the thing. If I let you go, I can name you heir to my estate and give your children to you, simply by law. When they become twenty-one years of age, you can free them."

"I don't know…" Bardock frowned. "Are you SURE you can do that?"

"Yup! Law says any _free_ being may hold and aquire property. If anyone argues, I can tell them right where it's written. So, how about it?" She grinned at the shell-shocked adults.

"I honestly don't know…" Bardock gaped. "May we think on it?"

"Offer'll always be there." She replied, quite happily. The Saiya-Jins simply stared.  
> > > > > >

It was with some misgivings that Bulma allowed Vegita out of bed the next day. He was pretty well healed, but the female still had her doubts. At the Saiya-Jin king's insistence, she even started him on his duties, warning him first that if he hurt himself she was going to hurt him for over-taxing himself. The fallen king smirked and let out a full laugh before brushing off the warning. He'd do whatever he pleased and they both knew it.

"If you hurt yourself, I'll turn that collar back up and leave it!" She finally snapped in exasperation. The threat caused him to stop laughing.

"I will do nothing without permission." He agreed, bowing his head in submission. Bulma sighed and nodded.

"Of course." She agreed. "Follow me."

"One thing, milady…"

"Don't call me milady, and what?"

"I cannot cook, mila- um, Mistress." Vegita said walking softly down the hall behind her as was custom.

"All right." She nodded and no more was said.  
> > > > > >

"I think we should do it." Kakarotto told his parents softly as they discussed Mrs. Williams offer.

"I don't want to _own_ my children!" Aria cried. "It's just wrong!"

"If we own them it means someone else does not." Bardock reminded his mate. "No one could take what little childhood they have left. No one would beat them. Mrs. Williams will not be around forever. If what she said about humans is correct, she will only live about twenty more years. Then what? We won't stay here."

"We already can't." Turlis sighed. "I'm restless. I cannot remain a slave here. I cannot!"

"We will accept. Then we do something about you, all right, Turlis?" Bardock asked.

:Bardock: Aria yelled. :You can't _do_ this! I can't own my children!_ I can't_:

:Aria, listen to me, right now! I will not risk being separated from our children again! I will NOT! It was bad enough to lose you, but everyday I lived in constant fear I would lose them. I can't take that! Please, Aria, whatever reason you had, _please_ don't make me do that.: He begged, ready to fall to his knees.

:But…: She started. And he did. The proud Saiya-Jin warrior actually fell to his knees and begged his mate.

:Please, Aria. Don't make me suffer anymore:

The Saiya-Jin female looked at him in shock. :Get up! Don't beg to me! We'll do it! We'll do it:

"Mrs. Williams?" Bardock looked at the woman. "We accept your offer."  
> >

(A/N) All right, that's REALLY sappy, I know, but it doesn't end there. I'm not going to make it that easy. Sorry. As much as I love the group, I still have the rest of my plot. So, don't be disappointed. I've got plenty more to do.

Please Review. They're very encouraging and flames are always welcome. They are used in s'mores. And my spell check doesn't know what a S'more is. Can you believe it? Did Bill Gates never go on a camping trip or to a bonfire or something?

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	10. Hatred and Other Things

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Ten  
Hatred and Other Things 

Disclaimer: I don't own. So there.

Vegita: Ha! I'm still mocking you!

:gives triumphant grin and pulls out…: Ha! I've still got the Frying Pan of Doom!

Vegita: gulps and runs away SAVE ME!

:Smiles proudly: NOW I'm done. Enjoy!  
> >

It was fairly early when Kakarotto woke up to the sound of Mrs. Williams singing. It felt so good to be _free_! He wiggled happily, stretching in several warm-up katas he had not had time to do in years. His father owned him and that made him _free_!

Turlis was having the same thoughts as his twin, but neither were speaking to the other at the moment so they were unaware of the fact. Turlis woke up several hours after his brother and immediately went out for a morning fly. He hadn't been flying by himself for ages and now that his wings weren't clipped, it felt even nicer. Or, it would have if he wasn't dreading what his father would tell him when he got back.

"I have enrolled you two in school!" Bardock gave a proud smile. "You know enough to start only a year below your true 'grade level' as they call it here, so you should be caught up in no time!" The former Saiya-Jin warrior was immensely proud of his sons. They would get a chance he had never dreamed they could. He hoped they were as happy as he.

"You WHAT?" Turlis choked out. "Tousan!

"We're going WHERE?" Kakarotto gaped, thinking his father had gone mad. "But, don't the humans not allow that?"

"The law says it's perfectly legal and I think it'll be a good experience for you two." Bardock replied firmly. It had only been a week since the papers had gone through and the two adult Saiya-Jins had been freed.

"If you say so." Kakarotto told him, still somewhat skeptical. He wasn't about to tell his father that, though.

The brothers found themselves starting high school the next week. While the duo should have been sophomores, they had to start as freshmen. It was a brand-new year, only a week in beginning, so hopefully they could stay unrecognized as former slaves. Nervously Kakarotto rubbed at the whip mark that ran along his arm. A constant reminder of the furious beating he had received when he was first bought. He hoped no one would notice. It would be hard enough to fit in already.

Turlis had a different first hour teacher than his brother and so they split up at the doors. The only thing that kept them partly sane was the knowledge that they had several class and lunch together.

Hesitantly Kakarotto raised his hand and gently knocked on the door to his first hour class. He heard the teacher announce that they had a new student to the class inside and walk to the door. The man, in his upper fifties with graying hair was beginning to bald. His sharp brown eyes watched the teen Saiya-Jin with relative disinterest and with a frown, he gestured Kakarotto into the room.

"This is our new student, Kakarotto Son. Tell us about yourself, boy." The teacher barked with a scowl.

"Hi! Um, my name is Kakarotto, as he said, and, um, I like to do martial arts and read, on occasion. I also like to paint when I can." He smiled shyly at the class who began to snicker at the boy. With a slight frown he added, "And I_ don't_ like being laughed at." The class clamped their mouths shut in surprise. No one had ever said _that_ before.

"Go take you seat, over there. By Sharpener the fifth." The teacher snapped. Kakarotto bared his teeth and barely surpressed a growl of rage. The boy was definitely the son of his first master and he was every bit as arrogant. The blonde teen didn't seem to notice Kakarotto's murderous look at him and went back to primping and admiring himself in the mirror he carried in his pocket.

I haven't even been here an hour and I already hate it. Kakarotto thought with a growl. Sharpner's eyes flicked towards him and he did a double take at the Saiya-Jin teen.

_That looks like a slave we used to own!_ He frowned. He had never spent much time with any slaves besides his own which was why he didn't recognize him right off, but now that he looked, he was absolutely positive of it.

It was math class and so the teacher had assigned them book work for the other half hour of the class. Unfortunately, when Kakarotto was deep in thought, he would rub the scar on his arm. That proved Sharpner's theory. The human boy smirked. He would have the ex-slave kicked out in no time.

It was fortunate the bell rang then for the end of class.

Second hour was Science class, third was English, and fourth hour was Universal language. Kakarotto was already excellent at that language, he'd been speaking it since he was born, and fifth hour was lunch and art, another subject he excelled in. Sixth hour was history class, and last came his band class.

He had never used an instrument before, but the teacher put him on the tuba and the other low brass accepted him with no questions and helped him plenty. They were especially happy to have someone else with them. Kakarotto found many friends in the band, just like anyone would with activities like that, and he was pretty happy with it.

Art was another matter altogether, though. His teacher wanted him to paint _her_ way and Kakarotto wanted to paint his. They didn't get along very well, needless to say. It didn't matter, though. He still enjoyed the class and the teacher liked him well enough so it would all be all right. At least until the debates came along.

A month had passed relatively well, there were no mishaps and no accidental slip-ups, a fact for which Kakarotto was grateful. There were also new friends and even some enemies. That he was not grateful for. Turlis fit in with no mishaps as well, so, at the moment, things were going better than anyone could have hoped.

At least until they got to the topic of the slave wars in history class.

It was nothing against his teacher, in fact, Kakarotto rather liked his teacher. He made the class as interesting as he could and while it wasn't the bloody and exciting history of Vegita-Sei, it was still pretty fascinating. The only problem was that his history teacher lead debates in class. And when you start talking about the history of slavery in front of one who suffered from it's injustices, well, it's not so great. And that's exactly what happened.

"The slave wars started almost two hundred years ago, on July fourteenth. That first battle was the bloodiest of them all, excluding, perhaps, the Saiya-Jin wars. The first race captured were the Noritz-Jins." The teacher gave several more dates and a few more battles with other races, including some in the Saiya-Jin wars, to which Kakarotto added the dates in Saiya-Go, and then the teacher started the debate Kakarotto had been dreading ever since he learned of it.

"So, class, what do you all think of slavery? Do you think it's right?"

"I do! I mean, slaves are stupid and they can't even think for themselves!" A girl with mousy brown hair called.

"Yeah, and what would they do if we didn't interfere? They'd all be savages!" A boy agreed.

"That's not true!" Kakarotto interjected. "Some had very interesting cultures that no one even bother to learn about!"

"Like who?" One asked with a smirk.

"One race believed that animals could be guides in whatever they were doing. Something like spirit animals, but the people weren't limited to just one animal. It's pretty cool." He was referring to Zarbon's race.

"Really? Sounds like a dumb tradition to me." One student mocked. Kakarotto frowned.

"And besides, the slaves have it better here! The Saiya-Jins were killed for making mistakes. Nothing happens to them here." Amanda, a red head told them.

"Do you know why? There's always a reason." Kakarotto broke in.

It was Sharpner who spoke next. "I don't, so why don't you tell us, slave."

The class gasped and Kakarotto stiffened as though slapped. "Shapner! Don't say things like that!" The teacher snapped in shock, face pale.

"Iie." Kakarotto broke in, speaking in his native language for a moment and holding his head high. "I am not ashamed of the truth."

"WHAT?" The class demanded as one.

"I was a slave. My father bought me after the lady gave him and my mother their freedom. I am free because of that." Kakarotto scowled. "I am a Saiya-Jin. The last race to be caught. And the battle for our freedom was glorious. Even if we lost. It is true that we could die for mistakes. But we had our reasons, just as you had your own reasons to beat the slaves you own. Our reasons were that often, in battle, mistakes were life or death. Superiors were the law and the king above them all. Our culture was different than your's, yes, but it was the same in many aspects. We have laws, just as you do. And in some places, our culture is more refined. We don't beat our mates. I believe you call them wives. Instead we are bound in heart, mind, and soul. We can talk to them telepathically. It is different then here. Mates are bound for life. Death is the only thing that can break the bond. And then, we came here."

"It isn't _that_ bad, is it?" The mousy haired girl asked.

"We are ripped from our families. Bound mates are sold to other people. Some will never see each other again. My parents were very lucky. I have not seen my older brother since I was sold on this planet. I don't even know if he's still alive. They beat some of us to the point of permanent injury or death. What are your specifications for 'bad'?" He snarled.

"What do you mean? No one beat you." The teens couldn't believe it. They had never seen their parents do such a thing, but they would when they got older. When they were shown how to "manage" their own slaves.

"I have the scars to prove it." He looked at them with haunted eyes. "My brother, my twin, he was beaten on the ship here. We thought he was going to die. I was beaten on the auctioneer's platform. All three of us that were sold together, my dad, twin brother, and I, were beaten at our first home. I nearly died from it. My mother was lucky. She got a nice owner who later freed her. My other brother? I don't know anything about him. I don't know where he is, what he's doing, I don't even know if he's _alive_!" He spoke with a fiery conviction that left little room for doubt.

"Will you prove you have the scars?" A girl asked hesitantly. The entire class looked to the teacher for the okay. They wanted him to prove what he was. What had happened.

The teacher looked from Kakarotto to the class and then back at the once enslaved Saiya-Jin. "It is Kakarotto's decision." The teacher finally told them. "If he wants to show you, I will allow it."

Kakarotto looked at the class. He knew, in his heart, that if he didn't do it they would never believe him. But the scars were more than just physical. They were also mental. Unless he found hidden strength for the coming days, he knew he shouldn't do it. Hesitently the Saiya-Jin teen walked to the front of the room. With one deft movement he turned around and shed his shirt, exposing his back to the class. Red and white welt- like scars crisscrossed his back with smaller red and white scars mingling with them. The number that had once identified him as a slave was roughly crossed out with the seal of the international slave department next to it. The still legible number was 652860143851A. He drew a deep breath and turned back around also showing the scars marring his chest and shoulders. With a sigh he replaced his shirt and looked at the class.

"I had my humanity taken from me. None of us were even worth a name. Just a number. That's all I was to them. A number. And even the number had a reason. The first number identifies the planet. The next ten is the number of slave I am. The one states I am male and the A tells everyone I have a twin." He held back his tears and continued. "I wasn't even an animal to them. At least animals have names."

The class gave no reply. There was nothing to say.  
> >

(A/N) Sorry I cut Vegita out of this part, I really am, but I wanted to post because it's been so long since I have, and this is a really long chapter already. I hope you didn't find it too boring, but I tried not to bore you with unimportant things. I'm expanding on the other cultures now, and that will probably play a big role later. Next chapter is Vegita, I swear. And I figured it was pretty fair for Vegita to be cut out because the last chapter was mostly him.

So, review and tell me what you think and flames are always welcome, though if you send them now you'll probably look kinda dumb because you've already read nine other chapters to a fic you didn't like.

R/R, sil vous-plait! (please)

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	11. Slave Labor

Lost in the Darkness  
Part 11  
Slave Labor 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Vegita: See! She said it! Now leave her alone!

You only said that cuz Gohan AND Goku are here AND I have the frying pan of Doom!

Vegita: So? I said it didn't I!

ANYWAY… Enjoy!  
-----------

Radditz grunted as the slave above him half-dropped the large and heavy box into his sweat slicked grasp. The box nearly fell and it took all the under nourished Saiya-Jin's strength to keep in from falling. Sweat poured into his eyes and soaked his shirt. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and he almost wished it was short. Almost.

The slave behind him rolled his eyes and held out his hands. "Would you give me the box already?" He demanded. "The longer you hold it the longer this takes!"

"Gomen." Radditz sighed, turning to give the man the box. "It's just they keep getting heavier!" The other slave gave the Saiya-Jin an odd look but made no comment. He simply took the box. Radditz turned as another on fell from the loft.

The only problem was that this one was mis-aimed. "Watch out-!" The slave in the loft warned far too late. The box crashed down on Radditz's head, almost snapping his neck. The Saiya-Jin grunted and shoved the box off himself with a bit of trouble. He couldn't stand and there was no way he could walk. That box would have killed any other species. One of the reasons Saiya-Jins were so sought after.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" The man in charge, a yellow skinned alien called Nez, ran to the loft's edge.

"No. I just had a one hundred pound box land on my head and I'm perfectly all right." Radditz snarled, doing his best to stand. It wasn't working.

"I'm amazed you're alive." Nez told him flatly.

"I'm Saiya-Jin. We don't die that easy." He snapped, managing to get to his knees.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!" Their master snapped his whip.

"Sorry, master. That klutz had a box land on him." Nez was sucking up to the master.

"It was dropped on me!" Radditz protested vehemently. Nez rolled his eyes but said nothing. Dr. Briefs scowled and cracked the whip in his hands across Radditz's back. The tall ex-warrior sucked in his breath and didn't move. Not in submission or defiance. Dr. Briefs glared and cracked the whip down a second time.

Radditz bowed his head in submission this time and tried again to get to his feet. He fared better this time but as soon as the master was out of sight his strength gave out and he collapsed in the dirt, blacking out on contact.

Vegita walked slowly down the wing of the house Bulma called her room. So far he had been out of it very little. The only reason he would want to leave was to see Radditz. Although he tried to convince himself that it was only because Radditz was the only other Saiya-Jin here, he knew he viewed the Saiya-Jin as a friend. Almost a brother.

He turned the corner just in time to run into the master of the house. The lillac haired doctor glared at him and snapped the whip in his hand at the Saiya-Jin king. Vegita bowed, muttering an apology as the doctor brought the whip down on his back. The king nearly yelped as the blow opened the cuts to his last beating and hurt the tender skin on his back.

"You fool! Don't ever run into me!" He raged. "You stupid Saiya-Jins! Always getting hurt and beat up and not being careful!"

"DADDY!" Bulma turned the same corner. "You leave him alone!"

"Hi princess." He smiled at the teen. She scowled at her father, the owner of multi-million dollar capsule corporation.

"I told you a thousand times to NOT beat up on my slaves, Daddy! You never listen!" She snapped.

"I know, honey, but it is good for anger management." He sighed. "You know your mother worries when I'm angry."

Bulma made no comment and grabbed Vegita's wrist. "Come on. I don't want to listen to him for another moment!"

The short Saiya-Jin said nothing, following her without sound keeping his head bowed. What had the master meant by "You Saiya-Jins are all alike?" Had he hurt Radditz? The only other Saiya-Jin? That wasn't good. If Radditz had the same meals every one else did, the beating might kill him.

Silently Vegita slipped way from Bulma and walked silently towards the barn. They had been moving something there and he had a bad feeling about it.

Radditz was coming to about the time the Saiya-Jin king got there. He wasn't too bloody but it was pretty obvious he couldn't move. The other Saiya-Jin groaned and tried futilely to sit up, only to flop back down when he realized he couldn't. That was when his sharp hearing picked up Vegita's muted steps. He groaned again and called, "Who's there? You may as well come out. I can't exactly run off."

"So I noticed." Vegita replied dryly. "So, what happened?"

"My collar is set at an ungodly high level and I had a one hundred pound box dropped on my head. Not to mention the fact I haven't eaten enough in the past three weeks to keep anything, much less a Saiya-Jin, alive. How about you?" Radditz's tone was tired.

"Can't compare. I guess I better take you to the house. I can't exactly leave you here." He pointed out.

"And what are you going to do with me at the house?" Radditz raised an eyebrow. Vegita shrugged and picked him up, taking him towards the large mansion. Raddtiz issued no arguments and sighed. He was going to die one of these days. And it was going to be Vegita's fault.

"What happened to HIM?" Bulma shrieked as Vegita and Radditz entered the room. The two Saiya-Jins winced.

"He had a one hundred pound box land on his head." Vegita replied, somewhat meekly. Bulma scowled, then waved at them to follow her into the sickroom next door. It was the same one Vegita had stayed in. The Saiya-Jin king shivered at the thought, but followed her without question.

"Put him there. What's his collar set on? How much has he gotten to eat latley? How long was he out?" The rapid fire questions rained down on both.

"My collar is set to high, but I don't know the level…" Radditz managed to tell the genius before he passed out again.

"All I know is that he was out about an hour before I got there and he hasn't had enough food in at least a month. Since we got here, maybe before." Vegita filled in, head bowed so he wouldn't make eye contact. The woman nodded and sent Vegita out of the room telling him to get enough food for the three of them.

"Radditz," She stated calmly, "will eat if I have to stick it in his arm." With a bow, Vegita left to do as she asked.

He was lucky this time. Vegita sighed in relief. She didn't beat hom. But he should be more careful. Still, he got the feeling there was more to this than it seemed. The Saiya-Jin walked almost silently down the halls with a slight frown on his face. He watched the ground to prevent looking any one in the eye.

The halls were richly carpeted, a small fact he noted that made him rather home sick. The carpeting in the hall was a bit like the carpet in the hall he was captured in. A soft pearly white, plush and woolly. Like one could just flop down and sleep. He had done so in the hallways at his home too many times to count. And it was often Bardock who'd found him and had to drag him to class.

Even Bardock brought back memories. Some good, like the time the older Saiya-Jin warrior, his father and Nappa taught the prince to fly or the one time he'd meet the man's youngest sons. Twins. Called… Turlip and Karato… or something like that… They had played together for about two hours as a reward for passing all his test with hundreds. Then, there were the bad ones. Like the last time he'd seen him, racing through the palace corridors just before he was captured. For the first time since he'd been taken from Vegita-Sei, the king wondered what had happened to his mentor.

He could also remember Nappa. His "bodyguard". It had seemed special then, but now it was just a ghost of his past. Nappa had always been there to offer advice when it came to fighting. The half-witted lummox had been pretty good friends with Bardock, when they weren't fighting which was pretty often, and even then they would act a bit like brothers. It had been the two of them and his father that had taught Bardock's youngest sons and Vegita to fly. That was all they'd done that afternoon… Unfortunately, Vegita also remembered Nappa dying. Right in front of him, trying to gain time for the royal family to escape. He'd been killed on the palace raid. To protect the prince, the king, and the queen.

Vegita felt his eyes burn as his vision clouded with tears. There were to many memories there. Too many. The ghosts of his past were terrifying to him, but all he had left. Absently he touch the royal pendant he kept hidden under his cloths, tracing the patterns he couldn't see but had memorized. The fist sized medallion was all that was left of his home. All that was left of his past.

When he returned to the sickroom some time later, Radditz was awake again and leaning away from the blue haired woman that was trying to get a blood sample. He'd forgotten that Radditz hated needles. Just like that one kid of Bardock's…Karato…no, that wasn't it, kakaro? No, Kakarotto! He'd remembered!

"You remind me of a kid I knew once, doing that." He told his friend dryly, setting down the food. Radditz shrugged.

"What kid?" He demanded. "It sounds like my little brother, Kakarotto."

"Are you related to Bardock? That was the kid's name."

"He was my father. I hope so." The two laughed.

"Ah. Bardock was my teacher. I knew he had an older son, named Radditz, but I never thought…" Vegita trailed off.

"Oh…" Radditz nodded. The two lapsed into silence, broken only be Bulma's command to eat. He didn't think of the instance again until his dreams.

_It was bright and sunny out and a five year old Vegita wanted to play. His tutor, Bardock, flatly refused the request unless he got a one hundred percent on every test he had that day. The little boy's face brightened and he watched his teacher's face as he graded the tests. He thought he'd done very good, but hopefully he DID get a hundred and he would be allowed to play!_

_His tutor's face creased into a frown as he started to circle things. Vegita's face collapsed in a pout. He hadn't gotten a hundred. Well, drat! Suddenly his teacher nodded. "Get up, boy, you win that bet!"_

_"Did I really, Bardock-senshi? Did I? Really?" The little prince jumped up and down in delight._

_"Yup, come on. What do you want to play?" Bardock grinned and stood up._

_"I dunno. I wanna play WITH some one though. I never get to." The prince frowned as he thought._

_"Well, all right then, we can play with my sons. They're only about a year younger than you. How's that?" He asked as he pulled open the door._

_"Yay!" The prince cried happily._

_He had spent the rest of the afternoon with the boys. The four year old twins didn't know enough about the planet to recognize the prince very well in person and so they played with him as though he was a regular Saiya-Jin. It was one of the best days he'd ever had._

The dream switched abruptly. It was the day he'd learned to fly. He was just over six at he time and his father had gotten home from the long conference. He's been gone for nearly a year and Vegita had refused to learn to fly unless his father taught him. So, by the time he'd learned, it was time to teach Bardock's youngest children as well.

That's all they'd done that afternoon. When the prince had been able to fly decently, the older Saiya-Jins took the younger three out for a special treat. Frizis, a drink a bit like a milk shake only it was in fruit instead of vanilla or chocolate, which didn't exist on their planet. He'd only had it since coming to Earth, once, and it wasn't too bad. It wasn't as good as Sirup, a flavor that tasted a bit like a mix between strawberry, raspberry with a hint of sweet. That was one of the things he missed the most.

The scene changed again, this time it was right before he was caught, the last time Bardock had caught him sleeping in the hallway. The man had woken up the prince and scolded him.

Abruptly the dream changed one last time. To the last time he saw his father, eyes glazed in death…

"OTOUSAMA!" Vegita cried, snapping awake. His breathing was heavy and slightly labored, his body covered in cold sweat. The dark seemed to close in on him, bringing with it his deepest fears… and darkest desires.

The door to his room creaked open and Bulma stepped softly into the room. She walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Vegita slid back half in fear for he wasn't quite awake, and half in nervousness. The woman, his master, she could chose his life, or his death. Whether he lived in pain or not. And there was no denying he loved her. He knew that his soul was slowly binding itself to her, and that their destinies were intertwined.

"Vegita?" She whispered, reaching out a hand to comfort him. He cringed away from it, dark eyes wide. Bulma sighed and shook her head. She could never hurt him, her fallen king, her demon king. Her soul was bound to his, he owned her heart. Gently she moved closer, hugging him. "It's all right. Go back to sleep."

She let go of him and stood to leave. As she turned to go a heavily callused hand caught her wrist. She turned back in surprise. "Don't leave me. Please." Vegita begged in a horse whisper. Silently she nodded and sat back down. His arm twined itself about her narrow waist joined quickly by his tail. His breathing soon became calm and even as he fell into a deep sleep. And for once, he did not dream.  
------------

(A/N) Lookie! Another brand new chapter! Yay! Go me! If you want another, you'll have to review. I'm thirteen away from one hundred! WOW! And I'm hoping to break it with this chapter, so help me meet my goals! Please? gives son puppy-dog look pretty please?

So, R/R all you WONDERFUL people!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker

And to Lord RawnBlade- I'll try to get a new chapter out for my HP story soon, K?

And, for Kyllir- Thanks for the WONDERFUL piccy! I think I've already told you me like, but I'm gonna do it again! Thanks so much for it!


	12. Racism and Friendship

Lost in the DarknessPart 12  
Racism and Friendship 

Disclaimer: Me no own. So there.

(A/N) I have to explain this now. I am very well aware that I have been using common Japanese terms for Saiya-Jin, but not all of it! Saiya-Jin is its own language and I will be using a mix of several and then some of my own. I'm aware not all of what I'm using is Japanese and PLEASE don't tell me about it! And if you think it might be, then you'd best double check because it may not be.  
Thanks.  
Lady Foeseeker

Without further ado,

ENJOY!  
-------------

Kakarotto looked at his class to see tears, pity, and anger crossing in disarray over their faces. His swallowed nervously and turned towards his seat when someone yelled out, "Hey, slave, why don't you head back to the fields where you belong!"

Kakarotto winced at Matthew's shout as though he had been slapped by his classmate. Hurt and anger danced in his dark eyes. "I am free." He stated calmly. "I am a slave no longer."

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Leave him ALONE Matthew!" Leah yelled with a scowl. "He's right. He's free and you have to right to mock his past. After all, we don't mock you about your Daddy being in the slammer for killing you mom."

Matthew paled at the girl's remark. "Shut up, Leah! You don't know nothing about that! You should be sayin' stuff you can't prove…" He trailed off as her point became clear. They didn't hold his past against him, but he was doing it to others.

"But Matt wasn't a slave." Sharpner snorted, tossing his blonde hair. "He was FREE!"

"So? I'm not different then you!" Kakarotto cried, hurt evident in his voice. Before he could say more he shut his mouth and calmly schooled his features in the emotionless look Saiya-Jin warriors are taught from birth.

"You're not?" Sharpner asked, trying to sound innocent. "I think you are. Slave."

Kakarotto clenched his fists but said nothing in his defense. Turning to the class he bowed and went to sit down. Before he reached his seat, however, Sharpner stood up and walked into the aisle. "I didn't give you permission to sit down, slave." He sneered, adding a note of disgust to the word slave.

"You are neither my master nor my maker. Let me pass." Kakarotto snapped in reply.

"No, but my father was, remember that, boy? Loved him didn't you." He sneered.

"Your father gave me almost all of those scars. Now let me pass." Kakarotto's eyes flashed in anger his face fell into a scowl.

"Oh, I'm so afraid. The little slave's gonna hurt me." Sharpner laughed. Many of the other students laughed with him.

"Shut up." The girl who had stood up for him before, Leah, rose to her feet. The tiny girl was at least a foot shorted that the six foot two inch Sharpner and half his size. Her long mousy brown hair fell in waves down her back as she glared at the boy with large brown eyes. She was shaking a bit, her pale skin slightly damp with sweat, but she held her ground.

"Did you tell ME, the great Sharpner to shut up?" He demanded. Not waiting for her to reply, he backhanded her roughly across the face. The girl flew back, overturning her desk and landed in a heap on the floor. Leah gave a little moan of pain.

"How dare you harm some one weaker than yourself." Kakarotto growled. "And especially a female. You may call Saiya-Jins savages as much as you wish, but as long as you dishonor yourselves hurting those weaker then you, you are no better than we."

Leah groaned and sat up, still holding hr head. Sharpner laughed and ignored Kakarotto walking towards the small teen in front of him. He raised his hand again, bringing it down with astonishing speed and force. Leah closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that was bound to come. This wasn't the first time she'd been beaten up. To her surprise, the pain never came.

Her eyes opened and what she saw amazed her: Kakarotto had moved in front of her and blocked the blow. "Don't you ever touch her." He snarled.

Sharpner backed up in surprise, trying to yank his arm free. Leah watched Kakarotto for a moment before intervening. "Don't. It will not prove anything." Leah said softly, putting her hand on Kakarotto's arm. Kakarotto flinched at her touch but nodded.

"As you wish." He agreed, setting Sharpner down none to gently. The class watched in stunned silence. There was more to this than they'd first thought.

"Sharpner!" The teacher yelled. "You are a disgrace! If I ever hear that again, I'll give you detention for the rest of the year!"

Sharpner gave a snort but sat back down in his seat, Kakarotto sitting down next to him with some hesitation. The teacher, however, didn't notice this and said nothing. The few kids in the class that had watched the ordeal without saying a word looked down in shame. Several of them knew the Saiya-Jin from band. Some of the other kids did as well. One of the silent ones stood up. "My I speak, Mr. Lewis?" He asked softly.

"I don't care." The teacher snapped in frustration.

"Kakarotto? I heard what they said, but I am not going to base my opinion of you off a label you couldn't help. It wasn't you're fault what happened and it wasn't mine. But I do regret not saying something sooner. And I think Sharpner ought to be suspended for what he said. You may be Saiya-Jin, but you're one of the nicest people I've met." Chris looked a little embarrassed at the attention he was receiving, but he met Kakarotto's eyes squarely when he said it.

Kakarotto stood slowly and nodded. "E tor marona (I am honored). It means a lot to hear that." As he spoke, he touched his fist to his heart, but did not bow. In Saiya-Jin body language, this meant, 'I am honored by your statement'. After a brief pause, both sat down just in time for the bell to ring.

Kakarotto walked into band class with downcast eyes and a heavy heart. There was no way that the kids in his history class were going to keep quite about this and that would make all the more people mock him. His face fell into the emotionless mask as was common to his people and his eyes latched to the floor as though it was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Kakarotto! Hey! C'mon! Hello! Is anyone in there!" Leah, a flute, waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ah! What!" Kakarotto's head snapped up. He was trembling a bit from the shouting; he always got hit when someone yelled.

"Well, you're kinda ignoring me and I wanted to thank you for earlier. No one has ever stood up for me before." Leah grinned.

"Nata sayis (not a problem). I just don't like seeing people hurt when I can prevent it." He smiled back a bit shyly.

"Well, thanks anyway." She grinned. "Meant a lot. So, um, can we try to be friends? I don't know many as nice as you."

"I guess." He stuttered with a smile. The two turned and sat down as the bell rang.

"Hey, Kakarotto!" Dan whispered softly as the conductor's attention shifted to the trumpets. "I heard you were a slave from Matthew. That true?"

"So what if it is?" Kakarotto half-snapped in reply.

"Calm down! I just wondered! I've never met a free slave before." He raised his hands. "Peace."

"Well, technically, I'm not free. I won't be until I'm twenty-one, but because my father owns me, I am considered free as a minor. Should I end up back in bondage, however, I will be free at twenty-one by law. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll be free because I was promised and registered free at twenty-one." He explained to his class-mate and fellow tuba.

"That's pretty cool. I hope you stay here, though. I'm glad you're free. You're a nice guy." Dan smiled.

"Thanks." Kakarotto grinned. "Do you think anyone else will mind?"

"Naw. Well, maybe some, but I don't think a lot will because they got a chance to know you first." He grinned back and turned toward the director as Mr. Trani called the band's attention.

Kakarotto knelt down to put away his tuba later that day in a pretty good mood, though it didn't last long. Half a dozen kids asked him, in rather rapid secession, if the rumors were true. Finally, in total exasperation, Kakarotto stood up and yelled out, "Hey, BAND!"

The results were instantaneous. Every one shut up. "Would you all PLEASE stop asking me if I was a slave! The answer's NOT going to change no matter how many times you ask!"

One kid, a trombone call Pete, finally broke the silence. "Well, are you?"

Kakarotto gave a low growl about being put on the spot and slowly nodded his head. "Hai. I am." The reactions were mixed. Some of the kids closest backed away while some of the ones farther back got closer. Some of his friends shook their heads and frowned.

"Get out of here you freak!" Pete yelled fearfully. "We don't want your kind here!"

"Shut up, Pete!" Kelsey yelled. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, every one of you that backed away! You know Kakarotto and you know how nice he is! Now cut it out! Just because you know more about his past than you used to doesn't mean he's changed!" Several looked down shamefaced and nodded their agreement. They should never had done what they did.  
--------------

Vegita's eyes fluttered open the next day and the first thing he was aware of was that he was holding something in his arms. He drew it closer before he realized what- or who rather- it was. And when he did, he nearly screamed. He was holding his master in his arms. She was an angel, he'd admit it, but she was still his master. He was so dead!

Bulma gave a content sigh as she felt someone's strong comforting arms around her, holding her close. She could hear his heart beat. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking up to see who was holding her. For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, black eyes met blue. Both lost themselves in the depth of the other's eyes. Vegita broke the sacred moment first.

"Forgive me, milady!" He cried out, letting her go and jumping out of the bed. "I didn't mean to-!" His eyes widened in panic. If her father heard, he'd surly be killed. "I- I'll get you your breakfast!" He whirled and raced from the room.

Bulma stared in shock at the door. "'Geta, I'd never hurt you." She whispered softly.

Vegita sprinted down the corridors of the house towards the kitchen, cursing himself for being so weak around the woman. And now there was nothing he could do. One thing he couldn't change. He was bound to the woman and there was nothing he could do about it.

How could I? He raged to himself. A HUMAN! Am I forgetting what they did to my people? To me? But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't entirely true. His blue angel hadn't done anything to him or his people and she couldn't change what her people had done. With a cry he stumbled into the small closet that was his only refuge. He drew his knees up to his chest and began to cry. He cried for the past that didn't exist and for the future he couldn't have. He cried for the people he'd lost and the people that were lost to him. He cried, for the first time, for his family. And he cried for the future that couldn't possibly take place.  
--------------

(A/N) Hey! All done! Aren't you glad? I am! So, hope you liked! And review! I didn't meet my goal, I was two off, but hopefully I'll get the two I want! So, R/R! Please!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	13. Dark Days

Lost in the Darkness   
Part Thirteen  
Dark Days 

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I didn't I would have it published. Considering where it is, I must not own.

Vegita: That's right, Woman.

Shut up, 'Geta. I'll borrow IT.

Vegita: Ack!

Kakarotto: YAY! He needs it to curb his ego.

But first…

ChichiX: I know I made Dr. Breifs a jerk, and I'm sorry. I do like the funny old guy, but remember, Vegita's a slave and therefore considered inferior. He is still considered nice by the people in his world. I'm still sorry he's mean, though. Unfortunately, there had to be an antagonist and he was handy.

jacob: The ki suppressers can be overloaded, but they go up to bout super Saiya-Jin before it happens which is why they can't break out of them. About the dragonballs, I'm not sure if they will play a part in this. They exist, yes, but they aren't a major part of the story yet. Chances are they will be later unless I come up with something better. Chichi wil also enter the picture soon. I have to get a few more chapters out of the way because I have to explain a lot of stuff but she will be in it I swear!

Tokumei Kibon: Chichi will show up. I just have to get Kakarotto there but I can't say much because it'll ruin it. Sorry!

Magefire: See Tokumei Kibon's answer.

Mycky Wynora Channy: It's both a B/V and a K(G)/CC

Kei: I'm sorry I'm being so mean, but if I wasn't it'd seem fake! To me anyway.

Right. Any way, ENJOY!  
------------

Kakarotto walked nervously into school with Turlis the next day. He had told his family what had taken place the day before, and although his father had been proud of him, he'd warned him that others might not be. Drawing in a deep breath, he opened the door to his math class and walked slowly to his desk. This was the only other class he had with Sharpner and he was very glad of that.

"Hey, Kakarotto!" David gave a small wave as he sat down. Kakarotto smiled at the boy. They were both in band and friends. David played the trumpet, though.

"Hey, Dave! What's up?" Kakarotto attempted cheerfulness.

"Some pretty bad rumors about you, man." The teen sighed. "And they are awful!"

"What are they saying about me?" Kakarotto raised an eyebrow.

"Only that you tried to kill someone and that you're a ruthless murderer." He sighed.

"Tell me you aren't SERIOUS! That's absurd!" Kakrotto gaped.

David shrugged. "Can't say that though I wish I could. Sorry bud. But, hey, you got your friends. Don't let that bother you."

"Hey, thanks. I'll remember that."

It was with that Kakarotto started his torturous day. First period wasn't too bad, mostly because David was in there. Unfortunately, so was Sharpner. Kakarotto growled under his breath when the self assured blonde boy walked into the room followed closely by the teacher. The teen sat down next to the angry Saiya-Jin teen and proceeded to annoy him by demanding things too softly for anyone but Kakarotto to hear, and constantly calling him slave. The Saiya-Jin usually liked algebra well enough, but not today.

"Kakarotto? What is the answer to number six?" The teacher glanced at him for the first time that day.

"He asked you a question, slave. Better answer." Sharpner mocked.

"Shut UP Sharpner!" Kakarotto hissed. In a louder voice, he added, "The answer is sixty-four."

"Thank you, boy." Mr. Alan scowled. "That will be enough from you. Don't harass Sharpner." He didn't say it, but Kakarotto knew he'd added several more words to the end of that statement. David did as well, and the fact was apperent from the look on his face.

"I can't believe he said that!" David all but yelled when class let out. "You didn't even do anything!"

"I know. But there's nothing I can do about how he acts. It is his right." Kakarotto shrugged. "He is an adult of my class."

David raised an eye brow. "What? That made no sense."

"Sorry. It's a Saiya-Jin thing." Kakarotto gave a sheepish smile.

"Tell me about it later. I'm interested. I want to learn stuff about your culture. It's pretty cool." David shot him a grin before adding, "I'm gonna be late. See ya!"

"Ja ne. Ginzin (till later)." Kakarotto turned down the adjoining hall.

"Ginzin." David repeated with a nod.

Turlis, in literature first period, was currently trying to defend himself and his brother, not to mention the rest of his race, in a fierce debate in literature class. He wasn't entirely positive he was winning and the fact worried him. If he lost the debate he would be a laughing stock and shame his brother. That was worse than the first consequence.

There were two people on his side. Jeremy, the only band kid in his class; and Shannon, a petite girl who looked vaguely Italian. The two were a great help, but an extra person that knew the ways of his people would have been useful.

"Oh shut up!" That was Jeremy, fighting with some kid called Jason. "You're as ignorant as they are!"

"What, can't take the truth?" Jason mocked. "Can't accept the fact he's probably killed people? Been a murderer?"

"I'm most certainly not a murderer. I don't see where you got that. Saiya- Jins are not considered adult warriors until they are sixteen. I was bound by our law not to kill my people and I am bound by yours not to kill you. I am not a criminal." Turlis scowled.

"Really? I think you are." Jason replied with a sneer.

"Good for you. Maybe they'll give you an academy award for your WONDERFUL acting." Turlis sneered back sarcastically.

"Really? Maybe you should apply. You probably need the money to buy your family." He snapped.

Turlis fixed a cold stare on the other teen. "Maybe you shouldn't have sold them off to begin with." He stated flatly.

"Back off, Jason." Shannon told him sourly. "You're being a bastard. Don't push him. He's been upset enough."

The bell rang at that moment.

Kakarotto saw his broth enter science class with an enraged look on his face. :What's wrong, Itoko-Chan: He asked, concerned.

:Nothing, really, Inoko-Chan. Just a bad day. Nothing I can't take.: Turlis smiled at his twin.

:It's my fault isn't it.: Kakarotto said. It wasn't a question, he already knew it was true.

:In a way, yes, it was, but I'm not mad. Just tired.:

:I'm still sorry. If Mr. Lewis hadn't of said okay, or if I'd kept my mouth shut…: Kakarotto bit his lip. :None of this ever would have happened.:

:You worry about others too much, Goku. Don't let it worry you. I can take it.: Turlis snickered.

:But I can't.: Kakarotto pointed out. Turlis shook his head, but didn't reply.

"Okay, class, today we are learning about the theory of time space relations…" The teacher began. Kakarotto and Turlis immediately began taking notes. They already knew quite a bit of what the teacher was talking about because their father was a scientist and a warrior. They often listened to him explain things like this to help them excel in their projects for school. They'd known a lot about this before it ever became public knowledge.

The class was, therefore, fairly boring seeing as there were few labs and they had heard a lot of the theories discussed. The only good thing was that the teacher talked all period and there was no chance for the class to discuss the two Saiya-Jins.  
--------------

Bulma found Vegita sometime later still curled up in the small closet. The Saiya-Jin king was asleep, his face creased in a fearful scowl. He was having some scary nightmres. What the blue haired beauty didn't know was that the dreams were about her rejecting the bond he had formed with her.

Carefully, so she didn't wake him, Bulma shut the door to the closet and sat down next to her Demon king. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged his thin form to her. He was, she noted, heavily muscled with out it being over done. His form was compact and well-built for his height, which was hardly an inch taller than her own height of five foot three. His flame- like black hair was soft and silky, not rough like she expected.

Bulma heard him sigh and move closer to her in his sleep, his arms wrapping about her thin waist. He buried his head in her shoulder but remained asleep. Moments later, her fallen king woke with a start. His eyes widened and he let her go as fast s he could.

"I'm sorry, milady…" He stopped when she didn't let go.

"That's enough, 'Geta." She shook her head. "You aren't in trouble and I'm not going to punish you."

"You aren't?" He paused. Without warning, she settled herself on his lap. "No. Sorry to disappoint you." He didn't dare do so much as twitch. Her scent was intoxicating and he slowly pulled away.

"Look, I don't want to do something I'm going to regret later. Please, just go away." He pleaded.

"Why are you so afraid of me, huh? You shouldn't be. I'm not going to hurt you." Bulma told him. Her heart was full of unshown pity. She already knew he didn't want it but he was so broken she couldn't help it.

"I'm afriad of what I don't understand and right now, that means I must get away from here. Excuse me, milady." Vegita tried to stand but Bulma wouldn't have any of it.

"Not until you tell me why you're running from me." She stated flatly.

"Because I love you!" He barked out. Then he blinked. Did he just say that? Shit.

"Good. Now you know how I feel. So sit down." The blue haired genius told the Saiya-Jin. He blinked. He could have sworn she'd be vexed.

"What do you mean, 'Now you know how I feel.'?" He asked, sitting back down.

"I love you, 'Geta. Do you want me to spell it out? I've loved you since I first saw you. Get real. You are so perfect. I love you even if you are a slave. Don't tell me I don't." She leaned against him.

"But I'm bound to you. I thought it was one sided." He looked down at the human female.

"I don't know what a bond is, but I know I love you." She smiled. "You're my fallen king."

"A bond connects our souls. The mark is if we bite each other right here." He touched her shoulder at the point it connected to her neck.

"Really? Didn't know that." She looked at the Saiya-Jin king. Without warning, she kissed him. His eyes widened for a moment before they slid shut and he slipped his tounge in her mouth and deepened the kiss. A moment later, he broke the kiss and slowly trailed them down her jaw to her neck. He paused at the point he would mark her, waiting for her permission. She gave a breathy yes, and he bit her. Before she knew what she was doing, she bit back and gasped.

She was seeing his memories, could hear his thoughts. Knew what he knew. Everything about him was hers and everything about her was his. :'Geta: Her eyes filled with tears when she saw his father die. :Did this really happen:

:They are my memories, Bulma. Of course they did. I am yours and you are mine. Our souls are one. If you die, I die, and if I die, you die.: He explained. Se nodded.

:Can't say I'm disappointed.: She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.  
-----------------

(A/N) Lookie! An update! YAY! dances happily in circle Okay people, I've met my one hundred goal, and now I'm starting for two hundred! So, give me lots and lots of reviews. I don't expect to make it this chapter (though it would be nice) but I do expect it to happen before I finish, which won't be for a long while. So, leave a pretty review and then go read someone else's stuff and leave them a pretty review. Or read their stuff first and tell me the name of a good story. I like those and we'll all like the pretty reviews!

Any and all flames will be used for s'mores and funny flames will be displayed for the world to see. Though if you flame now, you just read thirteen chapters of a fic you hate and will look silly.

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	14. Reactions

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Fourteen  
Reactions 

Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be getting fan mail, not reviews. And my E- mail doesn't count.

ENJOY!  
----------

Kakarotto walked slowly into English class with a sad look on his face. Turlis had told him that English had been awful that morning and the other Saiya-Jin teen was not looking forward to it. He hoped his class mates would have an open mind about what he was, but the chances of it happening to them all was none.

Hey, Kakarotto!" A dark haired girl, Lisa, gave him a small smile. "How are you? There's an awful rumor going around. Everyone is saying you were an ex-slave. That's not true is it? You're way too smart."

"I was a slave, yes." Kakarotto nodded. "Technically, though, I won't be fully free until I'm twenty-one and then I get my freedom no matter what."

"That's cool…" Lisa trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Look, I'm no different now than before. Just talk to me like you usually do." He grinned and Lisa laughed.

"Just like you!" She giggled. Kakarotto gave a short nod.

"Yeah, but now he's a slave. That makes him different." Brad glared at the Saiya-Jin teen.

"It makes me no different than I was. You only look at me differently." Kakarotto shook his head. "Humans!" He sighed softly. "Always using stereotypes."

"Hey!" Lisa protested, looking indigent. "Not so!"

"Than why did you say I couldn't be a slave because I was smart?" He pointed out with a grin.

"Fine, point taken, but still! Not all of us do that! Leah doesn't!"

"I don't do what?" Leah, the girl in his history class looked up. "I heard my name."

"I was saying that you don't use stereotypes like a lot of people do." Lisa told her. "So just go back to your book." The other girl shrugged and pulled her book back out. Lisa raised one delicate eyebrow but made no comment at the bookworm.

"Class! Sit down! In your assigned seats, Terry. We do have them!" The teacher walked into the room looking rather hassled. Kakarotto looked up at him before averting his eyes quickly.

"And while I'm on it, Kakarotto why don't you tell your classmates you weren't a slave so they'll pay attention in class." He waved to the front of the room absently.

"I can't do that, sir." Kakrotto looked at his teacher a second time.

"And why not?" The teacher demanded.

"Because then I would be lying, sir." Kakarotto looked calmly at his teacher.

"You know I hate it when you joke about serious things like that." The teacher sighed. "You should be more courteous to those who can't have the opportunities you do."

"I'm not joking. I was a slave until about a month and a half ago." Kakarotto raised an eyebrow. "I've proved it once already."

"If you were a slave, you'd have whip scars. You aren't a slave." The teacher rolled his eyes. "And you're human. You might have bad tastes, like your fuzzy belt, but you are human. Humans are almost never slaves."

Kakarotto stood up, his tail unwrapping of its own accord and standing up behind him. "I like my 'belt' thank you very much!" He told the teacher indignantly.

"That's a t-t-tail!" The teacher looked ready to faint.

"I noticed, sensei." Kakarotto replied dryly. "NOW do you believe me?"

The teacher's mouth worked silently for a moment and he finally nodded.

"Sit down, slave!" Brad snapped with a scowl.

"I am no longer a slave!" Kakarotto half-yelled.

"Shut up, boy!" The teacher snapped. "Both of you! Brad, you have a week's detention! Kakarotto! I expected better of you. Sit down."

"Um, Gomen, sensei." Kakarotto gave a sheepish smile and bowed slightly. "I did not mean to cause a disturbance."

"I know, boy. What's Gomen and why on earth do you keep calling me sensei?" The teacher gave a confused sigh.

"Gomen is, um…apologizing? Yeah, that's what you say…and sensei is teacher." Kakarotto explained. "I didn't mean to confuse you."

"That's all right. So, why don't you teach us some basic Saiya-Jin? I'll give you an A on the report you were supposed to do instead. How's that?" The teacher nodded.

"If you have no objections, sir, I would be honored." He touched his fist to his heart just as he had done in history the day the debates had started.

Slowly he walked to the board. "Well, Saiya-Jin is usually structured like english, but not always. There are a few odd exceptions here and there, but they are few and far between…"

Kakarotto almost skipped universal language, but didn't only because it would prove that he was unmanageable and they might kick him out for some unknown reason. Also, Turlis was there and he would get yelled at by his brother for making him suffer through class alone.

There was no chance to talk to anyone in the class, fortunately because they had to speak in universal and Humans had neglected to learn the language until another human planet had sent a treaty and they had decided the children ought to learn it, unlike Saiya-Jins who had begun the moment they'd discovered it's existence due to an alien crash landing on Vegita- Sei about thirty years ago.

No one in the class knew that, of course, and the teacher spent half her time wondering how they seemed to know it so well. Well, now she knew and she was going to find out how well they truly spoke it!

"Kakarotto, Turlis, how are you?" She gave a sweet smile as she spoke in universal.

"Fine, teacher. Why?" Turlis looked confused for a brief moment.

"I just wondered. You are my star students, after all. You must have been speaking this for a long time to get so good."

"Whatever. Go away, woman! We aren't here to be mocked. And if you want to talk to us, get you head out of your-!" Turlis began.

"Shut up, brother!" Kakarotto hissed. "Dad TOLD you not to insult the teachers. Can you listen for once?"

"No."

"Then sit down! I don't want you to get us in trouble because you had to tell her what you said!" Kakarotto grabbed his arm and sat down. "Now SHUT UP!"

Turlis glared at his brother, but shut his mouth.

Art went easily now that most people knew the rumor was true and his only challenge was trying to explain that he used dark colors so often because he was drawing his childhood like his teacher asked. The teen scowled when the lady mentioned how may bright colors the others had used. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, and he might have changed the pictures, but she'd limited it to over ten and, well, there just weren't too many good experiences since his capture a month after his birthday.

He and Turlis finally gave up on the stubborn woman and told her flatly that if she wanted bright pretty pictures she was going to have to let them paint about experiences they had BEFORE ten. She had told them no, so they'd ignored her nagging the rest of the day in a desperate attempt to get her to leave them alone. It didn't work.

Lunch was no better, and neither was Kakarotto's math class. Turlis told him later that he had been ready to kill his history class, except maybe Michelle, Jason, and Brandon, but that was it! He was tired of being talked down to, as though he were a dog. So was Kakarotto, but unlike his brother, he'd developed part of the virtue known as patience. Band was still split in two groups, the supporting group larger than the other, but there was still unrest in any case.

"Hey, Kakarotto! We still doing lessons after school like you promised?" David grinned at his friend. "I'm really excited! I can't wait to learn more about what you were talking about!"

"Yeah, sure. Turlis'll tell dad I'll be late. No problem." It was Tuesday afternoon in band class. The last period of the day that was like a living hell.

"Cool! I can't wait!" He grinned again and went to sit down in his seat. The conductor rolled his eyes.

"If we can start?" He glared at two boys who were goofing off.

"Of course, sir. We didn't notice you come in." They laughed. Kakarotto rolled his eyes. Slowly, the band settled into a typical pattern.  
-----------

Vegita looked at the blue angel asleep in his arms before letting her go and slowly getting up. They were in her room at her house. In a year when she was eighteen, she would move out. Neither could wait for that time. It was terrifying knowing he would die if they got caught and take her with him, bound in soul and intertwined in destiny.

Bulma sighed and slowly came awake. "I had the weirdest dream that I was seeing all your memories. I didn't want it to end…"

"That wasn't a dream…" Vegita said softly.

"Really? Great! I'm sooo happy! You have no idea!" She grinned, leapt out of bed, grabbed him and began to dance around the room. Vegita groaned.

"Can you NOT do that? I've got to help Radditz today and the boxes are going to be ungodly heavy!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I can't help it!" She giggled out.

Vegita raised an eyerow but didn't say a word. She was out of her mind and that was that.  
---------------

(A/N) K, only a couple more chapters until Chichi's in this thing. I'm sorry it's taking so long but I've got to work some stuff out! Gomen! Gomen! And I'm sorry Dr. Breifs is a jerk. He's sooooo OOC I almost hate him… but that was rather the point cuz he's mean in my story, but I don't think I'm gonna mess up the Ox King nearly so bad. Just Chicih's mother. ; Sorry! But it has to be someone! And since we don't know anything about her, she's quite handy!

Please review! I want to have 150 sometime soon. It'd be nice! Flames are welcome, cuz S'mores are good. Thanks!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	15. Lost Freedom

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Fifteen  
Lost Freedom 

Disclaimer: Trust me, If I owned I wouldn't be posting here. And I'd be rich.

little Warrior: Thanks for the correction! I fixed it all! And Chichi will show up next chapter. I'm sorry about the lacking, but I think its picking up again. I just had to tell more about the times they were in, but why will come later. I'm really sorry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I wish I didn't have to write all that!

DragonUK: Thanks for the support! As for the great writer thing, I practice and a lot of people tell me it's talent. That I don't believe. Any one can become a good writer, it just takes awhile.

jacob: The fighting the slavery comes later. I'm not giving anything away, though! A few might make an appearance, but I'm not positive yet.

And to everyone else: Thank you very much for you wonderful comments and support. It means a lot.

Well, that's it! ENJOY!  
------------

"Hey, Kakarotto! I've been waiting!" David grinned at the Saiya-Jin, waving.

"Right. Sorry I'm late, but I had to talk to Lewis-Sensei and that took a little bit. He wanted to apologize for putting me on the spot like that." Kakarotto explained ot his friend.

"That's all right. Now start teaching!" David laughed.

"First, what do you want to know?" Kakarotto snickered. "I can't tell you everything without knowing what you want to learn about."

"What's the class system? You said that some one was an adult of your class so you had to listen to them…" David trailed off.

"Ah, that. Well, the Saiya-Jin class system is based off ki levels. The higher you ki at birth and at certain points in you life, the higher class you are. There are forth through first, then elite and royal. Royal is by blood, you can't gain that one, fourth is lowest and elite is highest. I was born a third class, but when my power level was re-tested when I was five, I was moved to second. I would have been re-tested at summer festival the next year and Tousan said that I might have made it to first, but we were captured too soon. Fourth is the injured and the old and weak. You can't be born with that status but you may gain it later in life. Elite was kind of like a noble in your history. There was only one instance of someone gaining elite status and that was the legendary Super Saiya-Jin. Our prince is supposed to be the next one, but we didn't get a chance to see if he really would be.

"To gain rank, we'll call it, you have to have a certain ki level. Fourth it has to be below two hundred at the age of over one hundred, or you have to be lame and unable to fight decently. Some of them are scientists and some are shopkeepers and such. It just depends. To have a third class rank, when your born you can be 0-600 degrees, which is the unit to measure ki, an adult must be between 200 and 1,000 degrees. A second class is 600- 1,200 degrees at birth and an adult is 1,000-4,000. A first class is 1,200- 2,000 at birth and 4,000-8,000. Elite is 2,000 and above at birth and 8,000 and above as an adult.

"When I was born, I had a power level of barely one hundred, but my father trained my very hard and I was at 650 at five. That's a big power jump. You are counted at birth power level until your third re-test at the summer festival when you're ten." Kakarotto said.

"What's the normal human at?" David finally asked. He was taking notes, Kakarotto noticed with some amusement.

"Human? Fourth class. Your lucky to get past ten or twenty. The only reason you captured our planet was because you have ki collars. They drain our ki away until we are under your strength and can't fight back. They also make us extremely tired."

"What's a Super Saiya-Jin? You mention it, but didn't go into details." David looked through his notes.

"The legendary is what we usually call it. A millennia ago, there was a Saiya-Jin warrior who lost full control of himself and changed. He had golden hair and turquoise eyes. The legend says that he lost control of the power an blew himself and the planet he was on up."

"How? You didn't have technology to get to other planets."

"Well, they say he was captured and taken to another planet in our solar system. It was such a cool legend. I hope it's true, but that the Prince doesn't blow up. That's wouldn't be cool."

"All right, than. What did your remark, you know the adult of your class one, mean, then?"

"What? Oh! Right! The remark meant that he, in your society, is considered my equal, well, technically my better, so I have to listen. In Saiya-Jin society, had I of not listened I could have been killed for it. There are two exceptions. First an elder, we HAVE to listen to them, or a scientist. Parents too, but that's not really a law."

"Ah. Okay, than. That makes more sense."

"The only other thing is how to bow. That's very important. To the king, you get on your left knee, out you right hand over your heart and your right hand on the floor. You touch your forehead to you upraised knee and wait to be allowed to rise. To an Elite, you simply kneel in the same position, but don't touch your forehead to your knee. The other classes above you, you simply touch your heart and bow. For a simple greeting, you just touch your fist to your heart."

"Woah! You people have a complicated system!" David groaned. "Stop! Your making my head hurt! Meet tomorrow?"

"Sure. You want to come to my house for supper? Tousan said he wanted to meet you." Kakarotto grinned.

"Hey, sure! That'd rule! And I'm starved!" David nodded enthusiastically.

"Fun! Come on. It's not far this direction." Kakarotto turned and began to walk left, David following close behind.

"Tousan! Kassan! I'm home! And David came too!" Kakarotto shouted, his voice echoing slightly through the hall.

"Shut up, Goku! You'll wake the bloody dead!" Aria shouted from the den. "Wait! Did you say you brought a friend?"

"Yes, Kassan!" He called back. His mother raced into the room. "This is David. David, this is my Kassan." Kakarotto told his mother with a smile. She skidded to a halt on the polished wood floors of the house.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Son." David replied, touching his fist to his heart.

"Please, Aria-san. Mrs. Son makes me feel OLD." Aria giggled. "Oh, this is so great! You even know how to greet us!"

"Tousan! Come here!" Kakarotto called ot his father.

"Why? I'm assuming you know your way to the kitchen by now." Bardock yelled.

"And that, m'dear, is Bardock-san." Aria snorted. "Kakarotto brought a friend home! Now get in here!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Bardock yelled. "You know I wanted to meet them!" Mother and son quirked an eyebrow but made no comment. Turlis, who had wandered in at some unknown point turned to David.

"And that is why we don't invite friends home very often." He said. David began to snicker helplessly.

Well, dinner went fairly well, at least compared to the meeting of Kakarotto and Turlis's parents. No one embarrassed any one else too much, but Kakarotto nearly rushed David out the door when it was time for him to leave. David wasn't particularly disappointed considering Bardock had scared him rather badly when he started talking about the battles he was in.

All in all, though, the evening was very successful. David would be back eventually and was warned by both twins that their parents were less terrifying the second time. Well, at least today was Tuesday instead of Monday! Shame the thought failed to cheer him much.

It went like that for over a week. The taunts grew worse and the people grew colder. Except the ones that supported the twins at the beginning. It was very nice to know they still had friends. The band was the most supportive and there was at least one band kid in every class so it made the day much easier for them.

The next Thursday found Kakarotto in detention. He had told Sharpner exactly what to take his head out of in a not so nice way, and the teacher had not been happy. In fact, the teacher had been rather livid that he would DARE tell the AMAZING Sharpner what to do. Especially in the vulgar terms he'd used. Fortunatly, they didn't know any Saiya-Jin or he'd be a lot worse off. The words he'd said after he'd been yelled at were murderous.

"Kakarotto, detention is over." The teacher turned to the boy. "Now go home and don't ever say that again. Even if it is true."

Both cracked a smile as Kakarotto left. Turlis was standing outside, arms crossed. "Finally! I thought you'd died or something! Let's get out of here."

"Sure." Kakarotto agreed enthusiastically, grabbing his backpack. They left the school and turned down as alley to take off.

"Now! Someone yelled. Two shots were fired, faster than anyone could react, the shots hit the unwary Saiya-Jin teens.

:Ki dampers: Turlis groaned. The last thing Kakarotto remembered before blacking out was a thick metal and leather ki damping collar being snapped around his neck.  
------------

Vegita groaned and pulled Radditz to his feet. They had been unloading lad equipment for the last six hours asn were getting extremely tired. Radditz shouldn't have been out at all due to the blow he took to the head two days before, but slaves don't get sick leave. That left Radditz stumbling about at the moment trying not to collapse and pass out. He didn't think he'd make it.

"Vegita? Why are there two of you? Did you get a twin and not tell me?" Radditz gave a dizzy smile and passed out. Vegita blinked in shock before regaining part of his senses. Saiya-Jins simply passing out was not an everyday occurrence.

:Ano…Bulma? Radditz just passed out on the floor…: Vegita managed to get though his shock long enough to call his mate.

:Stupid! Bring him to me then. I know you can carry him.: Bulma replied, rolling her eyes. :Honestly:

:Gomen! Sheez: Vegita grumbled back, hefting Radditz onto his shoulder and carrying him to her lab. He dumped the older Saiya-Jin on the examining table and sat down to wait for Bulma.  
-----------

"Get up, slave!" A rough voice yelled. Kakarotto moaned and tried to sit up. The man yelling kicked him hard in the ribs. The Saiya-Jin teen yelped in pain and collapsed back to the ground.

:Turlis? What happened? The last thing I remember is the collar… They've sent us back: Kakarotto howled in his mind.

:Stop, brother! It's going to be all right! We'll be free when we turn twenty-one and it'll all be okay. We'll just have to stay together.: Turlis gripped his hand to comfort his brother as much as himself.

They had been thrown in a small dirty room with ten others, none Saiya-Jin. It was light outside, it appeared from the holes in the roof. Men came to the door of the room to get them. Turlis gripped his brother's hand tighter. All the beings were drug to the arena and the first was grabbed and thrown onto the stage.

It was Turlis turn next. At first they thought they would be going together again, but it was not to be. Roughly the brothers were ripped apart, losing their grip on the other's hand. The whip snapped across Kakarotto and he fell roughly into the dirt, his cry echoing through the arena.

He was thrown onto the stage next, the auctioneer showing off his muscles and teeth. The bidding began at one hundred dollars. He was sold for one thousand to a woman in the back. A different owner than his brother.

His short life of freedom was over once again. And this time, he was alone.  
-------------

(A/N) WOW! I don't believe it! It was so fast! Anyway, this is leading up to Chichi's entrance and as far as I know, Ox King will still be his sweet self. So, I hope you like. I'm sorry about the information at the beginning but I wanted to go a little more in-depth on the Saiya-Jin culture and as to why they act as they do.

Review please! I want to his 150 with this chapter or the next! Thanks!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	16. On Fluttering Angel's Wings

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Sixteen  
On Fluttering Angel's Wings 

Disclaimer: You silly blighters! I don't own this bally thing! Silly chaps if ya think I do!

Basil Stage Hare: Bad form wot! Stealin' my lines!

I didn't steal anything! Don't be silly! And I don't own Basil either. sigh And he's funny to. And before I forget…

Tekkaman Blade: I don't mind that you don't review as much as long as you read for your enjoyment and tell me every now and then.

Kei: Thanks for your support, but I can't answer anything except I will hint that the twenty-one law is VERY important!

Callie: You got one wish! But the woman that bought Kakarotto is definatly NOT Chichi.

Basil: Enjoy, chaps and chapesses! Wot!

Now who stealing lines? Anyway…ENJOY!  
--------------

Kakarotto shrieked in agony as he was thrown from the stage and unto the hard ground unable to catch himself in time. His head hit something sharp and he felt blood trickle down the side of his face. His wrists were shackled together and bound at his waist. The teen groaned and tried to get to his feet just as his new owner stalked over. The woman was tall with dark brown hair and cold brown eyes. She appeared to be about the same age as his father, or maybe a little older.

"Get up, slave." She snarled, glaring at him. Kakarotto tried, but with out the use of either hands or ki and as weak as he was, he couldn't. The woman growled and kicked him as hard as she could. Kakarotto cried out in pain. She drug him to his feet and shoved him toward her truck. "Get inside you worthless scum."

Kakarotto obeyed, stumbling and nearly falling again. There was no one else around. The Saiya-Jin teen groaned and sat down on the floor of the truck. This was not good. His father would be livid and no one would bother looking for him! Except Bardock, but without the technology the Saiya-Jins had acquired to locate his ki, he was as good as lost. He rested his head on his knees. He was a bit cramped, but he couldn't use his hands and he didn't want to get hurt in the ride. There was nothing more he could do. Yet.

His new master returned at that moment, leading someone behind her. "As long as he's in my house, I don't want him able to spill my secrets." Kakarotto looked up, eyes wide in terror. The man behind her was huge! He had rugged features and was rather wide and very strong looking. Brown hair was visible under a hat decorated with ox horns. His beard and eyes were also brown. The man looked at the Saiya-Jin teen sadly and pulled out a large needle.

Kakarotto frowned and scuttled backwards. The woman rolled her eyes. "Find me when you're done. I hate hearing their screams." Kakarotto's eyes widened in terror.

What is he doing? He thought wildly as the woman walked out.

"Look, boy, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I do what I'm paid to do. I have to prevent you from talking." The man sighed.

"H-how do you do that? You're not going to cut out my tongue are you?" Kakarotto gulped. "I happen to like my tongue."

"No, boy, I inject you with this stuff and it keeps you from speaking. You can scream, cry, whatever, but you can't talk. I'd tell you how it works, but you wouldn't understand. The last person I told was a regular doctor and I confused the hell out of him." He explained.

"Well, I have two things to ask you, then." Kakarotto bit his lip.

"All right, what?" The man agreed, settling back.

"First, will I be able to speak again?" Kakarotto almost didn't ask he was so afraid of the answer.

"When you are dosed with the antidote, yes. And there will be no lasting affects." Kakarotto sighed in relief.

"And, I would like to know your name." He looked up expectantly.

"Ox King." The man replied. "I'm really sorry I have to do this. Beyond anything else. I'd rather have to kill you that do this." Kakarotto shrugged.

"There are worse things." He drew a deep breath. "Now do it." Ox King nodded and injected him with whatever was in the needle.

Pain flashed through Kakarotto's very being. It was like nothing he'd ever felt, the pain wasn't intense but it was harsh and something more. The teen couldn't quite explain. He threw his head back and gave a wordless animalistic scream. The pain soon subsided and the scream turned into a whimper. He couldn't talk.

Turlis sat up when he felt something rattle him. There was something wrong with his brother. :Goku! Goku! KAKAROTTO: He yelled in his mind. A blinding pain flashed, making his head spin. :What are they doing? Kakarotto. . .:

:Can't talk! They made it so I couldn't talk! Brother? What should I do? Yinyan, tell me.: Kakarotto pleaded.

:I don't know! I don't! You can still talk to me! Can they fix it: Turlis half-shouted.

:Yes, but I don't know how! It was a shot and the guy…Ox King…he said it could be fixed. Changed.: Kakarotto slowly began to calm down.

:When I find this…Ox King I'm going to kill him for hurting you, brother…: Turlis growled.

:No, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. Kill the woman that did this. Kill whoever put me in this mess. But don't hurt Ox King. He had his own reasons.: Kakarotto shook his head.

:Fine. But SOMEONE is going to pay: Turlis snarled.  
----------

"What do you mean you can't find my sons! I demand they be found!" Bardock yelled.

"They are slaves. We have higher priorities. They'll be free at twenty-one. Give it a rest, old man." The Chief of Police rolled his eyes.

Bardock bared his teeth but said nothing. There was nothing he could do but plaster signs around. He should have reported his son as stolen goods. They probably would have found them faster.

Aria had called all of the duo's friends but none had any leads. David and Leah had come to help them search, but to no avail. They couldn't be found.

"It was so great! Just shot them and snapped the collars around their necks. They never even knew what hit them." Sharpner laughed. "We sold them to an auctioneer and he sold them at auction yesterday. We'll never have to see them again!"

"Who are you talking about?" David asked with a smile. "Sounds interesting."

"It was those stupid slaves that were here. They aren't now!" One of the other boys laughed.

David nodded. "I see." He growled in reply before he stormed off.

"David? What happened?" Leah asked, falling into step with the brown haired boy.

"Those bastards sold them! They recaptured and SOLD them!" He yelled. Leah gasped and turned away, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"How could they?" She whispered. "How are we going to tell their parents?"

"Come on. We'll go now." David grabbed her arm. Leah nodded and the two ran out of the building.

"Bardock-san! Aria-san!" Leah yelled, dashing towards the house their best friends once lived in.

The two Saiya-Jins raced from the house. "What is it? Did you find something?" Aria cried.

"Sharpner sold them! He kidnapped them and sold them!" David told them trying not to cry. It was to late for Leah. She was already in tears. Aria moaned and collapsed against Bardock, crystal tears streaming down her face. David pulled Leah into a hug. She cried into his shoulder while his tears fell into her hair where they glistened like diamonds in the morning light. And the worst part was that there was nothing any of them could do.  
-------------

Kakarotto woke from his reverie when the truck stopped. He was guessing he was at her plantation house and rose unsteadily to his feet. The door opened and a man stepped inside. He couldn't have been more than two years Kakarotto's senior with red-orange skin and fluffy straight white hair. Brown-black eyes studied the Saiya-Jin teen with slight interest but nothing more.

"What's your name, boy?" The being asked with a slight smile. "I'm Jeisu."

Kakarotto shook his head and pointed to his throat giving a slight shake of his head indicating he couldn't speak. Jeisu sighed. "You're for the house aren't you."

Kakarotto nodded and Jeisu raised and eyebrow. "Can you write? I can read enough to get your name if you can write it."

Kakarotto nodded and Jeisu grinned. "Here, I'll take you to the house and get you a bit of paper, how's that? She never plans on having any who can write." Kakarotto grinned and nodded, but his eyes were still sad.

It didn't long to get to the house, a large stone monstrosity that was extremely ugly, and even less to get the paper. Kakarotto carefully wrote his name down so Jeisu could read it and looked at the man anxiously.

"Ka-ka-rot-to?" Jeisu glanced up expectantly. Kakarotto nodded happily. "How old are you, than?"

Fifteen was the scrawled reply. "Where are you from?" This time he gave two explanations. Vegita-Sei and then he added, I'm a Saiya-Jin.

Jeisu nodded. "Well, then, that makes life easier. Now I need to show you around." The teen tipped his head quizzically but obediently hopped off the chair to follow the cheerful Jeisu around.

Kakarotto was amazed that a building could be this big. It mystified him to no end. Why would anyone even WANT a house this size? As far as he knew, she was the only person that lived in it. Jeisu had left hiim in the kitchen because he had to go out and do his own work. Kakarotto managed to convey his thanks to the man, by using Saiya-Jin body language. It had been hard, as they were two different spices, but it had been worth the effort.

The door to the kitchen swung open with a bang, slamming against the wall next to it. His master walked in with a scowl on her face. "Get over here, boy!" She snarled softly. Kakarotto scrambled to do her bidding. The whip held by her side cracked as she swung it.

"That was too slow!" She screamed, hitting him with the hard metal handle. Kakarotto nearly cried out, but bit his lip just in time to stop himself. Next time he would move faster.

"Stand where you are!" She barked. Kakarotto snapped to attention. The woman circled him, watching him with a scowl. Before he knew what was happening, she reached up and turned his collar to the highest possible setting.

Blackness wound through the teen's vision and his knees buckled as his energy was drained away. His mouth opened in surprise and he crashed limply to the floor. "I did not tell you that you could move!" The woman shrieked in rage. She cracked the whip across his back. The boy moaned and tried to struggle to his feet under the rain of blows. He got to his knees before she kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs. There was a sickening crack of breaking bone and with an animalistic scream of pure agony, Kakarotto collapsed unconscience to the cold stone floor.  
--------------

Vegita was sitting calmly in the woman's med lab when Radditz came around. Bulma had left to try and find some food for the two and had not yet returned. "Where am I?" Radditz moaned, holding his head.

"You passed out and I brought you to my mate's office." Vegita stated shortly. Radditz gave a start.

"Your WHAT!" He demanded. "You mated with her? She's HUMAN, Vegita! For the love of Kyria!"

"And? We were soul mates before time began. How do you propose I stop that?" He growled to his friend.

"You didn't say that part!" Radditz said accusingly. "You really ought to tell the whole story. One of these days someone's going to get the wrong idea!"

"Too late." Vegita told the warrior dryly. Radditz gave a small smile. Bulam walked in at that moment.

"We have a new slave shipment. Daddy wants you both to help unload. If he asks, you were helping me move some computer stuff, got it?" She shooed them from the room. Both nodded in agreement.

The inside of the truck was cold and dark. Turlis was packed in with almost twenty other beings, though, once again, none were Saiya-Jin. He didn't know where he was going, only that he was once again a slave and this time his father wasn't there. The angry teen growled in guttural Saiya-Go, the old language that had all but died out on their planet except for several curses. They were all required to learn it, but they almost never used it. The language had recently developed into a code, however, so the owner's would not realize their slaves were talking to one another. It worked quite well.

The truck he was in lurched to a sudden stop. He could hear yelling voices on the other side of the doors to the outside and waited eagerly for them to be opened. To his delight, the doors were flung open moments later and sunlight streamed in. Turlis groaned. It was too bright now! He'd been in the dark a long time apparently. One by one, the slaves jumped from the truck. Shouts told them where to go. One sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Next!" The voice shouted. Turlis jumped of the truck his eyes shut to ward off the bright sun. Someone grabbed his arm and hauled him along.

"You need to open your eyes, boy…" Another person snapped. The two halted a moment later when a third mumbled something.

The mumbled sounded familiar as well, though he was confused as to who in particular would mumble, "Holy hell," upon seeing him.

"Turlis?" The person gasped.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded, opening his eyes. A tall man with long black hair that fell just past his knees stared at him. The man was very muscular and had cold black eyes…just like his father's. There was only one person that looked like that. "Radditz?" Turlis asked incredulously.

"Brother, you remember!" Radditz laughed.

"Yeah, well you looked pretty scrawny when I last saw you." Turlis stated shortly. Radditz laughed. "And you were shorter too."

"I wish I never saw you here." Radditz looked dead serious.

"What? But-why?" Turlis felt hurt. He hadn't seen his brother in four years and Radditz didn't want to see him?

"This place is a hell-hole." Raddtiz told him softly. "I wish they hadn't brought you into it."  
-------------

(A/N) This looked like a good place to stop… So, I hope you liked and I'm sorry about what happened to Kakarotto but it's necessary for when he meets Chichi which, might I add, should be next chapter. I do realize I told you Ox King would be his sweet self, and he pretty much is. The reason he does what he does will be told later, but he is pretty nice compared to almost everyone else. And he really WAS sorry.

So, till next time, REVIEW! Flames are for s'mores and constructive criticism is welcome. But if you flame now, you REALLY look silly. Sixteen chapters of a fic you hate. As Basil Stage Hare would say in Redwall, "T'cha! Bad form chap!"

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	17. Things I Almost Remember

Lost in the  
Part Seventeen  
Things I Almost Remember 

Disclaimer: I own! I own!

Vegita: You wish!

Goku: Thank kami she doesn't own us!

Hey! I happen to have good ideas!

Goku: Yeah, when I'm in pain!

growls. whatever… To everyone else, ENJOY!  
---------------

Chichi stood by the fireplace in the small room watching the boy on the bed. His master had called her to care for him. She was one of the few people, besides her father, that would care for slaves. And the boy had needed it. When she'd examined him, she'd notice several cracked ribs, some deep whip lashes, and a bruise that must have been from the handle of the whip.

The look on her face softened from anger to pity. The boy, who must have been about her age of fifteen, had many other scars from past owners. The mark on his slave tattoo also stated that he'd be free at twenty-one. For that, Chichi was glad. She paused what she was doing for a moment to study the teen. His wild hair stuck out in all directions and was black as pitch. He was muscled but not over done. The compact muscles of a warrior race which was the other reason she knew the boy was Saiya-Jin. The first was because of how high his ki collar was set. And then, of course was the tail…

She turned away again to get some fresh bandages for the cuts on him, singing softly to herself. When she turned back around, she found that, to her surprise, he was awake. "Hi! I'm Chichi!" She offered him a small smile. "What's your name?"

The only reply she received was the sad, defeated look in his onyx colored eyes. The teen made a soft keening noise in the back of his throat but did not reply. "You could be nice to me, you know!" She scowled, causing him to flinch. "Now, what's your name?"

Once again, the teen made a quite noise in the back of his throat but didn't reply. Chichi groaned. "You're being difficult!" This time the boy bared his teeth and shot her an it-isn't-my-fault look. Solemnly the black haired girl stepped toward him. He winced as she approached but visibly relaxed when she held out a dish of stew for him to take.

Kakarotto watched the angel in fear. What was she doing? He gulped, knowing that if she hit him he couldn't fight back. He took the stew she offered hastily and ate as fast as he could worrying she might take in back. She couldn't seem to figure out he couldn't talk and he was worried. She turned to look at him again when she thought he wasn't paying attention to her. He nearly growled at her pity-filled gaze. He didn't need her pity!

"So, what is your name, huh? You have to have one." She didn't seem to tke the hint. He growled softly, trying to get her to figure it out. He couldn't exactly tell her he couldn't talk!

"Tell me!" She screamed. Kakarotto winced, hunching down. But the fiery little female didn't lash out. Didn't hit him, didn't touch him. He sighed softly, then tried to talk.

"I'm Kakarotto…" Is what he meant to say, but the words came out in a jumbled half-growl. The boy groaned. She gave him a calculating look.

"You can't talk, can you?" She finally asked, eyebrows lowered in a suspicious look. Kakarotto shook his head. She'd finally gotten the hint!

Give the woman a prize! He thought sarcastically. Does she honestly think I'd go against her orders when she could whip me? I'm not stupid! He turned his sad gaze back to her and sighed. Then he blinked. The world was spinning around him again, faster and faster. The last thing he saw was his angel's face before darkness claimed him as a friend.

Chichi gasped as the slave boy passed out and collapsed, falling limply to the bed. The girl ran to the bedside placing her wrist to his forehead. The boy was burning up with fever! Before she knew what she was doing, she placed cool, wet cloths on his forehead to lower his temperature. The thing was, though, she didn't know why she cared.

It wasn't that he was a slave that made her wonder, but usually she didn't get so worked up over anyone, slave or not. But here she was, working frantically to help a boy whose name she didn't even know. Chichi bit her lip, but continued to work. She could wonder later.  
-----------

Turlis looked at his brother and sighed. "That's why? Because this is such a bad place? You don't want to see me?"

Radditz nodded. "I'd rather see you dead than here. And I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." The older warrior blinked back what may have been tears.

Another teen, that didn't look much older than Turlis stepped out. Turlis immediately recognized him to be the prince. He gaped and fell to his knees. "My prince! I thought you were dead!"

"King, now. My father died when we first arrived here." Vegita looked away and sighed. "Which are you, son of Bardock? Turlis or Kakarotto?"

"Turlis, my king. I'm honored you remembered me…" He trailed off then added, "I'm sorry about your father. He was a wonderful king. And a great warrior."

Vegita nodded, blinking rapidly. "How is your Otousama? My old mentor? Alive I hope?"

"Free, my king!" Turlis grinned. "As was I…but I was retaken. I shall be freed at twenty-one, by law!"

"Tousan is free!" Radditz grinned. "and what of Kassan? Have you heard about her?"

"Kassan is also free! The lady who bought Tousan also bought Kassan before than and they were freed together!" Turlis grinned. "And we can't forget Zarbon as well! He was a little tyke that she bought, but couldn't buy his kassan and so Tousan took him in and well…you get the idea…"

"How old is this kid?" Raddtiz gave an amused grin.

"Six. He's a cute kid, dark green hair, sky blue skin…looks just like his tousan with his kassan's amber eyes." Turlis smiled, thinking of home. "I miss them." He confessed softly.

"There is a man such as that here. He was where I used to be but came in two years ago with a shipment from Zeke's. His name is…um…Rual? No, um…Riul! That's it!" Vegita frowned, thinking.

"Riul is here!" Turlis grinned. "That's Zarbon's Otousan! Where is he? I've got to talk to him?"

"Riul works up in the house, in the opposite wing as Radditz, where you'll be working." Vegita gestured to the path. "Follow me."

"What do you do, Vegita-sama?" Turlis trotted to keep up.

"I work for the master's daughter, I am, in fact her's. In more ways than one." He smirked.

"You aren't…" He trailed off than whispered, "bonded?"

"I am, though." Vegita gave a nonchalant shrug.

"WHAT! Hello! She's human!" Turlis yelled in a whisper.

"I'm aware. Now come on." He continued up the narrow path to the house.  
-------------

"I don't know where they are." Bardock groaned to his mate. "I can't find them ANYWHERE. I just don't know what to do."

"We aren't going to have high priority. We'll just have to look ourselves. Now go to sleep, Bardock." Aria whispered softly, rubbing his back. "You'll think of something. You always do."

It's just that this time, I'm fresh out of ideas. Bardock closed his eyes as one lone tear trickled down his cheek in the darkness.  
---------

Hour later found Chichi asleep on the bed , her head resting by Kakarotto's motionless body. He was still moaning in his sleep, still burning with fever. Chichi didn't know what to do. The teen seemed so familiar to her…as if she'd seen him in a dream she couldn't quite remember. But she couldn't remember him…didn't know if she wanted to…

_Kakarotto looked about in his room at his home. Bardock and Aria were gone and Turlis was outside. The door swung slowly open and evil laughter filled the teen's ears. His father stood in the doorway, holding the ki collar that he now wore about his neck. Turlis was bound in the hallway, crying out._

_"I've got a gift for you, brat!" Bardock yelled. "This is for being so ungrateful!" He snapped the collar around his son's neck, Aria laughing in the background._

"Tousan, I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! OTOUSAMA!" He shrieked. There was an animal-like scream in the background and Kakarotto jerked…falling into another dream…

_"Get as much for the boy as you can! I want to be rich!" His old master laughed, ripping Kakarotto from his father and his brother. And kill the other two. They are no use for me!"_

_Kakarotto opened his mouth to yell "NO!" When he discovered he couldn't talk. He made a soft keening noise as his brother and father were drug from his sight…there were two bangs moments later…Kakarotto screamed._

_And his angel appeared. "Now, Kakarotto," she admonished gently. "You shouldn't be thinking like that. Remeber the truth? Your father didn't sell you and they are both alive. Remember?"_

_"Wait!" He cried out. He could talk! He could talk to his angel!_

_"Yes, Kakarotto?" she smiled, her ebony colored hair floating about her head like a halo. Her features were pale. "What do you need?" Her kind chocolate colored eyes sparkled._

_"What's your name? How do I know you?" He reached for her hand. She slid her's into it and grasped it tightly._

_"I'm you're soul mate, Chichi…" She smiled, fading slowly from the dreeam, her voice echoing eerily until it too faded._

Kakarotto snapped awake.

Chichi smiled slightly in her dream. It was the boy she was helping. "Kakarotto…Soul mate…" She whispered softly in her sleep. She could clearly see his inky hair, the same color as a starless and moonless night. His eyes were the same color, holding a certain emptiness that came with the beatings and selling's and the loss of his voice. "Kakarotto…" She too snapped awake.

They looked at each other in the dim light, gasping as the dream came back full force. Chichi gasped. "It's you!" Kakarotto gave a small nod. It was him. Before she could protest, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  
------------------------

(A/N) I'm soooo evil! Mwahahahahaha! Anyhow, if I don't get one more review, I'll stop it here! J/K! But the reviews are nice. I hope to get some. And a bit of a shamless advertisement, thought it is needed. I fixed Harry Potter and the Saiya-Jin's Power! There was some weird screw- up with my computer and if it was a section of nonsense when (or if) you read it, that was the messed up version! It is now fixed!

Anyway, thanks for your support, it means a lot to me! Review please! Flames are welcome, I love s'mores, but if I'm in a bad mood, I'll throw them back with more sarcasm than you could ever imagine…though, and I've said it before, if you flame now, you'll simply look daft.

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	18. Everlasting

Lost in the Darkness   
Part Eighteen   
Everlasting 

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pity. I want to!

Goku: And if she did, I wouldn't be here.

Where would you be?

Vegita: Same place I would. Far far away.

Hey! That's not nice!

ChibiMirai: You got more! Hee hee! Hope your happy!

ChichiX: This isn't Chicih's mother, actually. I decided to use someone else! It just kind of worked out that way.

Bum: It's nice to know you care! I'm sorry for not telling you!

Sailor J-chan: I read your story about my idea that you did and it's great! I hope you get more up soon! I also noted the note you put at the bottom. Thanks for not claiming it even if you forgot who I was!

Jennsyn: I do love Basil! He's one of my favs!

Well, that's the long note! Enjoy!  
-------------

Chichi pulled away quickly, staring at the boy in shock. "You-You're Kakarotto? I-I don't believe it…" She trailed off. Then her eyes grew sad. "We can't do this, you know. You're a slave…and I-I am not…"

Kakarotto turned away from her and nodded. :I know. But I'm afraid it is too late for the consequences of that.:

Chichi gasped. "I thought you couldn't talk! You lied to me!"

:No. I did not lie. I can't talk. I am bonded to you. I'm speaking, yes, but only in your mind.: He looked at her again. :Please tell me that this bond is not one-sided.:

"Bond? With ME? Well, no, it's not one-sided, but…we can't DO this. You know it, I know it, EVERYONE knows it." She pointed out softly.

:Tell that to my heart.: Kakarotto smiled gently. :We were meant to be long before this. There is nothing that can tear us apart. We are soul mates. And you know that as well as I.:

His black haired angel sat down next to him. "I know." She admitted. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck gently. She giggled. "I can't live without you now that I've found you."

:Nor I you, Love. And, hopefully, we won't have to.: He agreed, holding her close.

Tears began to roll slowly down her face. She hugged him, burying her face in his chest. :But what if we do? I'll die without you: She sniffed.

:We will kill that enemy if we must. But I swear I will not let you die if it is within my power to stop it.: He told her fiercely. :I swear I won't. By Kyria I swear. But we must complete this bond. Otherwise we shall remain halves of the same whole. But I must warn you, it is painful.:

:Do it.: She said. :Whatever it is, do it.:

Kakarotto nodded. Before she could change her mind, he sunk his teeth into the spot where her shoulder met her neck. Chichi gasped, then repeated the action to him, not understanding why, and not really caring. She was with her mate now, bound forever.

Kakarotto smiled and nuzzled her neck where he'd bitten her, kissing the spot and lapping the blood. She gasped in shock as flashes of his life filled her vision. Learning to fly with his father, brother, and the prince; seeing the palace for the first time; playing with his brother; being captured, and then sold; meeting his new master and the beatings he endured; Alanya, Zarbon, Riul; meeting Mrs. Williams, being set free; telling his class about his life; and being forced back into a life he'd thought he'd escaped. Tears streamed down her face when she saw her father take away his ability to speak, saw his master beat him, and smiled when she saw herself in his eyes.

Her life went through his vision as well. Why she treated slaves, her father, the guy that took away his voice, all of it. And he saw her look at him, and smile. Kakarotto brushed his nose to hers, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Kakarotto, I'm…sorry. I wish I did something to stop it. Wish I could have helped…" Chichi held him close. Kakarotto nodded, telling her it wasn't her fault. Then broke into tears for the first time since he was twelve. But that wasn't what nearly broke Chichi's heart. It was the soft whimpering that he made. Without his voice, he couldn't do anything but whimper. And it cut her to the core.  
-----------

Vegita looked at his mate with gentle eyes, cradling her against him. She smiled, her eyes flickering open. "Six more months." She said softly. Vegita nodded and nipped her playfully on the nose.

"I can't wait till then. I won't have to worry anymore." He smirked.

"Bad 'Geta!" Bulma mock admonished. Vegita laughed, nipping her again. She nipped him back in response, then smirked. "Eighteen with my own place. Feels like I met you only yesterday."

"Pretty close." He smiled again. She was the only one he ever smiled for. And even then it was only when they were alone. It rather disappointed the blue haired woman. His smile was so…mysterious…

She yawned. "I have to get up. I'm going house shopping today!" She squirmed out of his arms and danced around happily. Vegita made a face, got up and put his hands about her waist, dancing around with her. She giggled.

"You're getting soft, my 'Geta." She smiled.

"I know, my onna." He laughed. Bulma gave a gentle smile and nodded, kissing him quickly before going to get ready. Vegita sighed, and dressed before going out to do his work for the day. He would meet Turlis and Radditz later.

Turlis woke up early the second morning he was at his new master's. He stretched slowly before leaping out of bed and dressing, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do that day. He had been given no orders and no one had told him anything. The boy groaned. He was going to get in trouble for something he couldn't help. And if this guy was anything like his first master, he'd get whipped for it. The door to the half-empty room swung open, rather suddenly.

"Get up you lazy pups!" The man in the door yelled, snapping on the lights. Turlis blinked as he came into focus. Light blue skin, dark green hair, black eyes…Turles gave a surprised cry and rushed at the man.

"RIUL!" He yipped happily. The man looked up in shock.

"How do you know my name? I haven't met you before…have I?" Riul stared at him with a slight frown.

"Riul-papa." Turlis smiled. He'd have to remember that.

"I haven't been called that for…at least six years…" Riul's eyes widened. "You aren't, you CAN'T be…Bardock's kid? Turlis or Kakarotto?"

"Turlis." He grinned. "It's been awhile."

"I know. How is my son? My wife?" He looked at the teen. "Your family?"

"My father, brother and I were sold a year ago…with your son." Turlis saw his eyes grow sad. "The lady that bought us, she tried to buy Alanya, but he wouldn't sell her. She had my mother, she freed us about three months ago. I was recaptured, but I'll be free at twenty-one, but Zarbon is fine."

"You don't know anything about Alanya?" He pleaded. "Nothing?"

"She's alive. As far as I know." He told the man with a sigh. "That's all I know."

Riul's face fell. "I had hoped you'd know more."

"I wish that I did, but I do not. I'm very sorry." Turlis hung his head.

"I'm grateful for what you do know, though." The man told the teen, trying to make him feel better. Turlis sighed and nodded.  
-----------

Bardock woke up the next morning to someone crying. "Badoc-papa?" A little voice called. Bardock's black eyes fluttered open to see Zarbon's little face staring down at him.

"What, brat?" Bardock asked. There was no bite in his words.

"I dreamed that Turlis and Kakarotto was gone fo' ever and they weren't never goin' ta come home." The little boy sniffled. Bardock pulled the five year old into his lap.

"They ARE gone, but they'll come home, I promise." Bardock said softly, stroking the little boy's green hair. Bardock closed his eyes. After he'd been free, he'd tried to buy Alanya from Sharpner. The man refused to sell her, saying he liked his little "toy" far too much. Bardock had stared wordlessly at the man and growled. He had to remind himself several times that he couldn't kill him. That Zarbon and Alanya both needed him, and that Mrs. Williams would never forgive him--even if the man had deserved death.

"Badoc-papa? Where's Aria-mama? She's not tryin' ta cook 'gain is she? I don' like her cooking. It's icky." The boy wrinkled his nose. "And I bet you'll find Kakarotto and Turlis soon."

"I hope you're right, brat. I hope your right." Bardock followed the child from the room, shaking his head in despair.  
---------------

Kakarotto's sobs quieted after about twenty minuets, Chichi still cradling him in her arms. :I'm sorry.: He told her softly. :I don't know what came over me.:

"It's okay, Karot-chan. But I have to go. Your master won't be pleased if I stay much longer." She smiled softly.

:I understand. I'll see you when ever I can: He kissed her gently. :And we can talk.:

:Right.: She smiled as he deepened the kiss, before she had to break it. "Hopefully, it'll be on a better occasion." She kissed him softly on the cheek, then left. The Saiya-Jin teen bit his lip, then nodded, knowing in his heart it probably wouldn't be so.

He got up slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall and pulled on the shirt left by the bed, careful of the bandages covering his ribs and head. His wounds were still swollen, but there was no chance of infection, the collar had been turned up slightly and allowed him to be sure of that. The highlight of the rest of his day.

He found his new master sitting in the kitchen, smirking. "I never got to finish your introduction." The woman gave a cold laugh. "I think it's time I did that. You are here to serve. I ask, you do. Understood?"

Kakarotto bowed, not meeting her gaze. He nodded fervently, making no sound. "Good. You'd better. I bet you want to know why I have you muted, don't you." Her tone was almost kind. Kakarotto watched her warily. Her voice and smile didn't reach her eyes. He didn't trust it.

"Let's just say I keep the peace between masters and runaways." She smirked. "And that doesn't always mean legal." She smirked. Kakarotto gulped. "And if you ever try to run off, I'll make sure the experience is extremely painful." The teen was caught in a vise-like grip. Strong for any human, and Kakarotto, with the ki collar encircling his neck, was powerless to prevent her from lifting him partly off the ground. "Do you understand me?" She hissed in his ear as he gave a small whimper.

_Let her think I'm scared._ He thought, gritting his teeth. _Let her think I fear her. And when I am loose, she will seen a power that she has never seen before._

The woman dropped him in contempt. "Now, get out of my sight." She snarled, pointing to the door. "Weak boy. Get out of my sight."

_You have never known weakness_. The Saiya-Jin teen thought with a low growl. _But I shall have you begging for mercy on your knees if I ever get the chance. And you will pay dearly for what you have done_. For the briefest moment, had anyone been looking, they would have thought his eyes were a cold turquoise. _And you will find no mercy in my heart.  
----------------  
_

(A/N) I'm done! Go me! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this cuz I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Reviews are welcome, Flames will be laughed at and thrown back with much laughter. And if I'm in a bad mood, you'll discover the meaning of my name…J/K! Anyway, I hope you review and if you don't, well, Chichi loaned me the Frying Pan od Doom! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Review, please!

Ja ne!

Lady Foeseeker


	19. Midnight

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Nineteen  
Midnight

Disclaimer: You want me to spell it out? Okay! I-DO-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-B-Z All done!

DragonUK: I don't think the number thing worked. I'm sorry.

Luqia222: Later, K? The witch needs to hang around for a little bit.

Mycky Wynora Channy: In a way, yes, he did go SSJ. But he won't make the true transformation till later.

And for everyone else: Thaks so much for the reviews! I never thank you all, and I should! They mean a lot to me!

Well, anyway, ENJOY!  
-------------

Kakarotto sat down wearily on his small cot in the west wing of the huge house. There were five floors and four basement floors, the last two used as torture chambers. He had to keep those clean. The Saiya-Jin teen gulped. There had been blood, mold, rot, everything that one could possibly think of covering the rooms. The only thing worse than the rooms used as cells were the rooms used for the actual torture. Kakarotto grimaced. Those had been awful. But he was lucky. There had not been anyone in them today. He just hoped they would stay that way.

But that was not to be.  
--------------

"I am surrounded by fools!" Dr. Briefs yelled after the business meeting he'd had earlier that day. "Can no one do anything correctly!"

"Calm down, dear." His wife, Bunny, gave him the clueless smile she always seemed to wear. No one was quite sure if it was because she was stupid or because she wanted people to think of her that way. "Take your frustrations out on the slaves. They won't mind."

"Right." Dr. briefs nodded, storming from the room. "I need to hurt something." He decided to take it out on the first slave he saw. Hopefully it would be a Saiya-Jin, or some other such creature that could withstand the beating and still work. He just happened to crash into the long haired one they had bought. Before Radditz even knew what was happening, Dr. Briefs had slammed him backwards and punched him in the face.

Radditz gave a tiny cry before he clamped his mouth shut and collapsed to the ground. "Scream, slave." The man snarled, and the beating began.

Vegita found the older Saiya-Jin sometime later, bleeding from dozens of wounds and covered in bruises. It was apparent that it had taken Raddtiz sometime to pass out and that most of the beating had taken place while he was conscience. Vegita sighed and slung Raddtz's limp body over his shoulder, taking off to the infirmary.

"That didn't help, dear." Dr. Briefs told his wife, later. "He wouldn't scream."

"So send him to Dr. Warenna. She could probably break him. I bet he'll scream next time." Bunny pointed out with the same clueless smile locked into place.

"True, make arrangements and send him as soon as you can." Dr. Briefs agreed. "Then, maybe he'll rethink his pointless acts of defiance."  
--------------------

"We have a slave coming in. Set up block two." Kakarotto groaned at his master's order. He was not looking forward to this.

His master smiled. "Orders are to break him." She murmured. "This is going to be fun." Her attention moved to Kakarotto again. "You will lead him to the block. Chain him to the far wall. Then wait outside. I'll tell you when to clean up."

Kakarotto blanched at the thought of cleaning up. If the rooms before had been any indication, this would be messy and painful. It was at that moment the truck arrived. And Kakarotto saw who got off.

Radditz was thrown into the truck unceremoniously about a week after his uncalled for beating. He was mostly healed, but he still hurt all over. They took him to a large building. Radditz sighed. Maybe he had been sold again! There couldn't be anyone worse, right? They threw him off the truck and gestured for someone to take him away.

A teenage Saiya-Jin stepped from the shadows, his eyes distant and sad. Raddtiz blinked. He looked exactly like Turlis! And there was only one person that looked like that. "Kakarotto?"

The boy made a soft keening noise and gave him a look of pure pity. The boy gestured to himself and nodded. "You are Kakarotto, then?" The boy nodded a second time. Radditz looked at him a moment, studying him. "I wasn't sold here was I?" He finally asked.

Kakrotto shook his head sadly.

Kakarotto looked at the brother he hadn't seen since he was first sold. And he couldn't even talk to him! His eyes narrowed. And then, of course, there was the fact that his brother was the one the chamber was to be used for. Kakrotto groaned and lead him down the hall.

He stopped at the heavy oak door to the room. He pushed it open and motioned for Raddtiz to follow him. Radditz gulped and did as he was asked. He took him to the far wall and gestured to the chains. "What's going on, Goku?" Radditz gulped.

Kakarotto gave another soft whine. "I can't!" He wanted to shout. But he couldn't.

"Why won't you tell me?" Radditz asked softly. "Why? I should be allowed to know my fate!"

Kakarotto pointed to himself, then shook his head. He made a small groaning noise in his throat and sighed at Raddtiz curious look. He repeated the gesture after a moment. "You can't talk?" Radditz finally caught on. Kakarotto nodded.

"Try guttural Saiya-go." He instructed. "It might be enough like a growl to be used."

"I'm trying…" Kakarotto managed to get out after several tries. "It's…hard…I…can't…you much…You're be…hurt…" He croaked out, the words almost totally unrecognizable as whatever was done tried to take affect of the word-like sounds. The other's, the ones that made up the smaller words, were easiest. They didn't have and complexity and sounded like growls, or even whines, to untrained ears.

Radditz eyes widened as Kakarotto chained him to the frame in the middle of the room. Arms over his head, feet apart at shoulder width. "What are they going to do?"

"Don't…kn…know…" Kakarotto stuttered out. Radditz took one look at his little brother's terrified face and gulped. He would show no fear, at least try to comfort his brother, but Kakarotto was to scared to think straight.

The door creaked open a second time and a woman walked in. Kakarotto cowered slightly, quaking in fear. His master's eyes flicked towards him and she gave a sudden smirk. "You want to watch, boy?" She gave a cold laugh.

Kakarotto whimpered and made no reply. "Then get out!" The woman roared. Kakarotto gave a hasty bow and raced from the room, pulling the door shut behind him and heading towards the farthest room he could.

Radditz looked at his brother's retreating form and shuddered. The woman smirked. "Hope you have fun." She hissed softly. Radditz's eye widened and he gav e a soft whine. The woman smirked again. "Welcome to hell." She whispered, pulling out several tools.  
------------

Chichi was heading home after a call for a sick slave, the boy she'd had to provide care for was fairly new to the planet and didn't have a very good immune system. She couldn't remember what he was called, exactly, but he'd had an almost human like appearance. Tall and very muscular, though if his red hair was any indication, he wasn't Saiya-Jin. He said his name was Recoom, or something like that.

The girl sighed. She was very tired now. There had been a lot of sickness going around an everyone had need of her and her father. She staggered a bit, and vowed to have her father get her a small motorbike so she didn't have to walk and save SOME of her energy.

A familiar car was headed down the road, a shock of blue visible in the windshield. Chichi grinned. Bulma was heading to her house! The black haired beauty hadn't seen her blue haired friend in a while, being busy with more than her share of house calls. It was a known fact that slaves weren't allowed in hospitals, though few owners would take them there, but there were some that actually appreciated what the slaves did for them.

"Chi! You want a lift!" Bulma halted next to her.

"Please! I'm so tired!" She hopped into the car.

"What from?" Bulma glanced at her friend as the teen slumped down in the seat of the car.

"I've had more house calls in the past week than we had in half a year's time before this." Chichi grumbled. "I've been running every where!"

"So THAT'S why your pop ordered that motorbike!" Bulma exclaimed. "Gosh, I just knew he wanted it delivered and I offered to bring it out here for you guys. Guy Mao said it was for you."

"I was just going to ask him to get me one. We've been running EVERYWHERE it seems." Chichi complained. "I had six house calls just today! And it's not even noon! And then I've already got three lined up for tomorrow and there other's were all emergencies because every one is dumb enough to think all aliens have immune systems like a Saiya-Jin's!"

"That's really sad." Bulma admitted. "Hey, Chichi, what would you do if I told you I was in love with a Saiya-Jin?"

"Congratulate you and ask for a wedding invitation. Why?" Chichi grinned at her best friend.

"You mean that yoiu wouldn't ask why I was in love with a slave or anything?" Bulma shot her a sideways look.

"No! Are you bonded?" Chichi smiled.

"How-Oh yeah. Your paid to know stuff like that." Bulma gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah. His name's Vegita."

"That's the prince!" Chichi gaped at her friend. "Your bonded to the Saiya-Jin PRINCE!"

"Yeah, why?" Bulam shrugged.

"No reason, I guess. But what do your parents think?" She finally asked.

"They don't know. I'm planning on buying Vegita-sei. And then, the Saiya- Jins will ba safe. But that will take YEARS. I half wish there was a way to free them and begin a revolution. Or something." Bulma sighed.

"Right now I'd worry about FREEING the guy." Chichi pointed out. Then she laughed. "Well, you made this easier for me."

"What do you mean?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's this guy…his name is Kakarotto…and well, we're mates." Chichi blushed.

"Now this is just weird." Bulma shook her head. "While I'm thinking of it, I'm heading out to visit Muten Roshi on Saturday. You want to come?"

"Sure! We haven't seen Lunch or Tien in a long time! Or Krillian either. That would be fun, and I really need a break…" Chichi gave an enthustic nod. "Are you going to bring Vegita?"

Bulma smirked. "We need someone to carry all the HEAVY bags we'll have." The two snickered. If they were actually as weak as men thought they were, they'd need to be spoon fed.

Chichi's watch gave several impatient beeps. The girl groaned. "Looks like I've got more things to do. I'll see you Saturday, then?"

"Yeah. And here's the motorbike. Good luck!" Buklma handed the other teen the capsule.

"Right. Thanks. And pray I don't pass out, okay?" Chichi gave a small smile. "I really am exhausted."

"I will. Later!"

"Bye!"  
--------------

Radditz gave a sigh at the brief respite. It wouldn't last long, probably, considering he was still conscience but this was better than nothing. He heard the door swing open and the woman leave, shouting for Kakarotto as she went. As far as Radditz knew, he was the only house slave there.

Soft footsteps sounded moments later, as the door re-opened. Raddtiz groaned. "Go…ku?" He managed to croak out. There was a soft whine and Raddtiz sighed. He was in immense pain, and his body felt as though it should be in pieces.

The teen Saiya-Jin, only sixteen, held a cup to his brother's lips. The twenty-two year old winced as it pressed his split lip, but drank greedily anyway. He really need water.

"I feel like I've just undergone Captain Leirin's training for HOURS!" Radditz managed to get out. His brother gave a tiny smile and nodded, dumping the rest of the water in the glass he carried over Radditz's head. It was COLD! "Hey!" The boy protested, resisting the urge to shake his head. It would only hurt the injury in his neck more. Kakarotto rolled his eyes.

"Sh…ock…" He ground out, contorting the word badly enough that Radditz almost missed the meaning.

"I know." Radditz sighed. "But it's still cold. And I still fell like I got run over by a really big truck."

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and a shadow fell over the two. Raddtiz winced until Kakarotto broke out into a bright smile and raced to the figure.

:Chichi: The teen caught his mate in a hug and spun her around. :That guy is Radditz. He's my brother:

:He doesn't look like you.: Chichi gave him a confused look and Kakarotto laughed.

:This isn't my twin! This is my older brother: He snickered. Chichi blushed.

:Oh.: She replied. Cutting off conversation throuhg their bond, she walked over to the captive. "I'm Chichi. It would be nice to meet you if I didn't have to stitch you back into one piece."

"How do you know who...I…Kakarotto! You've bonded to a HUMAN!" Raddtiz demanded, when he figured it out.

"Kakarotto said that we can explain later. There was a lot of weird things going on when he got here and he claims that our destiny was written before any of this happened." Chichi uncapsulized her things and began to clean and bandage Radditz's wounds. When she was finished, Radditz glanced at her.

"The two of you have a lot of explaining to do."  
-------------------

(A/N) And there we go! Another chapter! YAY! Go me! So, anyway, REVIEW! Flames are still welcome.

Later!

Lady Foeseeker


	20. Saiya-Jin no Densetsu

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Twenty  
Saiya-Jin no Densetsu 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's in every chapter.

Stillbornangel: Here's your chapter!

Lita's Daughter: Well, now you don't have to flame me. I woulda gotten it up sooner, but there were…Technical difficulties.

To Everyone else: First, I'd like to thank oyu for the reviews, and second, I would have written you all down, but then the chapter would have been to far away and you all woulda been mad.

ENJOY!  
-----------------

It was a bright day when Chichi met Bulma for their trip to the turtle hermit's island. She was really excited, having gotten to see Kakarotto, even if the circumstances weren't the best in the world. She couldn't, in fact, wait to tell her friend about the encounter, for several reasons. First, there had to be a law against that and if she could shut down the thing, maybe she could buy her mate! The girl grinned and watched a dust cloud get kicked up in the road. It had to be Bulma.

The black haired girl waved as she saw Bulma approaching. The blue haired teen waved back, pulling to a stop as Chichi reached the car. There was a man in it with a shock of black hair sticking up like a candle flame. Chichi grinned. "Are you Vegita?" She asked, her grin changing to a smirk.

Vegita nodded and eyed the girl warily. His instincts were screaming that she was going to do something, though what still remained a bit of a mystery. The girl slipped into the front seat of the car.

"Hey, B, can I call him Veggie?" The Chichi laughed.

Bulma smirked. Now she could get revenge for being called Onna. "Sure, Chi. Go ahead." Vegita groaned and Bulma glanced at him in the mirror.

"You MUST be happy, Veggie-chan!" She grinned as Vegita glared at her.

"I am not." He stated shortly. "Onna."

"Onna? Bulma, does he even use your name?" Chichi grinned again. This was to good. Now she could get them both!

"Sometimes." The blue haired beauty protested. Vegita smirked.

"Only when we're in bed." He smirked.

"TOO MUCH IINFORMATION!" Chichi clamped her hands over her ears. "Waaaay to much information. I could've lived my whole life through quite happily and never known that."

Bulma laughed. "Now, Chichi. We have to torture you SOMEHOW." Bulma pointed out evilly.

"Right. Are we there yet?" The girl grinned at her best friend.

"No." Bulma snapped. She hated it when Chichi did that and the other teen knew it.

"Are we there yet?" She asked a few moments later.

"NO! Now stop it Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

Chichi winked at Vegita, who smirked. "Are we there yet?" Vegita said.

"NO!" Bulma yelled. "WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"Positive, onna?" Vegita asked, purposely not using her name.

"Yes, Veggie-head." She barked. "Now shut up!"

"Don't call me Veggie-head, onna." Vegita said, causing Bulma to groan. What had she done to deserve this?

"OH! This reminds me, hey, Bulma? Is there a law for the excessive beating of slaves?" Chichi broke the silence that settled over the car.

"Some, why do you ask?" Bulma eyed the girl warily. Was she going to start a business of it, or something?

"Well, the woman that owns my mate…" Chichi began.

"You have a Saiya-Jin MATE!" Vegita interrupted in shock.

"Yes." Chichi replied, then continued, "The lady makes money by beating slaves for their masters and gets paid for it. But if it's illegal, I'd be able to shut her down and maybe buy my mate."

"Hm. I don't know that it's against the law. Usually, if one has the owners permission to do something, it's legal. Slaves are considered property, and, unlike cattle and animals, have no rights or feelings." Bulma bit her lip. "But it you found something illegal going on there…"

"That's the problem. I don't know the laws and Kakarotto can't talk." Chichi sighed. "She had my father do something to him when she bought him and now he can only make noises, like growls and stuff."

"He can talk just fine, then." Vegita said, with a smirk. "There are several languages on Vegita-sei. The new planetary language, which has only been around for two generations, called Saiya-go, and the older one called guttural Saiya-go. It is spoken using growls, grunts, yells, things of that nature. Chances are he's partly able to talk in it, but only just. Some of the noises won't be affected, and others will."

"So he can talk, but I can't understand it?" Chichi grinned. "I don't need to! He is my mate, after all, but the reverse affects haven't exactly been tried. No one has wanted to. They worked fine in tests, but that's only tests…and the antidote is hard to find."

"Well, that's not a problem. What did he use?" Bulma broke into the conversation.

"Um, TLS-138. It's one of the older kinds, but works better than the new ones." Chichi said.

"Oh! I've got the antidote for that! It should work okay, but if it doesn't, I bet I can make it!" She laughed. "It's simple enough, made out of lygencosalithine and…"

"Stop! I don't want to know what it's made from!" Chichi yelped. Vegita nodded in agreement. "And there's the island!"

Moments later, the crew disembarked from the car and headed towards the small house in the middle of the tiny island. "Master Roshi!" Chichi yelled. "Hello!"

The door of the small pink house slammed open. "Chichi! Bulma!" Lunch appeared, smiling happily. She was in her nice personality, fortunately for them, her black eyes sparkling and midnight blue hair gleaming in the sun. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." The duo chorused.

"And who is this with you?" She gave a ditz smile.

"This is Vegita…my mate." Bulma grinend.

"Why does he have a collar? Is he a slave? Bulma, you can't have a mate who's a slave." Lunch reminded her. "Think what it would do to your reputation!"

"Screw reputation." Bulma rolled her eyes. "He's only a slave till he's twenty-one and he's mine anyway. His name is Vegita. He's the Saiya-Jin prince."

"Hey, you guys!" Krillian stepped from the house. "How are you all? I was wondering when you'd be visiting!"

"Hi Krillian!" Chichi smiled at the former monk. Then did a double take. "You grew you hair out?"

"Yeah. I was tired of shaving my head. A hair cut takes less time. I don't have to make sure I got everything." He laughed.

"Hi, girls." Master Roshi and Tien walked over to the group standing on the shore. "Did you see turtle? He was SUPPOSED to get here to see you two…"

"You knew they were coming and didn't tell us?" Lunch demanded, half- indignant.

Roshi shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Give me a break."

Lunch shrugged and returned to her ditzy self. "Well, I guess that's okay, then." The group sweatdropped. That was one strange personality.  
---------------

Kakarotto was cleaning the up the cell his brother was in, taking as long as he could, which meant everything would be sparkling clean by the time he finished and he would be able to talk to his brother for awhile. The floor was especially dirty, he noted with little interest.

"Kakarotto? What's wrong?" Radditz was finally awake. His oldest brother was always the fastest to pick up on his moods. It seemed that hadn't changed any, something Kakarotto was thankful for.

"Do…not…know…long…you…here." He stuttered, trying to get what he called his curse to allow him to talk to his brother in guttural Saiya-go.

"I see." The man told him, rattling his chains. "Before this, these chains wouldn't have held any Saiya-Jin, but now, I am held captive by the puny things." Radditz sighed.

"Be…fore…no…c-c-col…" He couldn't get he word out. Kakarotto made a frustrated noise and touched the ki collar around his neck.

"No collar?" Radditz asked. His brother nodded. "I know. These humans…" He bared his teeth and tried to break free. Kakarotto shrugged and continued to clean. There was nothing he could do. The woman stepped inside the room.

"Scram, brat." She snarled to Kakarotto. The teen gulped and ran from the room. "Now scream, slave." She said, slamming the door shut.

Kakarotto ran to the next room he had to clean, and covered his ears so he couldn't hear his brother's anguished cries.

The woman gave a feral grin and pulled out a wicked looking whip. Metal and glass were intertwined with the leather and the whip was stained a dark crimson color with the blood of other victims. "You will scream for me, and you will be broken!" She shouted.

In a blurred motion, the whip caught his fully across the back, ripping gashes in his skin. Radditz screamed in pain as blood dripped tot he floor. "You will not break me!" He shout in defiance. The whip landed again and again. He cried out, but would not submit. Refused to cry for mercy. The woman scowled.

"If that is the case, we'll see how you like watching others get hurt for your action!" She snarled. Radditz twitched. There was no way she could be talking about Kakarotto!

The woman left, returning moments later with a pale Kakarotto trembling in her grasp. The teen looked once at his brother and tried to get away from the woman. He already knew what was coming. Kakarotto gulped and whimpered. "Brother…please!" He tried to say, but couldn't get the words to work.

"Leave him alone!" Radditz yelled, yanking at his bonds. "Don't you touch him!"

"How sweet." The woman mocked. "Trying to get the little slave to go free. You didn't listen to me, there is no one to blame but yourself." She cackled. Kakarotto was thrown roughly into the chains by his brother. The woman grabbed the whip and struck him, over and over again. Radditz wanted to beg her to stop beating him, but Kakarotto, who was facing him, shook his head when he open his mouth. Blood dripped to the floor and the woman was laughing at his pained animal like screams. The woman stopped abruptly, going back to the older Saiya-Jin.

"Your turn again. I will weaken your body and your mind!" She laughed. Kakarotto bared his teeth. The woman paid no attention. The first lash struck true. Radditz screamed.

There was a sudden flash of golden light. Radditz glanced to his brother. Kakarotot was panting heavily, eyes dark with rage. He was struggling against the chains that bound him, growling. Radditz shook his head and gaped.

Another growl forced itself form Kakarotto's throat. His muscles bulged for a moment and he threw his head back. A feral scream emanated from him. The aura that had lain dorment since the collar had been placed back on him ignited. It was impossible. The green-white glow flashed gold. His black hair stood on end and tuned golden-white for the briefest moment before returning to normal. It flickered again, then a third time. The fourth time, his hair and aura remained gold. He yanked his hands together and the chains snapped. Cold turquoise eyes landed on the woman, blank with fury.

Radditz laughed harshly, his back screaming in protest. "This is what happens when you push the Saiya-Jin race to far!" The very house was shaking from the force of Kakarotto's energy. His collar snapped under the sheer power he emitted, disintegrating before it touched the floor.

Kakarotto was Saiya-Jin no densetsu. The legendary Super Saiya-Jin.  
----------------

Chichi screamed as pain flashed through her, falling to the ground and almost passing out. She twitched again as another wave passed over her. Bulma rushed to her side. "What's going on?" She demanded, turning to Vegita.

"Her mate is probably being hurt. Get her inside. She needn't lay in the sand." Eh told the group. They immediately took her into the house. She was laying on the couch for a moment, before she jerked up into a sitting position and cried out, "Saiya-Jin no Densetsu!" The group whirled and Vegita paled.

"Saiya-Jin of legend? Where? That's really bad! If we don't get her to him, he might destroy the planet!" He yelled. "Do you know where her mate is?" At Bulma's nod, he yelled, "Then get us there!" The group raced with Chichi to the car.

"I know where he is! Come with me!" Bulma leapt into the car, Chichi in her grasp. They could only pray they would not be too late.

Kakarotto ripped the now useless ki collar from his throat and the chains from his wrists and ankles. He growled in a way that seemed to say, "Do not mess with my family!" Radditz watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"Kakarotto! You can't kill her! You can't! You will be put to death!" He yelled. "Think of your mate! Think of what it'll do to her! Do you want to cause her death by yours?" Kakarotto whirled towards his brother, ripping him free and pulling the collar off him.

He made a soft whimper and bowed his head. "I…want…my…fredem…" He growled out.

"Fredem? Freedom?" Radditz translated. Kakarotto nodded. "You want to go home to Vegita-sei and have things like they were? Little brother, inoko-chan, it's never going ot be. You need to calm down."

Kakarotto's eyes narrowed. "Not…till…her…death!"

"Kakarotto! Listen to me! You have become the legendary! You have no control over what you're feeling right now! You need to calm down. You need to stop and think. What would our father want you to do? And our mother! And what owuld your mate say?" Radditz was frantic. If he didn't calm his brother down soon, he would do something he would regret later!

:Radditz is right, brother. Stop it this instant.: Turlis's telepathic voice cut through the blood-misted soup of Kakarotto's thoughts.

:I can't. I just can't. I don't want this power. Help me, brother! What should I do: He whimpered. :I want to kill her, for all she did. For all the things these humans like her did. Taking our humanity, our power, our freedom, everyhting. Even our home. I want to kill them for taking the years of my life I can't get back and for giving me the scars I have. I want to kill them.:

:NO! Kakarotto! They aren't all bad, remember! You're mate is human! Vegita's mate is human! They are good people. What about Mrs. Williams? And Leah and David! What about them? If you destroy the planet, you'll kill htem too! Kakarotto, don't do anything stupid! And what about the other slaves on the planet? Don't.:

:I will do as I please.: Kakarotto snapped.

:Then think before you do it you fool! Goku, they always said that your softness would get everyone killed and if you do this, it will.: Turlis hoped his nickname would stop him.

He was right, luckily. Kakarotto halted. _Purity. Is what I want to do the right thing? I can't think of that, but…what will it accomplish? Can I do that to my mate? To her people? I-I I don't know anymore!_

:CHICHI! Help me, please! Chichi…: Tears flew about his face as his energy flipped them upwards before they evaporated.

:Ka…ka…rot…to…: Her voice was soft in his mind. :Don't so this, my love. It will not accomplish anything but hatred. Is that what you want:

:I don't know anymore. I just don't know. What should I do: He wept.

:Wait for me. Bulma and Vegita are taking me there now. Wait for me…: She begged.

:I will wait.: He replied softly. :I promise you, I will wait.:

"I got us some time." Chichi manage to tell the others she was with despite the pain that was messing with her vision.

"Good. We'll be there soon. We got lucky. I thought it was all over." Bulma sighed in relief.

"It nearly was. He almost did it. Turlis bought enough time for me to contact him." She smiled.

"Turlis?" Vegita blinked. "They're identical twins? I just thought it was the strong family resemblance."

"No, they're twins. But right now, it doesn't matter. We need to get to my mate. B, does this thing go faster? He promised he'd wait, but the sooner we get there, the better." Somehow Chichi managed to sit up, leaning heavily against the seat.

"Yup. Let's kick it." She slammed down on the gas.  
-----------------

(A/N) Another chapter done. I feel so proud. But on to important matters. PLEASE review! I'm not done with this story yet and Reviews mean that I am encouraged to write! REVIEW! Flmes are welcome and S'mores are good.


	21. I Don't Know You Anymore

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Twenty One   
I Don't Know You Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Dragon-fire: I've never really thought about the question, but now that I do, the answer is yes. It would have to since they never transform in here, I suppose.

To Everyone Else: Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

A quick dedication: To Sailor J-chan, and Kyllir, and Ren-chan. Thanks for you support and reviews. And, I want you to go read Sailor J-chan's story, "Saiyan Slaves". It's VERY good! And If you tell my buddy stuff about ripping it off me, I gave permission!Anyway, ENJOY!  
-------------

Bulma was pushing the air car she, Chichi and Vegita were in to the limit. Its engine was whining about the stress being put on it, but Vegita didn't want to leave Kakarotto in that house without his mate as a Super Saiya-Jin no matter what the engine did. Bulma was trying to get the car to go faster with no luck and soon realized that if she didn't slow down, disaster would soon result. Chichi was still laying in the back, covered in sweat from the pain she had received when Kakarotto had been beaten.

Welts crisscrossed her back from the beating and she was breathing raggedly from the pain, but she would be fine. The only cause for concern, at the moment, was Kakarotto. He was a danger to himself and the rest of the planet and every race on it, human and non-human alike. Chichi sat up slowly, careful not to do it to quickly lest she pass out, and looked for any familiar landmarks. Noticing several she nodded in satisfaction. They were close.

Kakarotto, still a super Saiya-Jin, knelt at his brother's side, carefully lifting him. He had bound the woman and gagged her in one of her own rooms careful not to give her any escape. His brother's well being was next. Radditz was still bleeding from the numerous wounds he had gathered today and many more that resulted from days past. Several that had been healing had been ripped open in the initial attack of power that Kakarotto had released, Radditz having not been prepared.

What neither understood was how Kakarotto had reacher super Saiya-Jin wearing the collar. Radditz vowed to ask Bulma when she arrived and allowed Kakarotto to carry him to the bathroom and bandage his wounds.

A car pulled up outside, about an hour after Kakarotto's first transformation. The boy was tired from holding it so long, but would hold it longer. He refused to be caught off guard again. Every time it happened something bad took place. His turquoise eyes narrowed. No matter what happened, he would not submit to this bondage again.

Police were already at the woman's mansion by the time Chichi, Bulma, and Vegita arrived. The three groaned. No one would believe anything they said! Bulma's eyes took on a psychotic gleam and she plowed through the officers and headed towards the door. Vegita leapt from the car, threw his collar away from himself, and took flight, slamming into the car nearest him and sending it into the one next to it where it blew up with tremendous force.

Bulma screeched to a halt as she and Chichi raced from the car to the door. Chichi yanked the door open and raced inside while Bulma took her place on the front steps, Vegita landing lightly next to her. Bulma stood slightly in front of Vegita, their backs to the door. Bulma was counting on the fact that she would be recognized and while they might be able to pass off the murder of an innocent slave to something not-so-innocent, it would not work should they kill her.

The police were taken aback, eyes widening. "That is ENOUGH!" Bulma yelled with contempt and rage. She might be talking, but it was time the law learned that the worst weapon in existence was the petite woman's tongue.

Chichi had to find Kakarotto. There was nothing she could think about but finding her mate. The teen raced to the dungeons and ripped open the first door she came to. The solid wooden and metal door was heavy, but her mate was not inside. In a bitter fit of irony, the woman that had caused his transformation was locked within, bound and hobbled to the same stake in the room that matched the one Kakarotto had been bound to in a different room.

Chichi smirked, shut the door and went to the next room. The door to this room, the same type of solid door as the other that had to weigh fifty pounds at least, had been flung across the hall and smashed into the wall leaving a crator that was several inches deeper than the three inch thick door.

The black haired woman glanced inside, gasping at the carnage. Chain links littered the ground and two ki collars had been thrown into separate corners, the collars having been severed by breaking. Where Kakarotto would have been standing, there was nothing. The stake and chains had both disintegrated leaving only a light dusting of ash to mark his place. Chichi gasped.

Someone slipped up behind her and clamped their hand over her mouth and pinned her to themselves. She didn't have time to gasp as the other leaned down and growled in her ear. The girl straightened and tensed up. Kakarotto didn't recognize her. :Kakarotto! It's me: She squirmed in his grip but he refused to let go. :Let me go.:

Kakarotto loosened his grip slightly. :Chichi.:

:Yes. Would you please let me go: She asked. :I can't properly greet you if I can't turn around.:

The hand dropped immediately with a thought apology following closely. Chichi whirled and kissed him full on the lips, much to his shock, then gave him a swift kick. He shot her a hurt look, to which she replied, "That was for THINKING about blowing up my planet!"

A slow smile passed over Kakarotto's face in happiness as she kissed him again. "And that's for not doing it." He felt calmer now, with his mate in his arms, as though everything would be all right. And, for the first time since his recapture, he thought that it would.

"Get out of the way Miss Briefs!" The police chief ordered for the hundredth time. "You are protecting an outlaw slave! Get out of the way!"

"I will not you stupid baffoon! You sit on your lazy rear while your slaves do all the real work and you treat them like this? Do you know what she was DOING?" Bulma demanded.

"I know perfectly well what was going on. She took in slaves and tried to give them a good life…" The chief began.

"A good life in the next dimension!" Bulma shouted. "She was beating them! Trying to break them and if they wouldn't submit they'd die! That is not a better life! If you think I'll move for any one of you sniveling sorry excuses your thinking wrong. Not that your smart enough to do otherwise."

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are but…" The chief tried again.

"I am Bulma Briefs, moron. I am the resident genius of this planet just to let you know. Now back off!" She was not in a good mood. What little patience she possessed was down to almost nothing. Not a good sign.

"I don't understand." The chief mumbled. "She said that she was doing good and everyone always agreed. Even the slaves that she'd had with her. Now move out of my way. This is a hostage situation with the woman that lives here involved and that chick that ran in when you got here."

"Spare me your stupidity. That woman deserves death and that 'chick' as you called her, is the Saiya-Jin's mate. There is not situation, the woman is alive and there are no problems." Bulma refused to back down.

News crews had arrived on the scene moments before and were taping live. Bulma smiled grimly and glanced at Vegita. :Let's crack this story wide open.: She smirked. Vegita nodded.

"People of the world, of all ages, races, religions, and class, let me tell you about an atrocity that is taking place as we speak…" Bulma had just passed the point of no return.  
------------

Alanya looked up at the television in her master's house, her eyes widening. No one had ever addressed the world in that manner. She didn't recognize the house, or the people, but she did recognize one thing in particular. This would not go unnoticed.

The slaves in the Briefs house hold gasped as they saw Bulma begin to speak about they're awful positions and put down slavery. Turlis gave a proud smile. It was time to show the world that slaves were people and not things made to walk on!

Bardock and his family stood in front of the television, shocked looks on their faces. "The Saiya-Jins rule once again." He whispered softly. His mate nodded. Mrs. Williams smiled and leaned closer.

David and Leah gasped as they saw the blue haired woman on television openly oppose slavery for the first time. The revolution had begun. It was time to chose sides.  
-----------

There was no turning back for Bulma. She had made her choice what to do and what to follow. Now it was time to see it through. There was no turning back. Not for her, not for Chichi, not for anyone that opposed slavery. There was no turning back.

The door to the house creaked open behind her and Radditz emerged blood staining his bandages and dying his exposed skin. Everyone gasped. No one had relized that things like that could happen. No one wanted to.

It was time to begin. Bulma took a deep breath. "This is what I fight for. To end this. This is what I choose. You are for me or against me. It is time to face the consequences of our actions. I will fight to my death to end this."

Kakarotto shoved the woman, bound head to toe, out the door. Several police men took her from the exhausted teen and threw her into a patrol car. She was gone, for now. Chichi followed him, slipping an arm around his waist to steady him. He looked at the crowd with clouded eyes and while Chichi calmly stated, "This is what happens when the Saiya-Jins are pushed too far. They will be stepped on no longer." Kakarotto nodded in agreement, his hair faded from gold to black, his eyes also changing color. He leaned slightly on Chichi but anyone who was not Saiya-Jin would think any move he made was deliberate.

Bulma looked at the younger man and nodded as Chichi reached into her pocket and drew out a small glass vial. The antidote to the TLS-138. Kakarotto smiled for the first time in a long time, drinking it without complaint.

His first words in months were to his mate. "I love you with all my heart, Chichi." He smiled.

"I love you too, my Karot-chan." Then she answered Bulma's unasked question. "I found the vial in that lady's pocket. It was obviously there in case she got dosed with the other stuff either by slave or my father."

The four turned to survey the crowd and Bulma looked at the three. "Tell you stories. I'm sure the world wants to hear them."

Kakarotto looked to Radditz and Vegita, the latter of which nodded and began to speak. There was no turning back.  
-----------------------

Bardock raced towards the house he'd seen on the television. Mrs. Williams had recognized the place and told him where it was. Bardock cried openly. For the first time in almost a year, he would see his son. Aria had decided to forget the "never show emotions" rule and was openly crying at the thought of seeing her son.

Bardock halted in mid-air as a thought struck him. The prince had been one of the other Saiya-Jins on the screen and the other, the other had been Radditz! His oldest son, the son he had not see in over half a decade. The son he never thought he'd see alive ever again. "Aria! That was Radditz! It was our son!"

"Radditz?" She whispered softly. The two exchanged looks and flew as fast as they could. There would only be joy today.

"Good luck." Mrs. Williams whispered, miles away. "Together forever, that's how it should be. Good luck."

Bardock and Aria touched down just outside the circle of police and reporters. The duo shoved their way through the crowd until they reached the front steps. Vegita was telling the story of his life, having gone last. He had just finished when Kakarotto spoke one last time.

"If my Otousan or Okassan can hear this, can find me, please come! I'm at 614 Danburry road in the southern states. That's all I know. We miss you a lot." Kakarotto bowed his head.

"We're here, my sons. We're right here." Aria said levitating upwards.

"OKASSAN!" Kakarotto and Radditz threw themselves at their mother.

"I'm here too you know." Bardock smiled.

"OTOUSAN!" The two caught him in a hug too.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Radditz whispered. "I never thought…" The man's voice cracked out of raw emotion and he stopped.

"Well, we're here now and everything's going to be all right. Now and forever more." Aria promised.

"Where's Turlis? Didn't they keep you two together?" Bardock had touched down.

Kakarotto shook his head. "No. That was the first thing that pushed me to this. And, well, I guess it wasn't all bad."

Bardock sighed. "Who are they?" He gestured to the others. "Prince Vegita I know, but the females?"

"The black haired one is Chichi, my mate, and the Blue haired harpy is Prince Vegita's." Kakarotto smiled.

"I'm not a harpy!" Bulma shouted. "And my name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Not onna, not woman, not harpy, BULMA!"

"I see what you mean. Hello onna- I mean, Bulma." Bardock smiled.

"And, as for your last son, he's at my house. I'm sure we can get him back. What happened?" Bulma settled in for a while. This was going to take some time.

Bardock reluctantly picked up where things left off, explaining how the two were supposed to be free, under him, but had been kidnapped and stolen coming home from school one day. He hadn't seen them sense. He also explained about Radditz being sold away from him when they were first sold, several years ago.

People around the world were outraged. There was no turning back. The revolution had begun.  
----------------------------

(A/N) All right! All done! Sorry about this one taking so long, I wasn't to sure where to take it, and the problem is now fixed. This story is winding down and will be over in a couple chapters, but that's not the end. I've still got a BIG story planned for Gohan. So, watch for a sequel! ducks as fans boo and throw tomatoes Hey! I thought you liked this! J/k. If you want me to post the second part in this story or under the same name, I'm taking votes. If yes, it'll be attached onto this or be called "Lost in the Darkness Part 2" or something. If no, I have every intention of calling it something like, "Shadows stand for Hope." Or some such.Thanks! Later!  
Lady Foeseeker


	22. Night's Glory

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Twenty Two  
Night's Glory

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again?

Kuko-Chan: You, know, I never thought of the teacher, but he was alittle too stunned to intervene. Let's just put it that way.

Penchy-Chan: I was gone so long cuz I died and they had to wish me back. J/K! I had writers block and vacation and the net was down, and I'm sorry! I'll do better! Lol. But I will try not to be gone so long.

That's it, I think.and I'll say it again. GO check out Sailor J-chan's stuff. It's very good. And Thanks to all you other reviewers! It means a lot to me!

ENJOY!   
---------------

The reporters crowded around the small group shouting questions to be heard. "Are you really going to outright deify slavery?" Was the question on everyone's mind at first.

"I will, and I will do it alone if I must." Bulma shouted.

"It will not be you alone." Bardock spoke to the crowd for the first time since his arrival. "I will fight with you."

"As will I." Aria straightened. "And there are other's that will join us in our quest. You will not face it alone. You have us and your mate by your side."

Kakarotto stood straighter and held his head up proudly. "I, too, will help."

"And I." Chichi stood by her mate, tall and proud. Radditz nodded in his agreement and stood as tall as he could while almost unable to remain conscience.

"The Saiya-Jin race rules again." Vegita proclaimed throwing his head back. "There is nothing that can stop it."

The police stood by opened mouth in awe. They had never seen such a determined group of people in their lives. People stormed the mansion screaming in both agreement or hatred. Shots were fired as the crowd became a mob.

"Bulma!" Vegita threw the woman out of the way. There was a ping as the bullet bounced off his thick hide. "No one touches my MATE!" Golden fire crackled around the Saiya-Jin king in his anger.

"Saiya-Jin no densetsu." Kakarotto whispered. "Protect her."

Cold eyes focused on the teen for a brief moment. No longer were they depthless black but a rage filled turquoise. Black hair flickered gold and energy flared from his body. "No one touches my mate." His voice was cold, created from the hatred of countless beatings, countless fears, countless sorrows, and countless tears.

"No, Vegita!" Bulma grabbed his arm. "I'm fine. There will be no death." His eyes focused on her as he drew a shuddering breath.

"I-I--no death." He agreed, halting. The mob watched the scene unfold in amazement.

"Get them!" And orange skinned being with white hair cried.

"Jeisu no!" Kakarotto leapt forward. Shots rang out and several slaves cried out in pain. Kakarotto threw him down and fell in heap before him. "It won't solve anything!"

"I have been in captivity too long!" He yelled.

"Stop! We can avoid bloodshed!" Kakarotto tried to calm him.

"There is no reason to avoid it! They shed ours, I want revenge, Kakarotto!" He shoved the teen out of his way.

"I will lead you to revenge!" The being that shouted had a voice as cold as ice, genderless and gravely. He had vaguely lizard like features and blood colored eyes. The creature stood upright, a hard purple shell-like covering on it's head, it's body a pale sickly white. "I am the Ice-Jin Freeza! I lead you to revenge!"

"No!" Chichi screamed. "No revenge! They didn't know of this! Not all of them agree with it! Do not hurt the innocent!"

"There are no innocents!" Freeza roared. "You humans, you're all alike. There is no difference between you!"

Ki energy glowed on the tip of his fingers. "You will be the first to die!" He fired.

"CHICHI!" Kakarotto's power skyrocketed a second time. He flew into super Saiya-Jin and raced toward his mate. The beam grew closer.

"Don't kill her! I beg you!" He couldn't make it! "CHICHI!"

And Vegita moved to block the deadly beam.

She wasn't dead. That was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. But how? She was too weak to block the beam. Too slow to dodge. Then she noticed Vegita standing before her, hand outstretched.

"Jeisu! What were you thinking?" Kakarotto yelled. "There is no need for bloodshed! We cannot prove anything if we act as they do!"

"That bitch took your voice, beat your brother. These humans, they took our freedom, beat us, put us in ki collars and put us into captivity. How can you say there needs be no bloodshed?" Jeisu demanded incredulously.

Kakarotto's eyes glazed with tears as the being continued, "They took us from our families and friends and children and everything we loved! They stole us from our homes! I will show no mercy!"

"Then we no longer fight on the same side." Kakarotto replied mournfully. "I wish that was not so. You showed me compassion. Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone can change."

"Not humans." Jeisu insisted. "Never humans."

"What do you think I am?" Chichi asked softly. "I have taken a Saiya-Jin mate, abandon my people, and you think we cannot change?"

"You can't! You just can't!" Jeisu sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of everyone else.

"We can. Just give us on last chance? The Saiya-Jins did, why not you?" Bulma pointed out.

"I won't listen to you! I won't!" He covered his ears.

"They are trying to deceive you, Jeisu!" Freeza told him.

"You!" Bardock yelled his eyes widening. "You were the one to discover our planet! To discover our technology! It was you! You sold us out!"

"I don't know you.do I?" Freeza asked.

Bardock growled. This was the alien that they'd rescued a few months before they had been sold. Nursed him back to health and asked for his help on their technology. What little he'd been able to give. He never did say where he was from, or what he was doing there. And now Bardock knew. He wasn't too sure why the rat had ended up on Vegita-sei, but Bardock knew that it was this alien that had ratted them out.

"I would never sell out anyone!" Freeza protested, trying to sound innocent.

"It was you! You told us you needed help. I never did figure out why you kept asking such odd questions about our race, our planet! Now I know! How dare you! People say we have no honor but we would never do an atrocity such as this!" Bardock growled.

"He sold out the Saiya-Jins?" Kakarotto asked softly. "He's the one that made this happen? Who else did you sell out, eh?"

"I didn't do it. You must be mistaken." Freeza insisted, looking panicked.

"I may not have the best memory, but I never forget a face such as yours. I can't forget your scent either. You're the only person I've met to smell like a dirty bit of slime stuck to my training boot. And slime has to be quite smelly for me to notice it on my training boots." Bardock snarled.

"I didn't sell you out!" Freeza really looked panicked now. He had never figured on someone recognizing him.

"If you sold them out, who else did you do the same too?" Kakarotto asked, eyes narrowed.

"I-I-!" Freeza backed away from the angry Saiya-Jin teen.

Bardock put a hand on Kakarotto's shoulder. "It's time to go home. Let's get your brother. We can fight the past later."

"Of course. But when I do." Kakarotto didn't need to finish the threat. His rage spoke volumes.

He was exhausted. By the time they had shoved their way through the reporters, they had been swamped by the police, trying to tell Bardock he couldn't leave with either of the boys. Then, it had been an argument to allow the other slaves on the plantation to be allowed to go with them, and finally Bulma had to yell at her father to get him to give up Turlis and Riul.

Bulma had also, in no uncertain terms, told the large Saiya-Jin that she and Vegita were going with them. Something he agreed to because her father kicked both her and her mate out of the house and told them never to return.

Mrs. Williams, on the other hand, had welcomed the entire group with a few tears and a wide smile. Zarbon, who had no real memories of the man he called father, was overjoyed. Once everyone thought that the night could get no better, Mrs. Williams brought Alanya out to meet the group. Riul broke down into tears.

Leah and David also showed up. Leah threw her arms around Kakarotto and turlis, yelling at them for worrying them all so. David, smiling the whole time, also hugged the duo, thanking Kami that they were safe.

It really was a party. Radditz had his mother exclaiming over him, something she had not done in public (thankfully), and Bardock was watching the two with tears shining in his eyes. Kakarotto and Turlis were introducing Chichi, Bulma, and Vegita to the rest of the group.

It was the best night that they'd had in a very long time. And, for the first time in a very long while, there were no tears of sorrow on anyone's face.  
--------------

(A/N) I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, but it turned out better than I expected. The reporters and such were only there because they had to be since they were earlier, and I couldn't think of a good way to get this chapter to work. Technically, it's the first battle. I couldn't get it to work quite right, though. If you have any suggestions that may help this chapter, please tell me. I really jumped around in it. Thanks!

Later!

Lady Foeseeker


	23. Life Goes On

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Twenty Three  
Life Goes On 

Disclaimer: I D-O N-O-T O-W-N D-B-Z. Thank you.

To all my loyal fans: Thakns for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them.

And, go read "Saiyan Slaves" by Sailor J-chan if you liked this fic. It's very good! No flames for that story either. I love it and I will be very angry. Thankies!  
------------------

The now free Saiya-Jin twins had a chance to rest up before Bardock insisted on their return to school. A thing neither Kakarotto or Turlis saw the point of since they'd missed most of the year anyway. It was an argument that fell on deaf ears, however. The two returned the very next week.

Chichi had chosen to go with them since she'd had very little social interaction with kids her own age seeing that she'd finished her training as a doctor a few years earlier. The three were worried about how'd they'd be welcomed upon their return and Leah and David tried to alleviate their fears. Not that it really helped, but it's the thought that counts.

Kakarotto held his head up proudly as he entered his first class, to see Sharpner sitting there smirking. Kakarotto growled at the teen and flared his power slightly. The teen's smirk widened. Kakarotto could do nothing to him unless he wanted to compromise what he was working for and they both knew it.

The teacher, on the other hand, welcomed the boy back into class and told him to take his seat. Kakarotto shook his head. "I would like to have a different seat than the one I was assigned, sir. I would rather not sit by Sharpner."

"Go sit down, boy." Mr. Alan snarled at him. "He hasn't done anything to you, though God knows he should."

"I don't want to sit by him." Kakarotto insisted.

"Fine." Mr. Alan snapped with a scowl. "Go sit over by Amber."

"Arigato, sensei." Kakarotto bowed and seat down calmly. Amber shied away, watching the powerful Saiya-Jin carefully. The teacher continued with the lesson.

"I won't hurt you, you know." He pointed out when the teacher was finished.

"Of- of course." She still looked rather uncomfortable, but not nearly as much as before.

Turlis might have bowed his head as he walked into class, but he didn't want people to think it was because he thought they were above him. He was a bit embarrassed as well, knowing that his own classmates had sold him out. His feet were dragging slightly and his hands were clenched at hi sides. The teacher, a slavery activist, snorted as he entered.

"Sit down, boy." She hissed at him, shoving him towards his chair. No one moved to defend him, the teacher had obviously threatened them with something because Shannon had a look on her face that promised revenge and Jeremy had a look that clearly said he wished he could do something.

Turlis gave a small sigh. He had expected something like that to happen when he returned. He was not particularly surprised, to say the least. The teen plopped down in his chair, trying to keep his composure. He hated being treated like scum because he was different. People might like being the shoe, but no one wants to be the slime stuck to the bottom.

Shannon, a girl he knew rather well before he was kidnapped, gave him a small sad smile and mouthed, "I'm sorry about her."

Turlis grinned and mouthed, "Thanks," in reply.

Chichi gulped as she walked into her first class, universal language, and sat down right near the front. Chances were, she would have no trouble in this class. The petite brunet had spoken universal since she was very small and her whole career in order to converse to the numerous races and people she had to deal with. The teacher grabbed her shoulder and lead her to the front of the room.

"Class? This is our new student, Chichi Mao. I hope you welcome her as you would anyone else." The teacher smiled at the girl and told her she could return to her seat.

"Weren't you the chick on the news?" One finally asked. "That slave's mate? What's a mate?"

"Yes. I am Kakarotto's mate. It's like his wife. Only different." Chichi told him proudly.

"I would dread to be married to a SLAVE." The most popular girl in the school told Chichi with a sneer. "To think, you are one yourself now. And a Saiya-Jin. How savage are they?"

"Ni abor mei dis sanna." Chichi smirked. She had learned that particular phrase from a very foul mouthed alien.

"What did you call me?" The girl demanded.

"I told you not to insult my mate." Chichi gave a sweet smile, then added in a whisper only the girl could hear, "Bitch."

"Why you-!" The girl sputtered. Chichi only smiled. The teacher watched the exchange with mild amusement. She knew exactly what Chichi had said, but opted to feign ignorance. Someone had to put that girl in her place, after all.

Chichi grinned. Maybe it wasn't too bad here. She could insult people in universal and they never had to know. That definitely had promise. And Chichi never let that go to waste.

Turlis and Kakarotto walked into the science room together, both reflecting on how their first day back was going after exactly an hour into the day. Not good was the unanimous decision, to both of the boys' annoyance. Science, a class the two could normally avoid attention during, was no longer such a class. Especially since people had seen them on the news a few days before.

"Kakarotto, Turlis. Welcome back!" Dan grinned. The band geek was another tuba that the two knew. "It's about time you got here! You missed everything! Where have you been!"

The two shot him a blank look. "Dan? Where the heck have you been? We've been in slavery the past several months and were on the news just last week openly opposing slavery." Turlis raised an eye brow.

"Really? Cool!" He nodded. "Totally awesome decision, yo."

".So.what color is the sky in your world today?" Kakarotto asked hesitantly.

"Blue, dumbass." He snorted. "I wanted to make sure the rumors were true before I started telling you about them."

"What rumors?" Turlis' eyes narrowed.

"Woah! Calm down! Just that you were kidnapped. No one really knew much beyond that. Your dad totally freaked about it to. Why was that? I just figured you ran off until I recognized you one the news the other day. I didn't want to presume anything, so I wanted to make sure." Dan held out a hand. "Peace!"

"That's a very smart idea." Kakarotto admitted. "I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's all good." Dan grinned again.

"So it IS true?" A girl piped up. "You are slaves!"

"We've been slaves. We were just freed recently. Don't be stupid." Turlis could hardly believe his classmate's stupidity.

"Whatever."

Chichi walked into English with a look on her face that promised hell to anyone who messed with her that day. A look that was blatantly ignored much to her annoyance. She was being bombarded with questions and people demanding answers and annoying people that wanted to claim to know her and be famous and say that they always knew she'd crack.

Two things really vexed her about this. Firstly, no one here knew her, and secondly, she couldn't hurt any of the morons because it'd make her mate look bad. She scowled. She couldn't win. Ever. Luckily the teacher walked in, made her introduce herself and ignored her the rest of the lesson and forcing everyone else shut up. The lesson was, after all, on the final, he had told them while winking at Chichi to let her know he wasn't serious.

The girl grinned. Anything to shut them up! She didn't have the same teacher Turlis did, which was fortunate for the teacher, but had Kakarotto's. The girl bowed to the teacher a second time and went to sit down.

English. Oh joyous timing, Kakarotto frowned, walking into the class. It wasn't that he didn't like the class, but it was one of the two of his worst classes, partly because he'd only been speaking English since he was nine (Saiya-go was definitely different) and partly because the class had more of the slavery activists in it than any other of his classes, except maybe history.

The Saiya-Jin had a guarded look on his face, his eyes were masks of their true selves and his lips were drawn together in a thin line. The teen was obviously worried about what would happen in class and he was concerned about how he would defend himself.

The first person that Kakarotto saw was Leah. He gave a happy yelp and grabbed her in a tight hug, swinging her around for a moment. The teen raised an eyebrow but made no comment. She simply sat down and buried her nose back in the book she was reading. Kakarotto made a face at her and plopped down in his chair across the aisle.

"Kakarotto! You're back!" Lisa gave a brilliant smile at the Saiya-Jin and sat down in her chair just behind him. "I didn't think you'd ever come back after what happened. Do you know who did it?"

"Kidnapped me? I have several ideas." Kakarotto trailed off and his gaze turned to Brad for a brief moment that Shannon never caught.

"I would like to help you figure it out. What would happen to them if they got caught?" She asked. Leah looked up, interested.

"They'd get six months and a fine for stealing and selling something that wasn't theirs." Kakarotto replied bitterly. "If I kidnapped one of them, I'd be put to death and they don't even suffer. They get a slap on the wrist."

"What?" Leah gasped. "Nothing will happen? But think what they did to your parents! Your brother! You!"

"I'm a slave, remember? A possession. I am nothing but an it." His tone was bitter, his eyes sad.

"And you would be put to death? Kakarotto, that's completely unfair!" Lisa protested.

"And that is life." Kakarotto turned towards the blackboard and waited for class to begin.

Turlis had to reflect on the fact that it all started in history class with one innocent looking debate that raged out of control. Look where all Goku's morals had gotten him! Turlis shook his head. He would not think that way. He refused. There was no way he'd think that way.

It was the middle of the lesson, and his teacher had been doing current events, which is probably what lead to those particular thoughts. He doubted he even would have thought about that debate if it hadn't been for the fact that the teacher brought up their current war on Slavery.

Kakarotto, seeming to catch his random thought of, "Goku's stupid morals. . ." felt a bit hurt. :Turlis: He half said, half asked.

:What Kakarotto: Turlis groaned. No doubt his sensitive little brother had picked up on the thought and felt bad.

:I'm sorry about all this. Are you mad:

:Iie. Not really. I just wish it hadn't happened.:

:Me and my stupid morals, huh, Yinyan.: The thought was almost whispered.

:Sort of. I probably would have said something if you hadn't and then it would have been me and my damn pride.: Turlis was trying to make him feel better.

:But it wasn't. I'm really sorry.:

:I'm not.: Turlis smiled. :Think of where you'd be if we hadn't been captured.:

:I know. But you seem so. . . upset.:

:I didn't get a mate.: He pointed out.

:You're jealous.:

:No. Well, yes.but not about all that. There's plenty of chicks here.:

:Turlis: Kakarotto laughed.

:Now, if you feel better, scram. I have a class to listen to.:

:Thanks, bro.:

:Of course, inoko-chan.: Turlis smirked.

:TURLIS: The two cut the connection trying not to laugh.

Chichi made a face at the annoying teacher before her. He had as much as told the class that he hated slaves with the examples he used on the board. Chichi was trying to stay awake in this class as well, her head bobbing. She'd been doing this math for YEARS. The least they could have done was stuck her into something interesting.

"Ms. Mao?" Mr. Alan, the teacher, asked, snapping the girl to attention. "Are you bored?"

"No, sir." Chichi replied sarcastically. "I'm falling asleep because I find this class positively riveting. A real page turner, let me tell you."

The teacher made a face. "And you think you know everything I'm teaching?"

"I KNOW I know everything you're teaching. I've been a doctor for two years." She yawned.

"To slaves. They can't possibly require that much knowledge. Kill them and be done with it." Mr. Alan snickered.

"I'm a doctor. If you don't know what a doctor is, I guess I know you need a dictionary for Christmas. I think you need a vocabulary boost. After all, it's pretty obvious you have trouble defining yes and no." Chichi gave the man her sweetest smile.

"Why you little-!" He began.

"Tut, tut, sir. You don't want to say that here. Unless, of course, you'd like to be fired." Chichi was in a bad mood.

The teacher growled in reply and Chichi went back to sleep. No one ever out foxed the one that could out insult BULMA, after all.

Turlis and Kakarotto met up outside the Universal Language room with groans. The two were bored out of their minds with this class. Not fun at all. Not ever fun. But it was better than being slaves, they supposed. That was even worse.

The teacher greeted them with a smile, she always had been nice, and told them they could sit anywhere they pleased, just like always. The Saiya-Jins smiled. This was too good to be true. But it was true.

:I've kind of missed this, you know.: Kakarotto told Turlis just before class started.

:Yeah, me too. But not that much.: He laughed. The duo grinned and started to listen to the teacher as the class started.

"You must be Chichi!" A girl with vaguely Italian features grinned at her.

"Yeah, I am. But you're one up on me there. You know my name and I don't know yours." Chichi gave her an appraising look.

"Gomen about that." The girl laughed. "I'm Shannon. Turlis is in my litature class."

"You the girl he. . . oops. . . never mind." Chichi gave a sheepish smile.

"Does he talk about me? I think he's just the cutest! I mean, his brother's hot and all, but Turlis! Wow!" Shannon seemed to be able to babble on about his extensively.

"I'm taking a stab in the dark and saying you like him?" Chichi cut in.

"Of course. I wished he liked me back, but that's the way the world turns." Shannon gave a sigh.

"He does, if you want the truth. But don't tell him I told you. He's afraid you don't like him and he'll form a one sided bond and THEN he'll be in major trouble." Chichi explained.

"What's a bond? He's never mentioned that." She frowned, trying to remember.

"It's a telepathic connection that links your very souls together. Not something they like to mess with." Chichi told her softly. "Kakarotto and I share one."

"Wow! That's so romantic!" Shannon now possessed the dreamy look all girls get when they think about that one specific guy that makes their heart tremble.

"I can tell you more, after class." Chichi offered.

"That'd be great!" Shannon agreed. "Thanks so much! I know I sound really ditzy right about now, but I'm not. Usually."

"I didn't think you were. Now, I need to go track down a lab partner. . . excuse me. . . and I should probably talk to the teacher too. Later!"

"Chichi! Wait! I could be your lab partner! Mine just moved to another school.just after her parents learned about, you know, Kakarotto and Turlis, and well, I think it's be fun if we worked together. I bet we have a lot in common."

"Great! Now to drag the teacher from whatever he's doing so I can get a seat.That'll take a while won't it." It wasn't a question, they both knew the answer was yes.

"All right! Onward to doom!" Chichi laughed. Shannon smiled.

"Thank Kyria that's over!" Kakarotto exclaimed happily.

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to fall asleep." Turlis yawned.

"So, I heard that Chichi was in Shannon's science class." Kakarotto began.

Turlis shot him a death glare and snorted. "So?"

"Well, as it turns out, she's got a little crush on you as well. I think you two would make such a cute couple." Kakarotto teased.

"Shut up, inoko-chan." Turlis snapped, embarrassed.

"Why?" Kakarotto asked innocently. "I like teasing you."

"I look like an overripe cherry!" Turlis protested.

"So? That's why it's fun!" Kakarotto smirked.

"Shut up." Turlis growled.

"You're back!" The teacher cried out in shock.

"Of course, Mrs. Rosemond. You didn't think we'd never come back to torment you with our art did you?"

"I wondered. It's so great to see you two." She trailed off and sniffed.

"Kakarotto? Is this our teacher? Why on earth is she crying?" Chichi blinked confused.

"Yes, this is our teacher. She's crying at the thought of our tormenting artwork." Kakarotto grinned.

"Okay. . . if you say so." Chichi shook her head.

"And you must be his mate! It's so nice to meet you! It's so nice to have them back. Even if they never do what I ask."

"Do so!" Turlis stuck out his touge making the teacher laugh.

"Whatever you say, Turlis." She grinned. The four laughed. It was good to be back.

"Lunch!" Kakarotto made a mad dash from the art room, leaving the teacher in fits of laughter. He never failed to amuse her with his antics. Especially around food. Chichi, going at a slower pace, stopped to talk to the teacher.

"You think this is bad? You should see him before dinner. His father and I do the cooking, and he'll sit there and drool at the stove." Chichi whispered. "The last time it happened, Bardock kicked him out of the kitchen and only the threat of with holding his dinner kept him there." Chichi grinned.

"Really? Hm.I'll have to do art work involving food." Mrs. Rosemond trailed off, a wicked smirk falling over her features.

"Ah, revenge." Chichi laughed. "You didn't get the idea from me!"

"Of course not! Don't be silly." The teacher smirked. "I was momentarily possessed and the devil made me do it."

"Right. And I'm a pig."

"Well."

"No comments from the peanut gallery."

"No peanut gallery here."

Chichi merely stuck out her tounge.

Kakarotto was done with his lunch in five and a half minuets exactly. Leah had timed him. Turlis had taken half a second more, but only because his sixteenth sandwich was longer by a half bite. Chichi got to the table in time to see them try to attack her lunch. The gril raised an eyebrow and grabbed the sandwich out of Turlis' hand. She glared at her mate as he eyed her dessert. "Don't even think abou tit."

"But Chi, I'm still hungry!" He protested half whining.

"Name a time when you aren't. This is my lunch. You ate yours. Go away." She turned her back to them both to try to protect her sandwich.

"Aww, c'mon, Chi. Just a little bite?" Turlis, who sounded eerily like his brother asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"Please?"

This continued on for a little while before both boys realized something was up. "Hey, Chi?" Kakarotto asked. "Why not?"

"I've eaten it." She smiled and turned back around. Both Saiya-Jins took on a chagrined look and their friends burst out laughing.

"Where's a camera when you need it, huh?" Shannon asked Leah with a giggle.

"The same place everything else is. Not here." She retorted, causing the other girl to laugh even harder.

History. The bane of their existence. The most boring class in existence. That was Chichi's opinion anyway. Kakarotto had a bit of a different view on the subject, but he hadn't been learning the same thing over and over for the past ten years. He was almost skipping along until he remembered that this was the class that got him into so much trouble to begin with.

Leah, having a similar opinion to Chichi drug along behind with her friend. "How is he so Cheerful?" Leah demanded of her friend.

"I don't know. He just is. He's trying to cheer me up right now." The other girl scowled. :Go away. I hate history.:

:But it's fun: Kakarotto protested happily.

:Not really, no.:

:Yes it is.:

:No.:

:Chi, cheer up! You'll like our class. He leads debates and--:

:Isn't this what got you into this mess? His debates:

:Well, yeah, but he's a great guy.:

:Kakarotto, I don't like history. Leave me alone. Misery loves company when the company isn't so cheerful.:

:Grouch.:

:That's right.:

Kakarotto turned just long enough to stick his tongue out and ran slap-bang into Sharpner the fifth.

"Watch it, slave!" He ordered, shoving the Saiya-Jin hard.

Kakarotto stumbled backwards, and caught himself with his ki. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." He laughed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"A mere slave could not harm the mighty Sharpner." He snorted.

"Not so." Chichi broke in. "If he doesn't watch his strength, he could accident hurt someone pretty badly. He's very good at control, you should thank the Saiya-Jins for having enough discipline to always watch their strength."

"Shut up you whore." He barked.

Kakarotto growled, and may have lunged at the boy, but Chichi put a hand on his arm. "No, his words can't hurt me. He is just a lowlife, after all."

"I am not a low life! I am better than anyone!" Sharpner snorted.

"Highest of the scum. Wow. What an accomplishment." Leah muttered sarcastically.

"You." Sharpner jumped at the smaller teen. He jerked to a halt in midair.

"I don't think so." Kakarotto, without showing any strain, had grabbed his shirt collar and held him aloft. "Stand down."

"No one insults me and gets away with it!" He struggled to get free.

"This one did."

"Put me down, slave." Sharpner ordered. "I put you back in your place once, I can do it again."

Kakarotto growled. "You can't do it again. I won't let you."

"And how are you going to stop me, huh?" He crossed his arms, stiff held up by Kakarotto's powerful grip.

"I have many ways." He dropped the unsuspecting teen and walked calmly by.

"I get you and your kin! I'll sell you all back into bondage where you belong!" Sharpner yelled. "You'll see! Just you wait!"

Turlis stepped into math class with a murderous look on his face. Kakarotto had just told him what had happened on his way to history involving Sharpner and the Saiya-Jin was not happy.

"Turlis? What's the matter?" Shannon put her hand on his. He looked at her hand, then up at her. The girl flushed and started to move it.

Turlis placed his other hand on hers and shook his head. "I like it there."

Shannon blushed a deeper red and Turlis laughed. "As for what happened, it is nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to loose you again." She whispered. "I didn't realize how much you mattered until you were gone."

"Don't worry about me, little one. I can take care of myself." Turlis smiled and stroked her hand with his thumb.

:That's what I'm afraid of.: Turlis jerked his head up. He had to be loosing his mind There was no way he had just heard her voice in his mind. He couldn't be bonding.

:I can't bond with her: He thought, frantic.

:Bond: It was definitely Shannon.

:Oh bugger! Bugger, bugger, bugger: He groaned, trying to keep it to himself.

:Why am I hear Turlis in my thoughts:

:Bad! So not good! REALLY bad:

:Turlis: She hadn't figured out a thing except that it had to be Turlis talking in her mind.

:Yeah. I'll explain later, okay? It may take awhile.:

:If you say so.: Shannon agreed still confused.

:Trust me.:

:Okay.:

:KAKAROTTO: Turlis helf yelled on his way down the hall towards their last class. :Big problem! Gargantuan problem:

:What:

:I've bonded to Shannon.:

:And that is bad why:

:It just is: He yelled.

:Calm down, Yinyan. Deep breaths and tell me the problem.: Kakarotto instructed.

:I was flirting with Shannon, cuz I've liked her for ages, you know, and all of a sudden, I was hearing her.:

:I see. Well, maybe you were soulmates too.:

:Something. How do I block thoughts from my mate? I can do it when I'm talking to you, but not thinking.:

:Um. . . picture a wall between the connection you have to her and it should work.:

:Thanks Goku.:

:No problem, Yinyan.:

Chichi shot him a look and Kakarotto laughed. :Later, I promise.:

:;All right, but you better tell and it better be GOOD.:

:Oh it is. Very good.:

Chichi smirked. Today was a great day. A couple fights, art, band, AND dirt on Turlis. It couldn't get any better. Unless, of course, Sharpner dropped dead. But the day wasn't over QUITE yet!  
----------------------

(A/N) Ten pages. Good kami. I think I'm out of my mind. This chapter was probably a little boring, but I wanted to get some reactions and show how everyone fit back into school and how life will continue on form here. So, I figured I get all the school out of the way and then I could go on to more fun things. Later!

Lady Foeseeker


	24. Tears of the Angels

Lost in the Darkness  
Part Twenty Four  
Tears of the Angels 

Disclaimer: There's how many chapters to this story? Really, if you think I own this you haven't read the disclaimers for the LAST 23 chapters.

To everyone who asked: Gohan is part of the sequel. Like Dragonball to dragonball Z, you know?

Thanks for all your reviews! I love them! And, go read Sailor J-chan's stuff. It's really good! She even did a fic like Lost in the Darkness (with permission), so you all have something to read while I get the sequel up! When I do, I'll post the name in a chapter in this story so you know what it is, okay? Unless is remains in this story.

ENJOY!  
-----------------

Turlis met Shannon outside of school to explain the bond and what exactly it meant to the both of them. The was in awe of the situation and didn't seem to grasp the implications very well. When he told her that it meant the two were bound in mind and soul and only left body to be joined, her jaw dropped.

"You mean your brother and Chichi, they've...?"

Turlis nodded. "Of course. It was only natural, you know. At least to Saiya-Jins."

"But we're supposed to get MARRIED first!" She protested.

"By our standards, we ARE married. Shannon, I come from an entirely different culture than what your used to." Turlis reminded her after a moment.

"What am I going to tell my parents? What if they kick me out?" She gulped.

"You will be welcome at my home. On Vegita-sei, people our age would already be living by themselves. Here it's not legal for us to do so, but my parents understand. Chichi and her father came to live with us. Her mother, well, she wasn't too happy about Chichi taking a Saiya-Jin mate and her father rather liked the idea, and Kakarotto had no hard feelings, so there they are." Turlis grinned. "Besides, isn't it all about love on this planet?"

"Well, yeah, but..."Turlis cut her off.

"There is no Saiya-Jin word for Love, you know. It doesn't really exist on our home planet, but the word we use has a much different meaning. In fact, you probably would translate it as love, but there are many different kinds. Parentally affection is far different that a bond feeling." Turlis sat down, pulling Shannon into his lap. "Our word for the feeling we get after we've bonded is Kamista."

"Kamista? I like that...what does it mean in English?"

"Soul bound forever." He gave a gentle smile. "I am this to you, and you are the same to me."

"What is the love like you have for your family?" She asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Cyivor. Unless your a twin, like my brother and I. Then it's faror."

"Really? So, if I tell you that I love you, it's Kamista?"

"Yes. We don't use the word lightly. . . In fact, we rarely use it at all. It has such a strong meaning. I may tell you I love you, or call you Kasar, which is something like Lover, or Wife, kind of an affectionate pet name, but I may never say Kamista."

"So, we are connected, and if I die, you die, and if you die, I die?"

"Yeah, basically."

"I-I feel so young for this kind of commitment..." She gulped.

"But it was MADE. You are not to young, and, because we are bonded, you won't have any desire to cheat anyway."

"That makes me feel better about it. How do you show your connection? I noticed that Kakarotto and Chichi wear rings."

"They are showing they're mated in Earth form. They'll officially tie the knot when Kakarotto's free. But the real way is the bite mark, that goes here." He touched her neck where it joined her shoulder. "I know it will hurt, but how much is your guess."

"I'll risk it."

"Once I bite you, you should do everything else by instinct." He nuzzled her neck again.

"Okay..." She whispered, and kissed him, mumbling, "Do it."

He obliged.

Kakarotto held Chichi in his strong arms and floated several hundred feet above the ground, dancing in the brilliant sunlight. Chichi sighed contentedly and nuzzled his neck. "This is wonderful, you know?" She smiled softly.

"I know." His breath tickled her ear gently.

"I. . . this will be a bit of a shock to you, but Goku, Kakarotto. . . I. . . what I mean is. . ." She stuttered.

"Your pregnant? I know." He told her, tightening his grip slightly.

"How could you tell. . . ?" Her face took on a look of confusion.

"Your scent changed. It's pretty obvious, kassar." He laughed. "The only thing is. . . our son will be born into slavery."

"I know." Their face grew sad, contemplative. Chichi sighed. "I wish it wasn't so."

"As do I. At least he need not wear a collar, I hope."

"There has been a movement to change that law, you know."

"I know. I hope it doesn't pass."

"But we both know it probably will." Chichi pointed out.

"Hai, but nothing can kill hope." Kakarotto sighed.

"What will his name be, then?"

"I don't know...I was thinking about Gohan." He smiled

"Rice? Are you insane!" Chichi nearly yelled.

"Gohan means Honor in Saiya-Go." Kakarotto looked hurt.

"Honor, huh? I like that. Gohan it is. Middle name?"

"Kakarotto. Tradition. The children always carry their parents names."

"They do?" Chichi blinked.

"Of course." Kakarotto laughed at the look on her face. "Surely you knew my middle name was Bardock."

"Well, yes, but I was not aware that your brothers were also Bardock."

Kakarotto shrugged in reply.

"Onna! Get in here!"

"What, Gita?" Bulma turned the corner to the room. "They just said the voting will commence tomorrow, about weather slaves must wear the ki collars in captivity if their natural power exceeds 40."

"What's the favor?"

"That it will pass, almost unanimously." He sighed. "I am finally rid of it, and now it returns.

"What are the release conditions?"

"After the slave is free for five years, the collar will be removed."

"No." Bulma whispered, eyes filling with tears. "They CAN'T. Can they be removed for training?"

"Hai, luckily." For the second time since he'd entered captivity, Vegita had tears falling freely down his face.

"It involves more than you, Vegita." She whispered. "I'm pregnant. It will affect the baby too, since you're not yet free."

"I know. My son."

"You know it's a boy?"

"Of course, onna. You smell of it."

"Then you'll help me choose a name?"

"Vegita Mirai."

"I wanted his name to be Trunks."

"Fine, Vegita Mirai Trunks. Better?"

"It does have a ring. Why Mirai though?"

"I means Hope in Saiya-go."

"I like that. Mirai...hope. Mei Mirai..." Bulma nodded. "Yeah..."

"My hope? Onna you are NOT calling him that."

"I will. Now shut up."

"Loser onna."

"'Gita, your insults grow worse by the moment. What's wrong?"

"They're talking about the penalties that will be enforced by this law. Death is pretty close to the top of the list." He sighed.

"We'll get through this. We always have before."

"I hope your right, my Onna. I hope your right."

"Otousan?" Radditz was wandering around the house looking for his father. They needed to talk, and Radditz hadn't seen the man since he was but a child.

"Oof!" The cry was that of an elderly woman. "Why on earth do I keep slamming into you people? You're like walls! You'd think I would learn by now!" She grumbled.

"Goman nasi! I'm sorry, milady! It will not happen again!" Radditz was pratically cowering.

"Oh honestly. You all would think I actually DID beat you with the way you act!" She made a face and sighed. It was then Radditz noticed that she was wheelchair bound. "And if you call my milady again, I shall make you eat Aria's cooking!"

"I'm sorry, um. . ."

"Mrs. Williams. And you must be Radditz! Bardock's oldest. He's in the study." The woman grinned. "It's nice to. . . run into. . . you like that."

"Sorry." He gave a sheepish smile and she laughed.

"I'm as much to blame. I know better than to hit a Saiya-Jin. Hard as STONE, I tell you! Just like your brothers."

Radditz laughed and continued down the hall.

"Damn them!" Someone shouted in rage, Radditz recognized the voice as his father's.

"Father?" He entered the study and was shocked to see his father's face dark with rage.

"They are voting tomorrow on the ki collar issue. Curse them!" He growled.

"What? I'm not ever free! I can't believe this!" Radditz yelled.

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Bardock scowled.

"Not you. Them! I ought to blast them to HFIL!" Radditz was trying to stay fairly calm. Shouting would not help.

"I'm so sorry about this, my son."

"So am I, Otousan. So am I."

The entire house crowded around the Television, tension evident on their features. This vote decided their lives. The head leader of the senate came on screen and cleared his throat. "It was decided that all slaves must wear the collar at all times unless being training for fighting. It is also decided that the same rules apply to all freed slaves for five years after their release. That time will be doubled should the slave have an offense against him or her. This law applies if the natural ki level of the slave is over forty and they are over five years of age."

The shock was written on all of their faces and tears on quite a few. Chichi and Bulma held each other tight and sobbed for not only their mates but for their children as well.

As though to agree, the heavens opened and it began to rain. The tears of the angels.

They'd been forced to go to town square to get their collars replaced so everyone in the two could see their shame. Kakarotto bowed his head as he went up to the block to get his collar. "Kneel, boy." The man snarled. Without replying, Kakarotto did as asked. The heavy metal collar encircled his neck and closed with an audible click.

His power was thrust back down to below twenty and he rose, dizzy and disoriented from the power change. He'd grown used to having his power back and now he missed it all the more. Turlis was next, also kneeling before the man, head bowed in shame. Vegita followed Turlis, all three blinking back unshed tears.

And the rain poured from the heavens in a river of angels tears.

"They can't DO this!" Chichi was screaming, at their home. They can't put you back into those things! They can't!"

"They are afraid of a rebellion after what happened on that bitch's farm." Kakarotto explained. "I don't mind. Really." The words sounded hollow, almost as though they were to convince himself as much as her.

"Liar." She began to cry. "They'll take every thing from us. And I can do nothing to stop it."

"I know, Chichi. I know." Her tears fell like rain. The tears of his angel.

Both their children were born sometime later, and on that day, a day which would have been happiness had the law been different or the Saiya-Jins a little older, rain fell. The tears of the angels.  
-----------------

(A/N) The final chapter is up for Lost in the Darkness, Can we all say sequel? dodges rotten fruit WHAT!  
Now, I have a few things I need opinions on, please. Would you all like the sequel placed under this title in a different part, or would you like it as a separate story? It will be labeled so y'all can find it. Tell me in your reviews.  
Finally, I have a request. On September 11, at noon, I would like you all to stop, for a moment, ant pray to whomever you believe in, and if it's no one, please just think of America for a small moment of you time in honor of those who lost their lives on 9-11. In honor of this, I will be posting a survivor's account of that day on my bio. Please do this in honor of the lost life. Thank you all.  
Lady Foeseeker


	25. Sequel's Title! Not a true Chapter!

The title of the Sequel is "Shades of Darkness".  
  
The sequel is currently in progress but is posted. It may take a while to finish, this story did, but it will be worth the wait! I'll do my best not to disappoint you all!  
  
I hope you like this story and my next. I also encourage you to read my other works, they have also gotten good reviews (though this series remains the most popular).  
  
If your a new reader, I still like reviews on this story and hope you liked it!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Later!  
  
~*~ Lady Foeseeker ~*~ 


End file.
